Languor aperio
by snape white
Summary: Harry descubre a Snape haciendo algo que no debería hacer... como resultado, Dumbledore les hará pasar tiempo juntos... slash TERMINADO
1. La adicción de Snape

Holaaaaaa, este es el primer fic que escribí y que todavía escribo... espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 1**

Snape estaba sentado en su despacho corrigiendo los pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por todo su escritorio.

Su atención se veía desviada de vez en cuando por una luz proveniente de un caldero situado en una mesa más alejada. Él intentaba resistirse al terrible influjo que le doblegaba, pero no era capaz.. Entre anotación y anotación en rojo, se sorprendía dirigiendo la mirada hacia ese lugar.

Aprovechando la ocasión, una araña esquelética pasó por encima de los pergaminos produciendo un ruido chasqueante casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que el hombre descubriera su presencia, esperara pacientemente a que bajara de los trabajos de sus alumnos y, finalmente, la aplastara con uno de sus largos y esqueléticos dedos produciendo un crujido inconfundible.

Snape recogió cuidadosamente los restos y los embotelló.

Al ir a colocar el tarro en su correspondiente lugar del estante, pasó al lado de la poción que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Se paró y miró por encima del caldero. Al compás de las burbujas ascendían vapores que le hacían perder la cabeza, su entereza empezaba a flaquear. No, tenía que evitarlo. Había dado su palabra a Dumbledore y no iba a defraudarle una vez más. Claro que... Sólo un poco... ¿quién lo iba a notar? Los alumnos dormían y los profesores estaban lejos, en sus habitaciones o en cualquier otro lugar. No creía posible que ninguno de ellos se acercara a su despacho. Después de tantos años en aquel castillo, casi toda su vida y todavía no había tenido a nadie a quien poder llamar amigo.

Era demasiado tarde. Había sido cruel y despreciable demasiado tiempo, y eso era algo que dejaba una marca imborrable, como la dichosa calavera de su antebrazo. La odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo, igual que todos.

Snape suspiró. Olvidándose del tarro de la araña cogió un cacillo y lo introdujo en el caldero hasta la mitad. Sólo hasta la mitad... Se paró indeciso, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, sólo ese líquido era capaz de hacerle olvidar. Si Albus se enteraba de que la había vuelto a preparar... ¡Qué sabría ese viejo!

"Él no es como yo".

Y cerrando los ojos se llevó el cacillo a los labios. Primero fue lento, hasta que el líquido los rozó, pero luego vació su contenido ávidamente. Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, se sentía más libre, más inocente. No pudo contenerse y volvió a llenar el cacillo y a beber, y así varias veces. Ya no veía más que delirios de su mente. Incluso le pareció que la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar entre toda esa vorágine de imágenes borrosas.

Esa mierda algún día le iba a matar.

Al amanecer, Snape volvió en sí perezosamente. Todavía sentía su cabeza embotada, pero por experiencia, sabía que eso era normal dadas las circunstancias.

No creía que fuera posible volver a mirar al director a los ojos otra vez. A pesar de toda la oclumancia, él lo adivinaría, sabría que su adicción podía con él y se alegró de que esos ojos azules no estuvieran mirándole con una mezcla de ternura y censura por detrás de las lentes de media luna.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que los ojos que sí le habían visto fueran verde esmeralda por detrás de una capa de invisibilidad.

Harry no podía creerlo.

Había ido allí con el propósito de dejar su trabajo entre los de sus compañeros disimuladamente. No lo había entregado en clase y tenía la esperanza de que el profesor no hubiera notado la ausencia de su trabajo.

Ciertamente no se esperaba la escena que tuvo lugar ante sus ojos.

No podía dejar a su profesor en ese estado, por mucho que se odiaran. Pero tampoco podía delatar su presencia porque significaría una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa a manos del tétrico profesor. Por eso, decidió sentarse en un rincón que asegurara su integridad, su invisibilidad y su campo de visión.

Era extraño ver cómo se alteraban las facciones del hombre, balanceaba su cuerpo por la habitación, se dejaba caer sobre la silla, decía cosas sin sentido... así hasta que a las pocas horas cayó desplomado sobre su escritorio, encima de los trabajos. Hubiera sido divertido sino fuera por lo terriblemente patético de la situación.

Harry se inquietó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que dormía, se tranquilizó un poco y aprovechó para dejar su pergamino debajo de los que no habían sido desenrollados.

Con asco se dio cuenta de que Snape dejaba caer la baba sobre el que tenía apoyada la cabeza, pero sonrió al descubrir la estilizada y cuidad letra, ahora un poco emborronada, de Draco Malfoy. Se imaginó la cara que pondría el Slytherin al serle devuelto el trabajo.

Tras haber completado su misión, decidió que Snape ya no parecía en peligro y que él, en cambio, lo estaría pronto si alguien lo descubría allí a esas horas con un Snape inconsciente y salió del despacho cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Volvió a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar un poco antes de que fuera hora de levantarse. En su cabeza se formulaba una pregunta¿qué le pasaba a Snape¿Por qué hacía eso?

Decidió no decirles nada a sus amigos hasta que hubiera averiguado algo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que era su responsabilidad no divulgar la noticia.

Ni siquiera a ellos.


	2. Conflicto

**Capítulo Dos**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, el resto de sus compañeros de habitación ya habían bajado a desayunar y se apresuró a unírseles en el Gran Comedor.

Una vez allí, vio a Ron y a Hermione y se sentó frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Ron con cara soñolienta mientras que Hermione apretaba los labios y los convertía en una delgada línea.

-Mmmm... No del todo mal. Eehhh... encontré al tipo durmiendo encima de todos los pergaminos manchándolos con su grasiento pelo y dejé el mío entre ellos.- Después de todo no había sido más que una parte de la verdad.

Ron no insistió y siguieron desayunando hasta que fue la hora de ir a clase.

Transformaciones fue mortal. No había manera de convertir a esos malditos sapos en lámparas. Sólo Hermione lo consiguió para variar al final de la clase. Al de Neville sólo se le iluminaba la cabeza cada vez que croaba...

- Date prisa, Harry, o llegaremos tarde a pociones- apremió Hermione.

Llegaron sin resuello a las mazmorras donde ya estaban sus compañeros esperando para entrar.

Al abrir la puerta, Snape lanzó una mirada especialmente asesina hacia Harry, quien no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.  
Harry estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de odio, y más aún a las de Snape, pero ésta iba más allá de la imaginación. Sabía que hoy no sería un buen día. Perdería 70 puntos como mínimo para Gryffindor..

Se sentó al fondo de la clase, como siempre, y prestó mucha atención al copiar las instrucciones de la poción que tendrían que preparar. No quería darle ninguna excusa a Snape para que desatara su ira sobre él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Snape comenzó a dar vueltas por la clase.

"Cómo un buitre" pensó Harry.

El hombre respiró varias veces tras su nuca, pero no le dijo nada hasta pasado un tiempo. Harry notó que le susurraba mientras fingía que examinaba la poción con cara de desagrado:

- Después de clase en mi despacho, Potter.

Harry ni le miró. Se quedó petrificado y no dijo nada. Estaba pálido como la cera. No creía que el profesor fuera a ser muy amable con él en esa reunión y de hecho prefería volver a enfrentarse a cualquier bestia nueva de Hagrid antes que a un Snape iracundo sin ninguna... ¿sin ninguna razón? Oh, Merlín¿y si le había descubierto? No, eso era imposible, no se había quitado la capa en ningún momento y el profesor no había estado en sus plenas facultades cuando estuvieron los dos en el despacho...

Con resignación intentó seguir concentrado en su poción, lo cual era difícil con Hermione dando instrucciones a Ron y corrigiéndoles continuamente.  
Snape debía estar realmente enfadado: se le olvidó hacer que la poción desapareciera del caldero antes de que Harry la entregara. No era un buen síntoma. Su castigo sería peor, mucho peor.

Al finalizar la clase metió sus cosas en la mochila y se perdió de vista sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos, que tardaron en darse cuenta de su ausencia absortos como estaban en una conversación.

Harry estaba frente a la puerta del despacho sintiendo la garganta seca, el estómago revuelto y las manos temblando.

Respiró hondo y accionó el manillar.

No vio a nadie dentro. Soltó el aire contenido antes de que se le volviera a cortar la respiración.

Una voz glacial sonaba a su espalda.

-¿No sabe llamar antes de entrar?

Harry se dio la vuelta. Estaba acorralado. Snape le tapaba la salida y lo único que podía hacer era adentrarse más en el siniestro despacho.

Eso y rezar para salir con vida de allí.

Snape cerró la puerta tras de sí, lentamente, sin ruido, regodeándose ante la visión de su presa que miraba a todas partes. El silencio fue roto por una débil voz.

-¿Quería verme, señor?- una pregunta estúpida, pensaron ambos.

Snape se limitó a mirarle para saber como abordar la cuestión del modo más impactante.

Se acercó al chico.

- Señor Potter- comenzó con su voz modulada que puso aún más en guardia a Harry- ¿Sabe usted en qué casa está?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

Era una pregunta con trampa, pero no le quedaba más remedio que responder.

- Gryffindor, señor.

- Exacto, Potter. Supuestamente la casa de los valientes... yo diría de los estúpidos, fisgones y entrometidos, por lo que he podido observar en usted mismo y sus amiguitos- Snape estaba conteniéndose. Harry no sabía a dónde quería llegar y puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Entonces- siguió Snape- ¿Podría explicarme qué hacía esto entre los trabajos de MI casa?

Snape alzó el brazo a la altura de la cara de Harry.

Tenía en la mano un pergamino, el mismo que había colocado Harry la noche anterior.

-Mmmm... ¿no los habrá ordenado usted mal?- Harry cometió el primer error.

Snape bajó bruscamente el brazo y su máscara de frialdad se endureció. Ahora sí que daba miedo.

- Al contrario que usted, suelo ser muy meticuloso a la hora de llevar a cabo mi trabajo. Nunca mezclaría algo "suyo" - recalcó la palabra- entre lo de la gente de mi casa. Vamos a ver... ¿Cómo llegó aquí?- Volvió a preguntar intentando fijar la vista en los ojos de Harry.

El chico, que mientras hablaba el profesor miraba desesperadamente por todo la habitación como buscando una salida, vio el caldero donde la noche anterior se encontraba la poción que había tomado Snape. Todo lo que vio esa noche vino a su mente en ese momento, justo cuando le devolvió la mirada al profesor.

Snape, que estaba intentando invadir su mente, se quedó sin habla ante la visión, que duró lo que un parpadeo, de él mismo drogado e inconsciente.  
Empezó a cambiar de color.

- Tú... tú...

Harry retrocedió asustado.

Snape le señalaba, su mirada comenzaba a desorbitarse, parecía un demente. Ese odioso Potter, siempre con su capa, igual que su padre...

Le palpitaban las sienes.

Avanzó un paso

Otro.

Y descargó toda su furia sobre él.

Harry nunca había recibido una bofetada como esa. Se quedó un rato sin reaccionar en el suelo. Luego corriendo, medio arrastrándose, intentó alcanzar la puerta, pero Snape llegó antes y se interpuso. El hombre le agarró de la túnica y comenzó a zarandearle

-¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO! Lo vas a pagar muy caro, te arrepentirás, lo juro, yo...

- Severus, por favor...

Ambos se giraron.

Había una cabeza en la chimenea que pronto pasó a ser el cuerpo entero de un hombre viejo con larga barba canosa. Sus ojos centelleaban a través de sus gafas apoyadas casi en la punta de la nariz.

- Señor, esto es algo entre él y yo.

- Mientras yo sea director, no permitiré maltratos a mis alumnos.- Su voz sonaba poderosa, firme, autoritaria -. Levántate, Harry, y coge tus cosas. Vete a mi despacho y espérame. En seguida voy.

El Director le señaló la chimenea y Harry se soltó del profesor. Cuando se metió en la chimenea, ni siquiera tuvo que decir a dónde quería ir, parecía que ésta hubiera escuchado las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Ya en el despacho, se dejó caer sobre una silla.  
Estaba anonadado.

Sus gafas colgaban de una oreja con los cristales rotos y en su mochila se había volcado un tintero.  
Le daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad.

Poco a poco, a medida que se iba recobrando, empezó a sentir furia. Una furia incontenible que le ahogaba y que no le permitía estarse quieto en el despacho del Director, siempre tan irritantemente ordenado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera intentó salir. Sabía que el viejo habría bloqueado la puerta.

Lo único que quería era dañar al guarro grasiento, devolverle la bofetada, gritarle que era un amargado y que a nadie le importaba lo que le pasase.

Si Sirius no estuviese muerto... ¿por qué pensaba ahora en su padrino?  
Seguro que no había odiado tanto a Snape como él.

-¿Por qué, Severus? - preguntó con voz cansada .

Desde el sillón Snape siguió con la vista fija en el suelo. Había estado tanto tiempo sometido a Dumbledore... Sabía que le debía mucho, pero empezaba a cansarse de estar atado a aquel intrigante. Todos parecían marionetas en sus manos. Estaba harto de todo lo que le rodeaba. No es que pensara volver al lado de Voldemort, que era otro manipulador, menos encubierto, pero más cruel.

Se dio cuenta de que le director intentaba captar su mirada.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer¿verdad?- Dumbledore se refería a la poción, por supuesto.

Definitivamente Snape no quería mirarle a la cara.

Dumbledore suspiró y cambió de tema.

-¡ Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar a Harry! Si le conocieras mejor...

- Ya le conozco lo suficiente para...

- Eso no es cierto. Te basas en los prejuicios desde hace casi 30 años para juzgarle. Nunca le has dado una oportunidad. Los hijos no deberían heredar las consecuencias de los actos de los padres Son otras personas, son diferentes, y más aún éste. ¿Sabes que no sabía quién era hasta los 11 años¿Qué no ha tenido una infancia fácil¿Qué vive marcado y seguirá así para siempre? Y aun así, es o intenta ser, un chico normal. Nunca ha tenido una verdadera familia, lo más parecido a una, es la vida que lleva aquí... en realidad tenéis muchas más cosas en común de lo que ambos creéis.

Snape, que había aguantado el sermón sin inmutarse, soltó un resoplido burlón.

-¿No te lo crees?- había algo raro en la voz del director... ¿expectación?- Creo que es hora de zanjar este asunto. Desde luego ambos merecéis un castigo- Snape le miró con la boca abierta para protestar - casi tú uno más severo que él, por haber faltado a tu palabra y por la escena de hoy. Aunque él debería haber sido castigado por ti, lo haré yo en tu lugar, ya que te has tomado la justicia por tu mano.

- Señor...

Dumbledore se levantó sin escucharle.

- Ya te avisaré cuando haya meditado el castigo que mereces.- y desapareció en la chimenea.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y cogiendo el primer tarro que encontró lo estrelló con fuerza contra el marco de la chimenea haciéndolo añicos. Un líquido viscoso y verde salió de su interior y cayó en el fuego provocando una pequeña explosión.

- Mierda- dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba bruscamente en su asiento y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Tras asegurarse de que se hubiera calmado y hacerle prometer que no cometería ninguna locura, Dumbledore envió a Harry a la enfermería, recomendándole que si la señora Pomfrey le preguntaba la causa de sus moretones, le respondiera que se había caído por las escaleras.  
Harry asintió a todo y se fue, pensando interiormente en cómo vengarse de Snape.

Mientras iba por el pasillo una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- Harry ¿Dónde te habías metido?- era Hermione.- Creíamos que venías detrás de nosotros y de repente habías desapar... ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

- Me caí por las escaleras- murmuró Harry sin convicción- tengo que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

Esquivó a Hermione quien le miraba con preocupación y se dirigió primero a la enfermería (en dónde la señora Pomfrey le curó al instante) y luego a la torre de Gryffindor. No iría a más clases por ese día. Necesitaba pensar.

Se sentía muy extraño, obsesionado.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala común y maldijo en voz alta a Snape. Pero se levantó casi al instante. No serviría de nada estar allí solo todo el día sin nada más que hacer que pensar en Snape. Él no lo merecía. Arregló sus gafas, limpió sus libros manchados por el tintero volcado encima de ellos y salió de la sala común para dirigirse a clase, en donde consiguió concentrarse y olvidarse de lo ocurrido hasta que volvió a ver al profesor en la cena.

Lejos de evitar mirarse, ambos permanecieron escrutándose mutuamente, incluso cuando el resto de los comensales se dirigían a ellos directamente.

Fue así hasta que Dumbledore fijó su vista sobre Harry a la vez que posaba su mano sobre la de Snape, para intentar apaciguarles. Aparentemente funcionó. Después de eso, sólo se lanzaban miradas furtivas pero reconcentradas en odio.

-Yo creo que la clase de McGonagall de hoy ha sido muy gratificante.

-Hermione, sólo tú podrías decir algo así ¿No crees Harry?- Sus amigos intentaban meterle en la conversación.

-Sí- contestó por 50ª NA.: quincuagésima, me encanta esa palabra vez de manera distraída. Agradecía los esfuerzos de sus amigos por intentar animarle, pero empezaba a desear alejarse de ellos y que lo dejaran pensar en paz. Aunque en realidad no estaba pensando en nada en concreto, tenía la mente alejada de todo.

Al terminar se fueron a la sala común y Harry subió a su dormitorio. Le dejaron irse, pensando que al día siguiente su amigo estaría de mejor humor. No tenían ni la más ligera idea de lo que le había ocurrido, pero tenía que ser algo que le hubiera afectado mucho para que estuviera tan reservado.

Harry intentó dormir, pero dio muchas vueltas en la cama antes de conseguirlo.

A varios pisos por debajo, Snape tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez se hubiera pasado con el chico. Al fin y al cabo sólo era un mocoso sin cerebro, pero no podía soportar la idea de que siempre estuviera inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de los demás. En realidad, haber descubierto que Harry le había estado espiando y que había descubierto su vicio, no había sido más que el detonante que le había hecho explotar. Durante los últimos años el "héroe" se lo había ganado a pulso y no había podido contenerse.

Le preocupaba el hecho de haber perdido el control de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo así y ahora lo iba a pagar caro. No quería ni pensar en lo que le tenía preparado el Director, pero estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese, no le iba a gustar.

Snape White


	3. El castigo

**Capítulo 3**

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando irrumpieron las lechuzas trayendo el correo matutino.

-Me gustaría saber si mi hermano Wilfred recibió mi mensaje- comentaba Nick casi decapitado a unos jóvenes Gryffindors de segundo.

-¿Usted tiene un hermano?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de porridge y metiéndose en la conversación.

-Sí, Wilfred de Mimsy-Porpignón. Él vive en un monasterio al norte de Irlanda y...

-¿Vive¿Pero no es un fantasma?

-Bueno, era una manera de hablar.- Sir Nicholas parecía un poco molesto. El pelirrojo siempre estropeaba sus historias delante de los otros alumnos.

Harry desvió la atención cuando se dio cuenta de que Hedwig bajaba planeando hasta posarse delante de él. Traía una nota. Después de darle el resto de su tostada a la lechuza y de acariciarla, leyó:

"Te espero en el borde del bosque prohibido antes de las clases. Es confidencial, así que te ruego que vengas solo. No te retrases.."

No había ninguna duda de quién lo había escrito, la letra inclinada en tinta esmeralda le delataba. Lo que no sabía era qué podía querer el viejo a esas horas de la mañana. Escondió la nota y terminó de desayunar.

-Creo que olvidé el libro de DCAO en la torre. Nos vemos en clase.

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron y le vieron salir del comedor.

Harry se encaminó hacia el lugar de la cita. Cuando llegó, Dumbledore salió entre el follaje con los ojos brillando de emoción y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sígueme, por favor- apoyó la mano en el hombro de Harry y lo guió hasta un claro cercano donde ya se encontraba Severus Snape.

Al verle, Harry se paró en seco. (¿Qué demonios pasaba?), pero Dumbledore le obligó a continuar hasta el profesor.

-Bien, y ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, os contaré la idea.- Dumbledore parecía feliz, Snape estaba asqueado, pero aguantaba estoicamente. Harry tenía ganas de echar a correr y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si no fuese por que se sentía clavado en el suelo.- Vosotros dos no habéis empezado con buen pie y he encontrado la solución.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-Tendréis que ayudaros mutuamente- Dumbledore sonrió al ver las caras de sus oyentes- me explico. Pasaréis vuestro tiempo libre, o la mayor parte de él, juntos. No sólo se trata de pasar las horas en la misma habitación, sino de que Harry te ayudará en el laboratorio a ti- señaló a Snape- y Severus te ayudará con los deberes, Harry. Por supuesto también deberéis contar cada uno con la ayuda del otro en lo que necesitéis. Si me entero de que alguno de vosotros no cumple con su parte, seréis expulsados los dos- aquí Dumbledore se puso serio-. Tengo mis medios para saber todo lo que ocurre por el castillo. No lo dudéis, si alguno no se porta de forma debida, lo sabré y ni el cariño que siento por vosotros conseguirá detenerme. Y ahora os dejo para que planifiquéis vuestro tiempo libre.

Dumbledore dio media vuelta y dejó a los dos indignados. Harry pensaba que iba a vomitar y Snape no dejaba de apretar los puños tan firmemente que tenía blancos los nudillos.

Tardaron unos minutos en hablar, y cuando lo hicieron, no se miraron.

-Bien Potter. Los lunes miércoles y viernes usted será mi esclavo. Los martes, jueves y sábados viceversa- su cara se puso rígida.

-¿y los domingos, señor?

-Los domingos hay demasiado tiempo libre. Será nuestro día de descanso. Empezaremos mañana. Le espero en mi despacho a las 6.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la espesura con toda la altivez que pudo para intimidar al alumno.

-Por ahí no es, señor.

Snape lanzó una especie de rugido contenido y sin girarse, siguió yendo por ese camino.

Harry se internó por el lado correcto pensando que ojalá Snape se perdiera para siempre, cuando escuchó un grito lejano.

Harry suspiró, sacó sui varita y se dirigió al lugar. Cuando llegó, tuvo que contener una carcajada, aunque no pudo del todo y se le escapó una risita.

-¿Va todo bien, profesor?- Preguntó con aire de inocencia y de seriedad.

Snape se encontraba colgado patas arriba por una cuerda que le mantenía sujeto por uno de los tobillos. Seguramente había caído en una trampa de las que ponía Hagrid para cazar criaturas. Harry pensó que ahora parecía más que nunca un enorme murciélago.

Snape le echó una mirada furibunda que no consiguió impactar al chico, quien ahora se hallaba sentado en una roca, contemplándole como quien mira pasar las nubes. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Harry agradeció que el profesor llevara pantalones debajo de la túnica. No todos los magos lo hacían.

-¡Bájeme, gusano, o te haré limpiar todos mis calderos con la lengua!

-No es una manera muy amable de pedirlo... ¿no cree?

Snape se balanceaba de un lado a otro pensando que en cuanto bajara, iría a por él. Si no se le hubiera caído la varita...

Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando el otro, pero no pudo renunciar a una tentadora idea... a pesar de que podía tener graves consecuencias para él. Se levantó e hizo como que se iba de allí, pero cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-¡Diffindo!

La cuerda se rompió y Snape cayó de cabeza al suelo a una altura suficiente para hacerse daño pero no para matarse. En cuanto estuvo en el suelo recogió su varita y echó a correr a por Potter.

Harry, que ya había previsto la situación, corrió entre los árboles por el camino correcto hacia Hogwarts. Snape le iba disparando hechizos por detrás, pero Harry era muy ágil y conseguía esquivarlos.

Después de las clases, Harry empezó a hacer los deberes. Ya no estaba tan enfadado co Snape, se había reído mucho de él en sus propias narizotas y decidió tomarse el castigo con buen humor. Tal vez sería su oportunidad de demostrarle a Snape que no le temía y de hacerle enfadarse de esa manera tan divertida... Por supuesto intentaría no pasarse, todavía no se había olvidado del tortazo ni de algunas de las maldiciones que le iba lanzando Snape por el bosque. Algunas de ellas habían sonado realmente amenazantes...

Aunque, claro está, preferiría no tener que pasar su tiempo libre de esclavo de Snape.

Decidió aprovechar al terminar las tareas para irse a practicar con Ron en el campo de Quidditch. Hermione fue con ellos.

-Ya sé que no soy muy buena volando, pero como vosotros sí, podríais enseñarme.

Ron aceptó la propuesta con entusiasmo. Por fin podría lucirse un poco ante su amiga. Él sabía hacer algo que ella no.

Harry montó en su saeta de fuego y dejó que fuese Ron quien enseñase a la chica. Sabía que él se lo agradecería. La verdad es que le hacía ilusión pensar que sus amigos por fin se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de lo que sentían y se alegraba cada vez que sorprendía a uno de los dos lanzando miradas tiernas al otro. Había hablado con Ron sobre el tema y prácticamente cada noche se burlaba cariñosamente de él por ello.

Dio una pirueta en el aire y se paró a observar desde arriba cómo Ron ayudaba a Hermione. Luego se lanzó en picado (alejado de ellos, para no romper "el encanto") para intentar el amago de Wronski o como se escriba, yo lo diría como Hermy: el amargo de Rosi No le salió del todo bien, así que remontó para intentarlo de nuevo.

Así pasaron la tarde los tres, ajenos a las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos desde el castillo. Malfoy y los dos gorilas les observaban. El rubio quería atrapar a Harry en algún lío, algo lo suficientemente gordo para que fuera expulsado, como mínimo. Por eso se armó de paciencia y decidió permanecer en la sombra hasta que su presa cayera en la trampa y él, Malfoy, le delatara.

Su padre estaría orgulloso de él si lo conseguía. No creía que fuera muy difícil, Potter se metía en muchos líos y quebrantaba muchas normas. Sólo había que esperar, esperar y observar.

¡Pagaría lo que había hecho a su familia!

Snape estaba en su despacho ordenando los apuntes que necesitaría para el día siguiente.

No sabía cómo aprovechar la situación que se le presentaba para ensañarse con Harry. En realidad tampoco es que necesitase ayuda con sus cosas, pero seguro que podía poner al chico a trabajar en las tareas más molestas. Por supuesto también deberían ser las más simples: No quería que sus preciados experimentos y materiales acabaran rotos, aparte de que los especimenes vivos podrían escapar y... ojalá alguno de aquellos bichos picara al chico. Así escarmentaría por lo menos durante algún tiempo.

18.15 Llegaba tarde. No es que le importara, porque cuanto más tardara en venir, menos tardaría en irse.

18.30 Alguien debería enseñarles a los Gryffindor cómo comportarse.

18.45 Snape pegó un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que el café de su taza manchara el platito sobre el que estaba.

"Maldita sea, si no viene Dumbledore tomará cartas en el asunto".

Estaba ya dudando si llamar al director o ir a traer de una oreja al moreno cuando llamaran tímidamente a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con su fría voz.

Se abrió la puerta y una cabeza se asomó con los ojos verdes asustados. Harry estaba empapado. Se encontraba enfadado y nervioso a la vez. Fuera estaba lloviendo y cuando los tres amigos habían intentado entrar en el castillo tras su paseo, descubrieron con horror que Peeves se dedicaba a zarandear una espada robada a alguna armadura no dejando pasar a los alumnos mientras estos se calaban hasta los huesos bajo la lluvia.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, señor. Peeves...

-Empezarás limpiando estos corazones de cerdo de los nervios sobrantes y los colocarás en tarros separados. Toma este cuchillo... y no ensucies nada porque luego tendrás que limpiarlo, como todas esas huellas que vas dejando por el suelo. No saldrás de aquí sin haber terminado.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras que Snape fingía ignorarle. Cogió el cuchillo y controlándose para no lanzarlo sobre el profesor, comenzó con la tarea. No se le imaginaba que pudiera haber nada más repugnante. La sangre le entraba por las uñas y los nervios eran como tubos de plástico de tacto desagradable. Olía a muerto. Ese olor sin duda justificaba los matices verdosos y cárdenos en algunos lugares de la carne.

Snape mientras tanto estaba en su escritorio. Ya había terminado los apuntes y ahora se dedicaba a encorvarse sobre un pesado libro. De vez en cuado echaba una mirada a la mesa de enfrente, en donde Harry se afanaba en cortar las impurezas del corazón.

Harry estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando notó una respiración en su nuca. Dando un brinco por el susto, se cortó sin querer en la mano. Su sangre caía y se mezclaba con la del corazón despedazado.

-Es usted un... – no sabía qué era. Seguro que no existía una palabra lo suficientemente desagradable para describir a Snape.

-Y usted es más torpe de lo que pensaba... déjeme ver...

Snape le cogió la mano y la acercó hacia su cara para observar la herida más de cerca.

-Vamos, vamos, Potter. No es tan grave, no sea crío.

-Si usted no me hubiera estado acechando...

-Discúlpeme, pero creía que podía pasear libremente por MI despacho.

-Oh, sí... es SU despacho, y también es SU culpa el que estemos aquí- Harry no se pudo contener.

Snape apretó la mano de Harry que seguía agarrando y sin darse cuenta puso uno de sus dedos sobre la herida, lo cual hizo que a Harry le escociera aún más.

-Sabe muy bien por qué estamos aquí.

-Sí, si lo sé. ¿Se droga usted todas las noches o sólo estaba probando la mercancía para los clientes?

Potter se estaba pasando. Estuvo a punto de pegarle otra vez, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso cogió el cuchillo y lo clavó en la mesa con furia.

-Se cree muy listo ¿No es eso? Siempre haciéndose la víctima, el héroe trágico... No es usted más que un crío patético con un orgullo preponderante. Termine con lo que estaba haciendo. Espere...

Snape levantó la varita y Harry se echó para atrás instintivamente, pero en lugar de atacarle, Snape le volvió a coger la mano y le curó.

-Ya no tiene excusas, Potter. Continúe.

Harry estaba atónito. Él había atacado y no había sido respondido todo lo violentamente que era capaz Snape. Se miró la mano, ya no sangraba, pero tenía una pequeña cicatriz que se terminaría de cerrar con el tiempo.

Cuando al fin acabó, limpió todo, se lo enseñó a Snape, quien dio un gruñido de aprobación y cuando fue a salir por la puerta, se paró vacilante.

-Er... ¿profesor?

Snape levantó la cabeza del libro a cuya lectura había vuelto.

-Mañana es jueves y er...-No sabía cómo continuar- según su planificación...

-Potter, mañana le ayudaré yo con sus cosas. Ese era el trato y no trataré de evadirlo.

-Eh, bien... Entonces¿dónde quedamos?

-No creo que pueda soportar estar encerrado en la sala de Gryffindor más de 5 minutos, y no quiero que nos vean en la biblioteca, así que, si no se le ocurre ninguna idea mejor, venga aquí con sus cosas a la misma hora.

Harry odiaba ese lugar, pero no quería tampoco que los vieran juntos. Sin duda si el profesor se sintiera observado, le trataría con mayor desprecio y ya era suficiente con cómo se comportaba normalmente con él.

-Bien, señor. Aquí estaré.

Y sin más, se fue a su torre a descansar.


	4. Deberes

**Capítulo cuatro**

Al día siguiente les pusieron muchísimos deberes todos los profesores menos, para sorpresa de los Gryffindor, Snape. Todos se preguntaban por qué, pero Harry tenía una ligera sospecha que le hizo sonrojar. En realidad no se consideraba tan desagradable como para que el profesor hiciera lo que fuese, aunque estuviera en contra de sus principios, para librase de él cuanto antes.

Pasaron el día apaciblemente hasta que se despidió de sus amigos.

-Harry¿va todo bien?- le preguntó Hermione-. Ayer también te tuviste que ir.

-No os preocupéis. Es una larga historia. Os la contaré esta noche si no estáis muy cansados.

-Está bien, Harry.

Sus amigos le dejaron ir con cierta reticencia.

Harry llevaba en su mochila gran cantidad de libros, así como su varita, tintero, pluma y pergaminos. Hoy tendría que trabajar mucho. Llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante.

Harry entró. Hoy por lo menos había llegado a tiempo.

-Bien, empecemos. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?

-Tengo que practicar transformaciones, encantamientos, buscar en el mapa estelar las conjunciones de los planetas, redactar un ensayo sobre la revuelta de los duendes y otro sobre las características de los Lethifods.-Recitó Harry con voz monótona.

-¡Y tiene que hacer todo eso hoy!- Snape se había quedado asombrado...

-Sí, señor.

-Bien... bien. Siéntese. Estrictamente hablando no tengo que hacerle los deberes, así que comience por lo que prefiera.- Snape estaba resignado.

Harry decidió empezar por las redacciones, lo más aburrido de todo. Primero hizo la de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. A Harry los Lethifods le parecían criaturas horribles, pero seguro que a Hagrid le entusiasmaban. El semigigante también les ordenó que hicieran un dibujo detallado del mismo, y Harry se dispuso a hacerlo.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?- Snape sobresaltó a Harry, quien estaba muy concentrado. ¿Es que ese hombre no podía ser feliz sin asustar a la gente?

-Hago un dibujo explicatorio.

-¿Y qué se supone que es¿Una especie de gato? Si lo es, dibuja usted realmente mal.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Es un Lethifod, señor. A lo mejor usted puede superarlo-. Le contestó un poco picado. A ver si le dejaba en paz de una maldita vez.

-Continúe, Potter.

Mientras Harry seguía en otro pergamino con la revuelta de los duendes, pues de repente se había hartado de los lethifods, Snape había cogido un cuaderno al estilo muggle y se concentraba en él mientras parecía escribir algo con un grafito. A Harry le desconcentraba el rasgueo veloz de Snape sobre el papel y de vez en cuando estiraba el cuello para ver lo que hacía el profesor, pero nunca lo conseguía.

Terminó con el ensayo de Historia y empezó con el de adivinación. Lo que menos le gustaba después de pociones. Harry resoplaba cada dos por tres. Se aburría muchísimo y le daba la impresión de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Al final Snape se hartó de oírle, dejó el cuaderno y se acercó a él.

-Parece usted la locomotora que les trae al colegio. ¿Cual es el problema?

Harry le miró sorprendido. No acertó a responder, así que Snape fijó su vista en el **trabajo** y dijo:

-Siempre he odiado esa asignatura. Adivinación, vaya una basura.- Snape estaba siendo expansivo. No sólo le había dado su opinión francamente, sino que se estaba poniendo en lugar de Harry. A este se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

-Eh... ¿Podría ayudarme?

Snape le miró. Harry se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Había sido un estúpido olvidando de repente con quién estaba hablando. Bajó la mirada a su mapa avergonzado. Al cabo de un rato, Snape cogió el trabajo.

-Déjeme ver...

Mientras lo leía iba señalando fallos y errores como: "Tiene usted una letra horrible, por eso dibuja tan mal" o "absorber se escribe las dos con B como en sorBete" lo juro, no me lo estoy inventando o "Su sutileza es mínima, por eso confunde los signos y en pociones es un desastre"... y así todo. Sin embargo, Harry notó que lo hacía con ánimo constructivo, no para ofenderle (o no sólo para ofenderle).

Al final Snape le dijo cosas que podía cambiar para mejorar y Harry terminó haciendo un ensayo de adivinación aceptable.

-Y ahora debería empezar con las prácticas. ¿Qué tiene que hacer exactamente?

-Para transformaciones continuar con la transformación de animales en lámparas y en encantamientos practicar el hechizo desilusionador... eh... con un compañero.

Snape suspiró.

-Entonces, vamos allá. ¿Tiene sapo?

-Er... no. Se me olvidó.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-Espere aquí- y salió del despacho, pero volvió para asomar la cabeza -- . Y no toque nada -. Se fue definitivamente.

Harry empezó a pasear la vista por el despacho pensando que después de todo, no le estaba yendo tan mal. Snape estaba desconocido para él... ¿Por qué sería? Se fue fijando en los tarros repugnantes de la estantería con sus correspondientes etiquetas mientras paseaba por la habitación para estirar las piernas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sentado. Luego echó un vistazo a algunos títulos de la biblioteca privada de Snape. Se sorprendió al ver que no sólo había libros de pociones y de DCAO, si no novelas, revistas... Sus ojos fueron atraídos por un grueso volumen de tapas de cuero negro atado con un cordel fino de color verde. Lo cogió y se sorprendió al abrirlo: era un álbum de fotos.

Como siempre, a Harry le pudo más la curiosidad que el sentido común y empezó a hojearlo.

Vio imágenes en movimiento de un Snape bebé con los que indudablemente eran sus padres, un Snape niño y un Snape adolescente. Estas últimas le interesaban más. Había fotos hechas en Hogwarts, incluso en alguna le pareció ver por detrás de la figura de Snape a alguna cara conocida. Por fin descubrió en una a su padre, quien miraba con cara de pocos amigos cómo Snape abrazaba a una chica muy guapa mientras ésta le daba un beso en la mejilla. James parecía de verdad molesto, hasta desapareció de la foto por un extremo. Cuando esto ocurrió, Harry se fijó en Snape. Era mucho más atractivo que ahora... Tal vez fuera porque no paraba de sonreír y se movía con gracia y sin afectación. En general todas las fotos mostraban a un Snape feliz y Harry no acertaba a comprender cómo su profesor había cambiado tanto. Miraba a la chica con embeleso y ella le devolvía la terna mirada... con unos ojos idénticos a los de Harry.

Harry cerró el álbum de golpe y lo colocó en el estante rápidamente.

Volvió a su asiento en la mesa alejada del escritorio. Estaba pálido. No comprendía cómo era posible, pero las fotos no debían estar trucadas... lo que había visto, había sucedido en el pasado.

-Creo que esto valdrá.

Harry se dio la vuelta y encontró al Snape actual, envejecido antes de tiempo, desaseado, cruel y cerrado en sí mismo. Harry no sentía odio por él, no en ese momento, sino lástima.

-Gracias, profesor.

Snape le dio el sapo. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico? De repente tenía una mirada triste y melancólica... Bah, adolescentes.

Harry intentó transformar el sapo en lámpara, como McGonagall les había dicho, pero le era imposible concentrarse por mucho que lo intentara.

No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Snape y su madre... ahora entendía por qué Snape le miraba así siempre: era idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre... o sea, que veía el triunfo de James sobre él y encima los ojos de ella estaban siempre presentes en una cara idéntica a la de su enemigo... Debía despertar recuerdos muy dolorosos al profesor.

-Eso no está bien, Potter- Harry pegó un brinco al descubrir que Snape estaba mirando por encima del hombro lo que hacía.

-Lo estoy intentando.

-Es usted un vago redomado. Tiene que concentrarse más. Observe.

Ante los ojos de Harry, el sapo se convirtió en una lámpara de pie gótica labrada en ónice con la pantalla de color verde y luego volvió a su forma original.

-Ahora es su turno.

Harry lo intentó. No le salió y Snape le obligó a practicar hasta que por fin lo logró tres veces seguidas. A Harry le extraño que el profesor pusiera tanto empeño en que aprendiera.

"Supongo que se toma su trabajo muy en serio"- pensó.

-Cuando regrese a su torre, devuélvaselo a Longbottom.

Harry miró al sapo.

-¿Es Trevor?

Snape le miró con malicia. Era Trevor. Lo que Harry no podía imaginar era cómo había caído en manos del profesor. Seguro que se le había escapado a Neville, como siempre, y Snape lo había guardado hasta entonces con la esperanza de usarlo para algo.

-Y ahora... encantamientos.

Harry asintió. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, iba a tener que practicar un hechizo que no dominaba del todo con el profesor y no sabía qué pasaría si le salía mal... Hoy por lo menos no le había amenazado de muerte, y dudaba que intentar algo como desilusionarle fuera a ser algo provechoso.

Viendo la indecisión de Harry, Snape cogió a Trevor otra vez y le dijo:

-Practique primero con él.

Harry lo hizo tres veces seguidas bien (el hechizo y el contrahechizo), así que a Snape no le quedó más remedio que ser desilusionado.

Estaba en posición frente a Harry cuando éste estornudó. Snape le miró con desagrado.

-Lo siento. Ayer me resfrié con la lluvia.

-Espero que no le pase mientras intenta camuflarme... o lo lamentará.

Harry se sintió ofendido y le lanzó el hechizo sin avisar. Lo había hecho a la perfección. Snape sintió como si algo helado bajase por su cuerpo y al instante vio como su apariencia se asemejaba a la de la pared del fondo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Se imaginó a Snape convertido en camaleón, reptando por las paredes y sacando la lengua...

-Bien, estoy esperando-. La fría voz del profesor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Parecía un poco molesto.

-Eh, sí.

Harry tocó con su varita a Snape y el encantamiento se rompió.

-No está mal del todo, Potter.

A Snape le había impresionado de verdad que Harry lo hubiera hecho a la primera, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido ni siquiera bajo tortura. Harry aceptó el comentario orgulloso. Viniendo de Snape, eso era casi un elogio.

Como ya había terminado, se agachó para meter sus libros en la mochila. Tosió.

"Maldito resfriado"

Snape estaba sentado tras su escritorio de nuevo. Observaba cómo el chico recogía sus cosas. Se parecía mucho a su padre... y a su madre. Lily... No quería olvidarla por nada del mundo, aunque no le hacía ningún bien recordarla. Desgraciadamente, Harry le recordaba mucho a ella.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y garabateó: "Harry Potter ha estado bajo castigo en mi despacho hasta las 23.30. Severus Snape."

-Potter, tome. Si alguien le para por el camino para pedirle explicaciones por rondar fuera de hora por el castillo, enseñe esto.

Harry lo cogió y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba cansado. Se despidió sin ser respondido pensando en lo que había visto en la foto... no le molestaba, pero le intrigaba. ¿Qué había pasado realmente entre sus padres y Snape? Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

-¿Pero entonces, te pegó?- Hermione estaba histérica.-Es un puerco sin escrúpulos.

Ron la miró sorprendido. Hermione nunca hablaba mal de ningún profesor, ni siquiera de Snape.

-Sí, Hermione. Por eso tenía esas marcas. Ya casi no se ven.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías chocado contra una estatua- dijo Ron.

-El único capaz de eso aquí- dijo Harry riendo- eres tú.

Los tres estaban reunidos en la sala común. Era ya muy tarde, pero Ron y Hermione le habían estado esperando para que les contase lo que les había ocultado después de su castigo con Snape.

-Y lo peor de todo no es que me pegara, sino que ahora tenemos que pasar nuestro tiempo libre juntos.

-¡QUÉ!- Gritaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

Harry tomó aire. Iba a ser una larga noche de explicaciones.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Pues aquí tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado.

Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.

Snape White


	5. Serpeinets y flores

Ante todo quería dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí y muy especialmente a los que me habéis dejado reviews. Gracias, de verdad. Espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque es un poco corto...

**Capítulo 5**

Harry estaba en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el resto de sus compañeros. Ahora que Ron y Hermione ya sabían todo lo que había pasado entre Snape y él, con el consiguiente castigo impuesto por parte de Dumbledore a ambos, podían hablarlo libremente mientras cuidaban de sus serpeinets, las criaturas que les tocaba estudiar ese día.

-Pero Harry¿Hasta cuando tenéis que estar así?

-No lo sé, Hermione. Supongo que hasta que Dumbledore quiera.

-Fiu, colega. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

-Gracias, Ron. Tú siempre dando ánimos.

-Sí, la patética comadreja tiene un espíritu tan decadente como la ruina de casa en la que vive él y toda su sucia familia- dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras por detrás de ellos.

Los tres se giraron para encarar a Draco Malfoy, quien llevaba un serpeinet en el regazo. Pansy y los gorilas estaban detrás de él, riendo.

Harry retuvo a Ron agarrandole por el hombro. No quería que Hagrid tuviera que intervenir.

-Largo, Malfoy. ¿Tu vida es tan aburrida que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que perseguirnos? Entiendo que no puedas vivir sin nosotros, pero mejor déjanos. No podemos corresponderte.

-Tan repelente como de costumbre, Potter. Sólo venía a decirte que hay un feo rumor circulando por ahí...- Su rostro hizo una mueca que era una pobre imitación de sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal las clases con el profesor Snape¿Ya has conseguido diferenciar entre una planta bulbosa y una carnívora?

-Sí, la bulbosa se parece a tu cara y la carnívora a la de tu madre.

La arrogante sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció y los Gryffindor notaron que dudaba entre responder o pegarle. Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta airadamente y alejarse de allí.

Cuando los tres le vieron irse, Hermione dijo:

-¿Cómo ha sabido que tienes que estar con Snape fuera del horario escolar?

-No lo sé... ¿Creéis que sabe lo que en realidad hago en ese tiempo?

-Lo dudo. Creo que intentaba provocarte para que bajaras la guardia y se lo dijeras sin querer- dijo la chica.

-Ja, pues le ha salido el tiro por la culata. ¿Eh, Harry?- rió Ron.

-Atención, clase. Voy a dar teoría-dijo Hagrid a los alumnos  
Harry sonrió y centró su atención en su serpeinet. Eran unos animales muy interesantes y escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que Hagrid daba sobre ellos.

A Draco también le gustaban. Pensaba que eran criaturas muy dignas para un Slytherin. ¡Incluso el nombre le recordaba al de las serpientes! Estaba planteándose quedarse el suyo sin que Hagrid se diera cuenta.

Acariciaba al bicho que seguía en su regazo mientras hacía como que escuchaba al palurdo del semigigante.

Se sentía frustrado. ¿Qué tramaba su jefe de casa? Desde que descubrió a Potter salir del despacho de Snape mientras hacía su ronda nocturna de prefecto, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto. Afortunadamente Potter no le había visto.

No pensaba que Snape le estuviera dando clases al Gryffindor... ¿un castigo, quizá? No. Slytherin y Gryffindor daban clase de pociones juntos y él sabía que Potter no había sido castigado ese día. Luego había algo más... No confiaba del todo en Snape. Su padre le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con él y que le vigilara... ¿Estaba Snape ayudando a Potter en algo? Eso era improbable. Se odiaban y Snape era un Slytherin, no ayudaría a nadie a quien odiara a menos que tuviese una razón importante. A menos que... ¿no sería por causa de Dumbledore¿ No estaría el viejo detrás de todo, como siempre?

Si Snape estaba ayudando a Potter porque Dumbledore le obligaba sólo podía ser para armar a Potter con algo contra el Señor Tenebroso... Su futuro señor... Luego tenía que averiguar lo que era. Si estaban tramando algo contra el Señor Oscuro y él, Draco, lo descubría y le advertía, sin duda el Lord le estaría muy agradecido... Ya tenía un nuevo aliciente para vigilar a Potter, aparte de para vengar el confinamiento de su padre.

Era una lástima que Snape entrara en el juego. Le caía bien su jefe de casa y amigo íntimo de su familia desde hacía tanto tiempo pero, con tal de quedar bien ante el Lord, haría lo que fuera.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-Potter, concéntrese.

Harry había dejado vagar sus pensamientos mientras cumplía con su parte del castigo. Esta vez Snape le había mandado separar los estambres de las flores ígneas, muy usadas como activador en muchas pociones. No era un trabajo peligroso, ni siquiera repugnante, pero sí aburrido. MUY aburrido y Harry estaba empezando a pensar en las musarañas.

Le ponía un poco nervioso estar solo con Snape en la misma habitación y más aún cuando tenía que manipular materiales que pertenecían al profesor.

-Lo siento, señor- Harry intentó arreglar el estambre que había estropeado y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

¡Y pensar que Snape había estado saliendo con su madre de joven¿Qué había pasado? Tendría que averiguarlo, pero no se lo podía preguntar directamente a su profesor. ¿A quién más podría preguntárselo¿A Dumbledore? Ridículo... ¡Lupin! Claro, sin duda él se lo contaría o como mínimo le daría algunas pistas.

Snape observaba al muchacho en silencio que trabajaba de espaldas a él. Estaba delante de una montaña de flores ígneas, otra de estambres y a sus pies un montón de pétalos y de restos de flores deshojadas esparcidas.

"Qué bucólico"- pensó Snape con ironía.

Sin duda el chico sabía hacer las cosas bien cuando se le controlaba. Si él hubiera sido su padrino en vez de ese chucho pulgoso... Espera¿estaba pensando en qué hubiera hecho él si el chico estuviera a su cargo? Estaba empezando a chochear, sin duda.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su lectura de "El Profeta". No había nada nuevo. Como siempre Fudge decía tonterías, Rita Skeeter cotilleos infundados , seguía la orden de búsqueda y captura de Sirius Black...

"A ese ya no le encontrarán" pensó Snape con un sentimiento mitad amargo, mitad de satisfacción. Si había alguien a quien odiara más que a James Potter, ese era Black. Aún así, el destino del padrino de Harry le parecía una cruel ironía y se le ponían los pelos de punta al pensar en ello.

Le sacaron de sus pensamientos unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pase- dijo con voz que pretendía infundir respeto. No le apetecía ver a ningún alumno a esas horas.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola, muchachos.- dijo sonriente.

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Dumbledore y puso cara de asombro.

-Buenas noches, Señor Director- saludó Snape, también con mirada sorprendida. El periódico seguía en sus manos.

-Venía sólo a ver qué tal iba este pequeño arreglo entre vosotros.

-Como ve, el señor Potter y yo somos capaces de comportarnos civilizadamente.

-Ya veo...- dijo el anciano mirándole por encima de sus cristales de media luna. No parecía del todo convencido.- ¿Tú que opinas, Harry?

Harry se puso muy nervioso de repente. Si decía que Snape le estaba esclavizando, sería descuartizado por la mirada del grasiento profesor, si decía que era feliz así, sería muy evidente que mentía.

-Er... bueno, me es de mucha ayuda poder hacer aquí los deberes.- Una respuesta diplomática. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no decir que le era muy útil Snape, quien ese momento le miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Me alegro oírte decir eso, Harry. Veo que también ayudas al profesor Snape... aunque pensaba que él también colaboraría en su propio trabajo. Seguro que él no te hace los deberes aunque te ayude...

Snape se sintió insultado. Ya veía por dónde iba el Director... ¡Le estaba llamando vago y negrero delante de un alumno¡Delante de Potter, además!

Harry vio cómo el profesor se ponía tenso mientras Dumbledore le sonreía.

-En fin, os dejo. No os quedéis hasta muy tarde- y el director salió.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Snape se levantó de su asiento y tiró el periódico sobre el escritorio. ¿Quería Albus que trabajara con el chico? Pues nada. Seguro que el viejo tenía medios mágicos de espionaje en su despacho... tendría que investigar la habitación.

Se acercó a la mesa en la que Harry ya había vuelto al trabajo mientras se arremangaba. Harry consiguió a duras penas reprimir el impulso de abrir su boca desmesuradamente. El profesor se había puesto a su lado y le estaba ayudando con las flores.  
Ahora trabajaban hombro con hombro.

En silencio.

Harry no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

El profesor trabajaba diestramente. Medio a hurtadillas Harry observó las finas manos de su profesor. Eran unas manos muy hermosas y elegantes a la vez que fuertes. Nunca antes se había fijado en ellas. Se sorprendió pensando en qué se sentiría al tener unas manos como esas... Sus movimientos, casi de danza, le hipnotizaban. A lo mejor Snape haría bien de mimo.

Snape se dio cuenta de que el alumno le observaba trabajar y se sintió halagado. Sin duda Potter admiraba su habilidad conseguida a través de muchos años de experiencia. A su vez observó cómo trabajaba Harry. A pesar de llevar toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo lo mismo, no parecía que hubiese entendido cómo hacerlo.

-Potter

Harry, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, respondió tímidamente.

-¿Sí?

-Tiene que hacerlo así- y cogió la flor que sostenía Harry entre sus manos para deshojarla hábilmente y desprender de manera total los estambres.- ¿Lo ve? Pruebe usted.

Harry cogió una de las flores y probó nuevamente intentando imitar al otro.

-Así no, Mire.- Y quitó los estambres a la flor que Harry sostenía.

Harry intentó que no se rozaran sus manos mientras duró esa explicación. No sabía por qué, pero no podía tocar a su profesor. Le daba vergüenza, como si fuera a violar la intimidad del hombre.

Snape se dio cuenta y le pareció muy divertida la reacción del chico ante su proximidad, así que, sin apartar su máscara de seriedad y profesionalidad, le rozó la mano aposta con la excusa de quitar otro pétalo y descubrió con deleite que el otro la apartaba.

"Vaya, vaya... qué tímido y vergonzoso es este Potter. Ni que temiera contagiarse si me toca."- pensó Snape.

Así que el profesor ya tenía otra nueva distracción que además servía para atormentar al pobre chico. Cada vez que veía a Harry elegir una flor del montón, él iba "distraídamente" a por la misma y de paso aprovechaba para rozarle. Era una chiquillada, pero a Snape le gustaba molestar, y molestar a Potter era su especialidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan simple el chico?

Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Lo estaba Snape haciendo aposta¿Estaba cogiendo las flores a por las que él iba¿Y no podía alejarse un poco más? Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, le habría seguido el juego... pero jugar con Snape debía de ser peligroso. Así que, simplemente, hizo como que no se daba cuenta.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta que no quedó una sola flor entera encima de la mesa. Cuando por fin terminaron, Snape volvió al escritorio con gesto malhumorado a coger el periódico y Harry se despidió del profesor ligeramente desconcertado.

Cuando Snape escuchó cerrarse la puerta, una vez solo y sin sentirse observado, se permitió relajarse y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No sé si este capítulo ha sido patético o no, pero yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo (en clase de dibujo técnico, concretamente)... así que ya sabéis.

Si te ha gustado¡dímelo! si te ha dado ganas de vomitar ¡dímelo!


	6. Harry se arriesga

**Capítulo 6**

Pasaban los días. Harry y Snape cumplían el castigo a rajatabla, incluidos los sábados, día en que Snape "servía" a Harry. Los sábados eran días curiosos, porque ninguno de los dos trabajaba, por lo tanto las tareas que hacían juntos no estaban tan ligadas a los estudios. Al principio Harry decidió hacer deberes ese día cuando tenía que pasar el tiempo con Snape, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que incluso algunos sábados bajaba al despacho de Snape sólo con un libro para leer (normalmente de Quidditch) mientras que el profesor se contentaba con estar dentro del despacho hasta que fuera la hora a la que se iba el muchacho.

Uno de esos sábados, Snape estaba realmente aburrido. No sabía que hacer para distraerse en ese tiempo, y no podía irse del despacho porque iría en contra del castigo. Todavía no había descubierto si Dumbledore tenía cámaras mágicas o artilugios similares ocultos en la habitación, así que era arriesgado desentenderse de el chico. Entonces hizo algo inusual.

Harry estaba leyendo otra vez la manera de posicionarse correctamente sobre la escoba de manera elegante para caer en picado cuando notó que algo hacía sombra sobre su libro. Se giró y vio a Snape con algo en las manos.

-¿Ajedrez?- preguntó tímidamente el chico.

Snape asintió.

-Supongo que no será usted un rival digno para mí, pero puede intentarlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dejó el libro en el asiento y ambos se dirigieron al escritorio para enfrentarse en el juego.

Por supuesto, Harry recibió la paliza de su vida, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a perder con Ron, y no le importó... bueno, o no le hubiera importado si por lo menos Snape no se pasase tanto con él insultándole. Snape ganando era insoportable. Harry no sabía por qué seguía jugando a ese estúpido juego si solo le traía disgustos.

Así pues, el resto de los sábados Snape se los pasó humillando a Harry en el tablero. (Creo que sobra decir que el resto del los días los pasaba intentado humillar a Harry de otras maneras)

Las semanas pasaron sin incidentes importantes hasta que un día Snape no pudo más. El profesor era capaz de aguantar estoicamente toda la tensión, pero a veces esta era demasiada, incluso para él. Voldemort acechaba, el viejo le obligaba a espiar, odiaba a sus alumnos (menos a la mayoría de los Slytherin, claro), le agobiaban los días de rutina, siempre dedicado a guardar las apariencias, sin descanso, sin apoyo... No podía más. Ese mundo que le amenazaba, el pasado siempre volviendo a su memoria, las tediosas clases, los insufribles e irritantes alumnos... Sólo había algo que le ayudaba a desahogarse: "languor aperio". Así se llamaba la poción que le hacía perder la cabeza.

La última vez que la preparó, esa en la que Potter le espió, había guardado lo que le sobró en un recipiente y la había escondido en un armario. Ahora era la ocasión para sacarla. La necesitaba.

Se acercó al mueble que la guardaba y abriéndolo recogió el frasco. Lo depositó sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Tenía una copa en la mano. Sabía que no debía y sin embargo... Cogió el frasco por el largo cuello y justo cuando el burbujeante líquido iba a salir para derramarse sobre la copa, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Profesor... tiene que ... venir- Era Draco, que venía jadeando-. ¡Zabini ha aparecido colgado de una lámpara del pasillo Oeste!... ¡Tiene muy mal aspecto, profesor¡Se agita y grita!- Draco miraba a Snape con cara de preocupación- ¡Por favor! n. de la a.: Este Draco me recuerda a Harry

Snape dejó la copa y el frasco que sostenía con determinación sobre la mesa y siguió a Draco. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, le hubiera despachado rápido, pero el rubio le caía bien, aparte de que parecía que era una afrenta contra su casa, con lo cual, salió sin dudar.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis, otro muchacho, moreno esta vez, abrió la puerta del despacho. Estaba vacío, lo cual le había pasado ya anteriormente en alguna otra "cita" diaria con Snape, así que se sentó sin extrañarse.

Había pensado mucho estas últimas semanas con respecto a su profesor de pociones... le intrigaba. Quería conocerlo mejor, en la medida de lo posible.

Era algo casi imposible, Snape llevaba siempre puesta su coraza, como un puerco espín, y mordía si te acercabas a él. Sin embargo, Harry quería conocerle más allá de su apariencia. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, porque era un chico de buen corazón y sospechaba que detrás de esa máscara, había alguien diferente al Snape que todos conocían. En las fotos del álbum que vio, Snape había sido feliz, luego no era algo imposible que el profesor sonriera. Además, quería que él le apreciase, quería ganarse su respeto. Le admiraba. No podía decirse que le cayera bien, pero sin duda le admiraba. Por eso, estos días había estado intentando mejorar en su trato con él, incluso se había tomado en serio sus deberes para que Snape dejara de pensar que era un vago sin remedio y un inútil.

Frente al escritorio, comenzó a sacar sus cosas. Hoy le tocaba a Snape ayudar a Harry. Desde que esto ocurría Harry había mejorado muchísimo. El chico se había preguntado si al profesor también le era útil su ayuda.

Comenzó con la redacción de astronomía. No estaba muy inspirado, y la vista se le iba, recorriendo el despacho. Cuando estaba con Snape no tenía muchas oportunidades de fijarse en las cosas que había en la habitación. n. de la a.: Nunca hay que perder a Snape de vista. Es muy peligroso. Sus ojos se detuvieron ante la mesa que estaba alejada de la que usaba Harry en ese momento. Había una botella con un cuello muy estilizado al lado de una copa vacía.

Harry empezó a sospechar. ¿Y si era esa la poción que había visto beber a Snape? A su mente volvieron las espantosas imágenes del profesor fuera de sí. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que volviera a pasar. No lo quería. Su mente empezó a darle vueltas y comenzó a sentir ansiedad. Una idea le vino a la mente.

Se levantó, se acercó al frasco, lo cogió y se lo llevó. Metió apresuradamente todas sus cosas en la mochila y salió del despacho con la botella en una mano.

¡Qué estaba haciendo¡A él que más le daba lo que hiciera Snape! No era eso... sólo que no se perdonaría si no hubiera actuado para evitarlo. No quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría el profesor cuando descubriese lo que había hecho... pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Era un idiota y estaba jugando con fuego.

Aminorando el paso, llegó a la torre de Gryffindor. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que la señora gorda ya le había preguntado tres veces la contraseña.

-Ad veritatis lumen- dijo por fin.

-Ya era hora, chico.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, todavía agarraba firmemente el frasco. No sabía qué hacer con él.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa?- era Hermione.

-¡Nada!- Harry empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos, pero Hermione le detuvo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

Harry estaba acorralado, no tenía alternativa, así que se lo enseñó a Hermione. La chica cogió el frasco cuidadosamente y lo examinó.

-¿Qué es?

Harry le explicó atropelladamente lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esto. Creo que hiciste lo correcto, un poco arriesgado, pero bueno. Si no me equivoco, por lo que me acabas de contar y por el aspecto que tiene debe de ser uno de los alucinógenos prohibidos por el ministerio... tal vez uno de los aperio... Son pociones muy fuertes y peligrosas. Mejor será que no la escondamos, por si acaso alguien la encuentra.

-¿y qué hacemos?

-Creo que no se la vas a devolver al profesor Snape ¿verdad?- Hermione vio negar con la cabeza a Harry -. Entonces lo desvaneceremos. ¡Evanesco! – y el líquido desapareció - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el despacho?

-Yo... no se me ocurrió. No podía pensar claro.

Hermione sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Más te vale que intentes descansar antes de que se dé cuenta.

Harry se sobresaltó. No había reparado en que pronto un Snape furioso iría a por él. Una vez más pensó que era un idiota. Lentamente subió los escalones rumbo a su dormitorio.

Severus Snape estaba fatigado. Se había pasado toda la tarde poniendo orden en Slytherin. Cuando llegó hasta donde Draco le señaló se encontró, efectivamente, a Zabini colgado de una de las pocas lámparas que había en Hogwarts (la mayoría eran antorchas) y hubo de pasar bastante tiempo hasta que se restableciera la situación y se esclarecieran los hechos. Como no, Pevees estaba detrás de todo. Después de esto, quiso acompañar personalmente a Blaise a la enfermería y se quedó con él hasta asegurarse de que el chico se había recuperado del susto. Estaba volviendo a su despacho cuando Filch le interceptó para resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

El pesado squib le entretuvo con sus cosas el resto de la tarde y ya eran las 22.00 cuando por fin entró en su despacho y se dejó caer pesadamente en su butaca.

Una vez allí, revolvió por los cajones del escritorio hasta encontrar su pequeña agenda en la cual anotó todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente, las reuniones con los profesores y con algunos padres...

Cogió la copa que había encima del escritorio y se sirvió un trago de grog n. de la a.: dedicado a Kaworu. Se llevó el cáliz a los labios pensativo... algo faltaba... algo fallaba... ¿Qué era? Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta, se incorporó y dejó bruscamente la copa intacta sobre la superficie de madera. ¡POTTER¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo¡El castigo! Dumbledore podía tomar cartas en el asunto... Entonces fijó su atención en la copa llena... ¡Faltaba algo más¿Donde estaba la poción? Recordó haberla dejado sobre esa misma mesa... Su mente comenzó a conectar ideas rápidamente. ¡Potter se la había robado! Hijo de...paesf g1aojrpjrpjropirg.

Estaba furioso. Abrió la puerta del despacho y con paso rápido fue subiendo pisos hasta llegar a un cuadro que representaba a una señora muy gorda que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa horrible.

Harry no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin parar. ¡Qué había hecho! Lentamente se fue sumiendo en una modorra intranquila y empezó a soñar. _Estaba en un garaje al estilo muggle que ardía en llamas. A su alrededor circulaba un montón de gente a la que no parecía importarle que fueran quemados vivos. Harry agarró a alguien por el brazo y lo intentó sacar de allí, pero esa persona no quería y se lo ponía muy difícil al muchacho. Oía ruidos de gente hablando y de pies y manos que se movían..._ ¡Lo estaba escuchando de verdad! Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como alguien separaba bruscamente las cortinas del dosel y unos ojos oscuros y fríos se clavaban en él tras una nariz ganchuda.

Sin previo aviso, una mano le cogió por el cuello del pijama y le sacó de su cama. Se lo llevó de la torre haciendo caso omiso a los fritos de los Gryffindors que estaban todavía despiertos y a los intentos de Harry por desasirse. Sin decir nada, le arrastró hasta las mazmorras. Hasta su despacho.

Cuando llegaron le soltó empujándolo contra la pared.

Snape miró a su presa. Su cara estaba roja, su respiración agitada, no podía pensar.

-Potter- su apellido sonó una vez más como un insulto- qué ha hecho.

-Señor...- Harry se apretó contra la pared. Tenía a Snape prácticamente encima, acorralándole y su repugnante aliento le penetraba los pulmones.

-No juegue conmigo. ¡Dónde está!

Harry tomó aire. No le iba a servir de nada negar lo evidente. Miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro de Snape buscando una salida, pero el cetrino rostro enmarcado por la cortina grasienta del profesor le cubría casi todo el ángulo de visión. Cerró los ojos un momento, suspirando dijo muy bajito:

-Ya no está.

Snape le clavó la mirada, Harry aún evitándola, la sentía sobre él.

Snape apretó los dientes y sin previo aviso giró bruscamente agarrando al chico por el brazo y salieron del despacho. Harry se vio arrastrado una vez más a un paso rápido e implacable por el profesor. A pesar de lo asustado que estaba se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la salida del castillo, pero no dijo nada. Sería peor. Salieron.

El pijama de invierno no pudo frenar la cuchillada de aire frío en la intemperie. Un viento glacial movía los árboles a un compás desenfrenado y se oía el sonido, casi un aullido, del viento. De la boca de Harry salía vaho, empezaba a no sentir los dedos de las manos, los pies descalzos caían pesadamente por la húmeda hierba todavía más insensibles que las manos. La franela se movía y el frío le entraba por el cogote, por la nariz, se expandía por debajo de toda su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba intentando evitar de manera ineficaz la creciente tensión y rigidez de sus músculos y llegar al grado de congelación que le atravesaba como el metal.

Se encogió todo lo que pudo . Su nariz goteaba, sus labios se agrietaban, pero el profesor seguía tirando de él recorriendo los terrenos a grandes zancadas hasta el bosque prohibido. Cuando lelgaron a la linde, no se detuvo y se adentraron. Harry soltó un pequeño grito cuando una ráfaga volvió a atravesar todo su cuerpo. La garganta le escocía, le lloraban los ojos. Si Snape no le descuartizaba, la noche lo haría.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que para Harry fueron momentos de tortura inaguantable, Snape disminuyó la marcha y se paró. Encaró a Harry. Su piel ahora estaba más pálida de lo habitual y el brillo de sus ojos se distinguía incluso en la oscuridad.

-Ahora estamos fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Fuera de los terrenos de Dumbledore" –tradujo mentalmente Harry. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en un nuevo escalofrío. Snape seguía agarrándolo por un brazo.

-Señor Potter, tiene usted el dudoso don del altruismo. ¿Quién se cree que es husmeando por todas partes, hurgando en la vida de los demás? Demuestra usted poco respeto hacia otros. Las normas no son para usted¿verdad? Está muy por encima de esas nimiedades, la gente no importa, solo satisfacer su ego. ¿Se siente más poderoso por eso¿Necesita constante atención? Todo debe girar alrededor suyo. ¿Qué quiere oír¿un constante aplauso¿ que sin usted la vida no sería la misma? Le odio. Odio todo su egoísmo, su estupidez, su ignorancia y prepotencia... todo. – Snape había siseado todo esto muy rápido. Se sentía más aliviado ahora, como si hubiera aclarado sus ideas.

A Harry las palabras le llegaron como a cámara lenta. Estaba aterido y no podía pensar con normalidad. La crudeza del frío y de las palabras del otro le nublaban las ideas. Quería disculparse, dar una explicación y lo que dijo fue:

-Señor... s-sé lo de mi madre y usted.

Snape sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado directamente sobre el pecho. Lily... la recordaba nítidamente, y más cuando miraba al odioso Potter a los ojos. Era un atrevimiento tan grande que el Gryffindor le confesara eso y en ese momento, después de todo lo que le había dicho sobre entrometerse en la vida de los demás. Por un momento se quedó mudo. Multitud de sentimientos se agolparon en su mente mientras otra ráfaga helada les atravesó. Harry sentía mucho dolor. El frío le quemaba, si es que esto era posible. Sus dientes castañeaban.

-Señor- dijo tras pasado un tiempo- en-entiendo que n-no me a-aprecie debido a su-ssu relación c-con mi m-madre. P-pero quiero q-que sepa que y-yo no soy como era mi p-padre a m-mi edad... Le he estado ob-observando y l-l-lo que... he descubierto ha hecho q-que quiera a-acercarme más a usted. D-deseo s-su respeto y s-su consideración y p-por eso no p-puedo c-consentir q-que siga con esa poción. S-simplemente p-pensé q-que debía hacer algo y lo hice...

Harry no podía seguir hablando, si no se movían pronto , se congelaría. Snape estab impresionado. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Qué era todo esto? Por un lado estaba muy enfadado, pero una pequeña parte de su ser estaba confundida. ¿Potter quería su aprecio? No lo necesitaba. Le intrigaba esta "confesión". ¿Por qué Potter le decía eso?

Buscó al chico con los ojos entre las sombras. Harry había empezado a toser mientras otra corriente helada los envolvía. Snape se dio cuenta de repente del frío que hacía y de que Harry iba en pijama y descalzo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a su alumno. Se movió hacia él. Harry se echó para atrás al oír el movimiento del profesor. Notó que algo pesado caía sobre sus hombros. Snape lo estaba rodeando con su capa, compartiéndola. Protegiéndole del frío. Harry lo agradeció y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del hombre quien había empezado a andar a un paso rápido aunque más tranquilo.

Se dirigieron hacia el castillo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, los dos dentro de la capa del profesor. Si alguien les hubiera visto habría pensado que iban abrazados.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pues aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo. La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que contar de él, como que la descripción de lo que sentía Harry en el frío la sentía yo mientras escribía. Veréis, es que esta historia la iba escribiendo en el metro y el autobús (por eso a veces está como un poco desgajada) y el día en que escribí esa parte volviendo de la Universidad era de noche, en pleno invierno. Una de esas noches de Madrid en las que sopla el viento de la sierra. Los /las que seáis de aquí probablemente sabréis a qué tipo de frío me refiero. Os aseguro que no es una exageración, de hecho me quité el abrigo y el jersey para ver qué se sentía. La tinta del boli se me congelaba, llegó un punto en el que no salía.

Me gusta mucho la manera en la que Snape saca a Harry de su cuarto. Seguro que todos los jefes de casa tienen la contraseña de todas las casas de Hogwarts. Y el sueño de Harry está basado en uno que tuvo una amiga mía, lo dejo bien claro por que no quiero tener que pagar derechos de autor.

No estoy muy contenta con el discursito final del bosque... me parece que me ha quedado un poco patético, pero era necesario para que Sev cambie un poco... ¡Así que no me matéis!

Y nada más. Os agradezco de verdad que hayáis leído hasta aquí.  
Ahora os toca a vosotrs¡a comentar!


	7. Enfermedad y cura

**Capítulo 7**

Harry mezclaba los ingredientes en un caldero al fuego. Había machacado diversos minerales hasta convertirlos en un fino polvo que ascendía suavemente mezclándose con el aire. Harry inhalaba irremediablemente esas partículas notando cómo se clavaban en su garganta, ya dolorida y destrozada por la noche anterior.

Tenía recuerdos confusos, sobre todo de la vuelta al castillo. ¿Snape le había llevado bajo su capa compartiendo su calor¿Y le había acompañado hasta la sala común? Mientras caminaban, Harry estaba seguro de no haber hablado, pero ahora se arrepentía. Le hubiera gustado decirle más cosas a su profesor.

En ese momento, en la clase de pociones, se sentía mareado, confundido por sus pensamientos, los olores de la clase y, sobre todo, por la presencia de Snape en la misma habitación que él. Harry evitaba mirarle a toda costa, aún arriesgándose a perder puntos para Gryffindor. Estaba cansadísimo.

Malfoy no paraba de observarle sin que se diera cuenta. Potter parecía muy enfermo. Le temblaban las manos y tenía un ligero color blanco-amarillento, eso sin contar con la tos que le nacía desde lo más profundo del pecho, los estornudos, los ojos llorosos... ¿Qué le había pasado? A lo mejor había tenido una cita nocturna con el calamar gigante. A Malfoy se le escapó una sonrisa burlona que se apresuró a reprimir. Siguió trabajando en su poción. Parecía claro que Potter había dado una vueltecita nocturna por el castillo o por los terrenos y por eso estaba ahora así.

Se volvió a preguntar qué había pasado. Al rubio no se le escapaba la inquietud de los Gryffindor. Algo había pasado. Tal vez conseguiría averiguarlo...

Hermione y Ron miraban preocupados a Harry, pero le dejaban trabajar en paz. El día anterior habían visto con horror cómo Snape entraba en la sala común y se había dirigido sin vacilar al dormitorio de los chicos para salir más tarde arrastrando a Harry en pijama.

Estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo hasta que su amigo volvió. Harry estaba aterido y ellos le cuidaron. Querían hacerle mil preguntas, pero el estado de su amigo les disuadía. No sólo era malestar físico, se le veía ensimismado, nervioso. Ya tendrían tiempo de preguntarle. Miraban también tímidamente a Snape. Se comportaba como de costumbre pero si hubieran observado con detenimiento, se habrían dado cuenta de que sus pozos negros se dirían con frecuencia hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Snape le había dado muchas vueltas a lo ocurrido. De repente se había dado cuenta de su error. Se estaba comportando de una manera injusta con el chico. ¡Y él que creía ser imparcial a la hora de tratar a los demás! No es que ahora apreciase al muchacho, pero la noche anterior él le había abierto los ojos. Se vio a sí mismo como le veían los demás. Era casi inhumano, no le extrañaba que todo el mundo le rehuyera. Él no quería ser así. Él NO era así. De ahora en adelante haría algo para cambiar. Lo que pudiera, sería poco, dada la fama que tenía y su condición de ex-mortífago y espía. No podía perdonar al chico lo que había hecho, pero ahora había empezado a entender los motivos de Potter y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

De repente una tos alarmante se oyó por encima del burbujeo de los calderos. Harry parecía que iba a explotar de tanto toser. Se agitaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y a la tripa.

-Potter, vaya a la enfermería antes de que nos contagie a todos.

Aún tosiendo así, Harry le lanzó una mirada increpadora que afectó a Snape. El hombre se sintió un poco culpable, pero no se inmutó y sólo añadió:

-Señorita Granger, acompañele.

-Vamos Harry- susurró Hermione posando su mano sobre le hombro de éste. Los dos se fueron a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey se alarmó muchísimo al ver el estado del muchacho. Procedió a desvestirle y a meterle en la cama.

-¿Por qué no ha venido antes? No, no me lo digas. Otra vez haciéndose el valiente... ya no sé qué hacer con él. En fin, gracias por acompañarle, querida. ¿Podría pedirle a alguno de sus compañeros que trajesen sus cosas? Se quedará aquí por un tiempo- al ver la expresión de la chica añadió- No te preocupes. No es grave pero necesitará estar aquí varios días.

-Gracias, señora Pomfrey. Harry te veré luego. Vendremos Ron y yo. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo en especial?

Harry, que había vuelto a toser escandalosamente, negó como pudo y Hermione se fue. Harry se sentía un poco estúpido, metido en la cama por un pequeño resfriado Harry piensa que es pequeño. Seguro que Malfoy aprovecharía la ocasión para reírse de él por los pasillos.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vendremos a verte mañana, Harry- Hermione se despidió de él junto a Ron mientras la señora Pomfrey les echaba de la enfermería.

-Hasta mañana entonces.-respondió Harry.

Ron le sonrió antes de volverse hacia la puerta y Harry vio cómo sus amigos salían ¡cogidos de la mano! Tendría que hablar con Ron a solas... seguro que tenía muchas cosas que contarle...

Se tumbó sobre un costado, se sentía bastante mejor que el día anterior, cuando Hermione le acompañó a la enfermería, pero todavía estaba mal. Volvió a toser, por lo que la Señora Pomfrey acudió directa a su cama con una cucharada de jarabe en la mano que hizo tragar a Harry.

- Tómatelo, se buen chico.- De repente se irguió y dijo en dirección a la puerta.- ¡No puede recibir más visitas!

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a quién hablaba la mujer y cuando le vio se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
Era Snape

-Madame Pomfrey, vengo de parte de Dumbledore. Hoy es sábado y...

-Por mí como si el mismo Merlín se hubiera aparecido para visitarle. Hoy no recibirá a más gente.

-Es el único tiempo libre que tengo- Snape miró a la señora Pomfrey a los ojos.

Harry estaba mudo. ¿Snape pidiendo verle a él en la enfermería¿un sábado¿y con esos ojitos? La señora Pomfrey se sonrojó levemente ante esa mirada y con una sonrisita le respondió:

- Bueno, pero sólo un ratito.

"sí, mejor" pensaron los otros dos.

Cuando obtuvo el permiso, Snape acercó una silla a la cama de Harry. Y la señora Pomfrey se retiró a su despacho.

-Hoy es sábado. Que usted esté enfermo no nos exime de nuestras obligaciones.

-Ah, sí.- Harry estaba decepcionado. Claro, Snape venía a verle por obligación.

-He pensado...- Snape parecía incómodo- que quizás para matar el tiempo le gustaría aprender a dibujar.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.¿Qué estaba pasando? Snape le miraba con expectación.

-Bueno, he observado que tiene afición pero poca mano para ello. Le advierto que es algo muy largo de aprender y que puede que se harte, pero tiene sus recompensas.

-Profesor...

Snape le miró.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor.- dijo Harry con voz pausada.

-¿Cuál?- Snape le miraba receloso.

-Si va a ser usted quien me enseñe me gustaría que me tratase de tú.- La expresión de Snape se contrajo un poco y Harry se apresuró a añadir- Por supuesto, yo le seguiré tratando de usted si es lo que...

-Muy bien, Potter, ya que lo prefieres- dijo Snape. Snape sonrió mentalmente. Seguro que tratar a ese chico más cercanamente le ayudaba a cambiar... y eso era algo que nunca confesaría.- Le he... te he traído un cuaderno y unos lápices para que practiques.

Harry sonrió y los cogió.

-¿y bien¿por dónde empezamos?

-Te he traído un dibujo de Lethifod...- Harry sonrió cuando el profesor se lo enseñó. Parecía hecho por el propio Snape- Podrías empezar copiándolo y cuando salgas de aquí podemos ir a dibujarlos al natural.

Harry ahora sí que no podía creerlo. No se podía imaginar la escena de los dos juntos dibujando tranquilamente sobre la hierba.

-¿Dónde ha aprendido?

-Es una tradición familiar.

-Ah, y ¿Por qué no se mueve? Los cuadros de Hogwarts lo hacen.

-Bueno, eso es porque dibujar con magia es diferente a dibujar sin ella. Yo prefiero hacerlo con mis manos, pero si quieres, te enseñaré de las dos maneras...- Snape empezaba a mirar la puerta con añoranza. No se le daba bien abrirse a los demás y ahora quería vover a encerrarse en su mazmorra... No, se había hecho la promesa de cambiar. No iría a encerrarse. Después de ver a Potter daría un paseo al aire libre... o iría a la sala de profesores, no se aislaría. – Ah, por cierto...- Snape sacó un volumen de dentro de su capa y se lo tendió al chico.- Esto es para, que si quieres, lo leas. A mi me gustaba a tu edad.

Otra sorpresa más. Harry cogió el libro e intentó mirar al profesor a la cara, pero éste ya se había girado y se dirigía con su paso habitual hacia la puerta.

-Volveré mañana.- Y salió.

Harry se quedó un rato mirando la puerta cerrada, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho Snape. Después miró el título del libro: "Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo" de Mary Shelley.

Comenzó a hojearlo por curiosidad, nunca lo había leído... seguro que era aburrido. Por lo menos era corto. Lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesilla para más tarde. Luego hojeó también el cuaderno de dibujo. No sólo estaba el famoso dibujo del Lethifod (que Harry estaba seguro de que lo hizo el segundo día de su castigo), sino que había muchos más.

Harry sonrió. El profesor tenía mucha imaginación. Vio con sorpresa que había retratos de otros profesores e incluso un autorretrato. A Harry le turbó este último. Una cosa curiosa de los dibujos y los cuadros, es que el autor pone parte de su alma en ellos, y aún inconscientemente transmite lo que piensa de su modelo. Su autorretrato era desconcertante. Desde el dibujo Snape le miraba con ojos tristes. Harry no sabía que pensar. ¿Snape le había dejado todos esos dibujos para que los viera o es que no sabía que se los había dado? Ya lo averiguaría.

Snape salió de la enfermería con un sentimiento de vergüenza, se estaba abriendo demasiado... se sentía estúpido pero sabía que era necesario y ya no había vuelta atrás. Por el pasillo se cruzó con McGonagall y se esforzó por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Minerva se quedó pensativa un rato... ¿Snape le había sonreído? Se paró y girando la cabeza vio cómo el profesor seguía su camino.

Snape se sentía raro. Salió a los terrenos para dar un paseo. Le encantaba que el viento le diese en la cara agitando su cabello. En esa situación se sentía salvaje, libre. Podía olvidarse del esto del mundo que lo acosaba. No sabía si su plan de cambio iba a funcionar, pero quería intentarlo. Se lo debía a él mismo. La solución no era drogarse. No. Definitivamente eso estaba descartado... gracias a Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era domingo y Harry estaba leyendo el libro que le había dejado Snape. Como no era muy largo y tenía mucho libre casi lo había acabado.

No era tan aburrido como se había temido. Por el contrario, le gustaba mucho. Veía en él a Snape doblemente reflejado: por un lado el científico obsesionado con su trabajo, meticuloso, en medio de sus potingues y por otro al monstruo, un ser rechazado por la sociedad por lo que veían de él, por miedo, incomprensión... sin embargo el monstruo tenía sentimientos. Era malvado porque los acontecimientos no le habían dado el derecho a elegir. Si desde el principio le hubieran aceptado y querido...

Se abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Draco.- Blaise Zabini avanzaba por el pasillo seguido por el rubio.

-Hola jovencito.- Le saludó Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho.- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Mucho mejor, enfermera, pero me preguntaba si podría darme un poco más de poción. Mi brazo no está bien del todo.

-No me extraña. Peeves ha ido demasiado lejos contigo... ven aquí.

Mientras Blaise hablaba con Pomfrey, Malfoy, que había descubierto a Harry en la cama, se acercó al moreno.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Potter. ¿Dumbledore no te deja salir de los algodones ni por un momento?

Harry desvió la vista del libro y le encaró:

-Malfoy, qué desagradable visión por la mañana. ¿te importaría apartarte? Es que me dan ganas de vomitar sólo de ver tu engominada cabeza tan de cerca.

Malfoy llevó la mano instintivamente su mano a la varita, pero la dejó ahí.

-Qué ingenioso estás los domingos... qué pena que normalmente seas tan torpe con la lengua... supongo que también lo serás con las manos. Algún día, si me lo pides bien, puede que te enseñe- dijo apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama de Harry mientras invadía el espacio vital de Harry acercándose más a él.

-Gracias, "dragoncito". Deja tu perversión para cuando salga de aquí. Ya veremos quién enseña a quién. –Draco se sorprendió. Nunca le habían devuelto la pelota de aquella manera. ¡Y encima le sonreía con picardía!

-Draco, ya está.- Blaise se acercó a ellos. Hola, Potter

Harry le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Aunque Blaise fuera un Slytherin, le caía bien. No le había tratado mucho, pero pensaba que si Sirius hubiera sido de la casa de las serpientes, habría sido como Blaise.

Draco se levantó de la cama y siguió a Blaise. Antes de salir, se volvió para ver a Harry, quien amagó un beso en su dirección. Draco cerró rápido la puerta y se fue.

Harry se estaba riendo por dentro. Había dejado perplejo a Malfoy con su descaro. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se pensaba que era tan inocente?

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la enfermería, ésta se volvió a abrir. Otro Slytherin, Snape, entró. Fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de Harry, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco tímido.

-Hola, Potter.

Hola, profesor.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Voy mejorando

-Me alegro.

Tras esta conversación tan sustanciosa, se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿y bien¿Has empezado a leer?

-Casi lo he acabado, señor.

Snape enarcó una ceja, no lo esperaba.

-Me está gustando mucho.-le dijo Harry - No esperaba que fuera así. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía el monstruo¿por qué nadie le ayudaba?

-A veces la gente no ve más allá de la apariencia. Las personas tímidas se cubren con una máscara para que nadie consiga averiguar su propia naturaleza, evitando así que les hagan daño. La gente siempre lo clasifica como terror. Yo creo que más bien es un drama.- Snape le miró a los ojos.- Me alegro de que te guste.

Harry, sintiendo la incomodidad del profesor , decidió cambiar de tema y sacó el cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Qué le parece?- Harry le enseñaba una copia del dibujo del Lethifod hecha por él mismo.

-Déjame ver.- Snape cogió el cuaderno y mientras lo examinaba decía- bien... no está mal... Pero todavía no consigues ver que estás copiando líneas y puntos, no a una criatura. Ese es el mayor fallo. Tiene ojos, patas, orejas... pero no puestos de la manera en que debieran estar.- Le devolvió el cuaderno. No quería que Harry perdiera la ilusión, así que añadió- No te preocupes, en cuanto te pongas bien, te enseñaré como es debido.

Harry le miró con agradecimiento. Snape estaba esforzándose por ser condescendiente. No sabía cuanto duraría el cambio, así que decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar esa nueva actitud al máximo.

-Profesor, Harry tiene que descansar- dijo la enfermera.

-Muy bien. Adiós, entonces.

Harry miró cómo salía el profesor. Con alegría se dio cuenta de una cosa: Hoy era domingo, Snape no había venido a verle por obligación.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
Holaaaaaaa! Pues ya está aquí al continuación. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo... soy una vaga de cuidado.

Una pequeña confesión: hasta aquí tengo escrito. Es decir, esta historia la empecé a escribir a mediados de febrero, y la dejé por marzo o así... o sea, que a partir de ahora la retomo, antes sólo me dedicaba a pasarla al ordenador. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que si tenéis ideas, sugerencias, críticas y demás, es el momento oportuno para decírmelas, puesto que retomo la historia... En realidad tengo una ligera idea de cómo continuar... creo que habrá más acción, y será más entretenida (espero).

Pues nada más.

Ciaoooooooo!


	8. La Apuesta

**Capítulo 8**

Afortunadamente la enfermedad de Harry pasó bastante rápido y gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, pudo salir a los pocos días de allí. Además Harry tenía un nuevo aliciente para recuperarse: Severus Snape.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con ese hombre? Antes, estar con él era una tortura, un martirio, un castigo... pero ahora... ¿Sería su imaginación o ahora Snape estaba más tratable? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que se percataba era que cada vez quería estar más tiempo a su lado, y cuando él no estaba, pensaba en su profesor con añoranza... ¿Por qué? Cuando el hombre le miraba a los ojos, sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago. Si oía pronunciar su nombre a algún compañero o su susurrante voz por los pasillos, el corazón le golpeaba y se le cortaba la respiración. Cuando le veía en el gran comedor se atragantaba con la comida y cuando Hermione o Ron le hablaban, no acertaba a responder con coherencia... Y en clase de Pociones... eso era un infierno o el Cielo, no estaba seguro. El profesor seguía impartiendo su clase con severidad, pero ya no intentaba intimidar a todos los alumnos con sus frases hirientes... cierto es que el hombre seguía teniendo una presencia imponente y autoritaria, pero ahora era menos temible.

Harry en las clases le veía pasear entre los pupitres, corrigiendo a los alumnos, y contenía la respiración cuando se acercaba a él. De vez en cuando también le corregía, pero no señalaba a Harry ante toda la clase como un torpe inútil... Hasta Neville consiguió, gracias a la nueva actitud del profesor, hacer algo bien.

Pero lo más que más le afectaba era cuando estaban a solas cumpliendo con el castigo que les impuso Dumbledore. En esos momentos, Harry sentía erizarse la piel en su presencia, una sonrisa tonta surgía de sus labios, intentaba poner cuidado en lo que decía, para no soltar ninguna estupidez, sin embargo a veces decía cualquier cosa, sólo para conversar con él, para que él le mirase... Ya en una ocasión había admirado sus manos a escondidas, ahora aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para quedarse embobado mirándole...

Harry no era tonto, sabía que esos sentimientos sólo podían significar una cosa... pero era algo impensable. Realmente no quería preocuparse por lo que sentía por Snape, porque en cuanto se pusiera a considerarlo... él no era gay. Además, Snape era mucho más mayor que él, tenía la edad exacta que tendrían sus padres y su padrino si vivieran... Eran enemigos desde la primera vez que se vieron... pero... ¿Entonces? A lo mejor era sólo una obsesión como la canción ja, ja, ja Pero las reacciones de su cuerpo estaban ahí. Algo había que hacer... O no... De hecho ¿qué podía hacer¿Declararse a Snape, aún no estando seguro de sus propios sentimientos? Se ponía nervioso sólo de pensarlo. Ahora que el hombre se portaba tan bien con él, no iba a estropearlo todo. Lo que más desanimaba a Harry era comprender que el profesor sin duda alguna le rechazaría. Nunca le vería más que como un niño, alguien a quien limpiar los mocos y ayudar a hacer las tareas. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

Harry estaba hecho un mar de dudas, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, lo único que tenía claro era que quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Snape y conseguir que este le sonriera, cosa que ya hacía más a menudo cuando estaban solos.

Harry tampoco era ciego, sabía que el profesor le estaba empezando a coger cariño, o afecto, apego... lo que fuera... pero ciertamente no era el mismo sentimiento que le estaba ahogando a él. Seguro que el profesor no soñaba con él por las noches, ni pensaba en él a lo largo del día, tampoco le había visto sonrojarse ante él, ni sus manos ni su voz temblaban cuando estaban juntos... todas esas cosas que a Harry sí que le pasaban.

Snape observaba en silencio a Harry mientras este hacía su tarea en el despacho. Precisamente ahora estaba con pociones. Pensó en cuanto había avanzado Harry esas últimas semanas. Él chico manifestaba un interés que no había mostrado anteriormente por su asignatura y Snape le ayudaba siempre que podía. Era extraño, se estaba encariñando con el chico, se sentía casi responsable de él, como un... sí, como un padrino.

Esos días había descubierto cómo era Harry, ya no estaba cegado por sus prejuicios y ahora entendía por qué había tanta gente que le defendía, que le quería... Era un chico estupendo...aunque en ocasiones un poco simple y tímido. Normalmente era así como Harry se mostraba, pero Snape no se dejaba engañar por esta apariencia dócil. Conocía otras cualidades suyas: temerario, testarudo... cualidades que antiguamente le parecían reprobables pero que en cierto modo admiraba. Ahora que ya no le odiaba, podía verle en su totalidad. En ocasiones pensaba que se parecía a él, como le había dicho Dumbledore tiempo atrás. Otra cosa a favor del chico era que Snape se sentía cómodo a su lado, algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El rato que pasaban juntos no hablaban de su vida privada, ni iban más allá de la relación profesor- alumno, pero aún así sentía al muchacho como algo más que un alumno a quien dar clases particulares... además, éste le ayudaba en sus cosas, era útil.

Snape interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando notó que unos ojos de color verde intenso le miraban.

-¿Sí, Potter?

-Acuérdese de que acordamos que me trataría de tú.

-Cierto... es la costumbre. ¿Qué querías?

-No acabo de entender qué reacción produce si se mezcla sangre de vampiro con savia de mandrágora...

-Piensa, Potter... ¿Qué propiedades tienen cada uno de los dos ingredientes?

-Eso ya lo sé, profesor... es que en el libro pone que paraliza a los reptiles... pero usted dijo en clase que no era a todos...

-Déjame ver-. Snape se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que Harry hacía los deberes. Se inclinó sobre el libro.

-¿Lo ve? No pone lo mismo...- Harry sentía el calor del profesor muy cerca de él... ¿o era que se estaba volviendo a sonrojar? Oh, esperaba que Snape no se diera cuenta. Desde su posición, sentía como si el profesor lo estuviera abrazando. "Ojalá fuera así" pensó Harry. Se acordaba del día en que Snape lo llevó bajo su capa...

Snape estaba leyendo lo que le indicaba el muchacho. Efectivamente estaba incompleto, lo que era un record es que Harry Potter, uno de los alumnos más despistados en esa materia, se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, pero como no estamos en clase, no puedo darte puntos para Gryffindor.- Snape le sonrió y se incorporó, estaba claro que hablaba irónicamente.

Harry sintió el impacto de su sonrisa en el pecho e intentó recordarla mentalmente. A su vez también le sonreía. Le hubiera guiñado un ojo, pero estaba hablando con Severus Snape... y todo iba demasiado bien con él como para meter la pata.

-Claro, profesor. Ya sé que sin duda se los hubiera dado.- acertó a responder... con un poco de retraso.

-¿Qué tal va la redacción?- dijo Snape echando un vistazo al pergamino.

-Bueno, ya casi la he terminado.

-Cuando la termines puedes irte.- Snape se iba a dar la vuelta, pero la voz del chico le detuvo.

-¿Tan pronto?- Harry estaba dividido, por un lado quería acabar la dichosa redacción, pero por otro quería estar más tiempo con Snape, aunque fuera en silencio.

-Sí¿No quieres ir con tus amiguitos de Gryffindor a hacer trastadas? Eso es lo que normalmente te gusta hacer... ¿no?

-¿A qué se refiere? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Por qué será que siempre tiene cara de culpable? Vamos, vamos, Potter, que a mí no me puede engañar.

-Me ha vuelto a tratar de usted... y yo no tengo cara de culpable, es usted quien siempre sospecha de todos.

-Sí, soy tan injusto... Mira que sospechar de San Potter el día que desaparecieron de mi armario privado ingredientes en su segundo curso, o cuando voy por los pasillos y oigo pisadas y susurros y pienso que debe de haber alguien bajo una capa de invisibilidad... Potter sin duda... pero no, como va a ser él. ¡Imposible! A esas horas todos los alumnos están durmiendo, Potter incluido. ¿No? Permítame ser escéptico...

Harry iba a protestar, pero no se le ocurrió cómo, porque los dos sabían que Snape tenía razón, así que sencillamente dijo:

-No tiene pruebas...- y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres que las busque?- Snape se acercó otra vez hacia la mesa de Harry- ¿Qué pasaría si te pillo rondando por los pasillos a horas indebidas?

-No es usted capaz de pillarme, es imposible.

-Respuesta típica de un Potter. Luego admites que te paseas por ahí¿verdad¿Con cuanto dinero sobornas al Director para que te deje seguir con esa capa?

-Eso es asunto nuestro.- le sonrió Harry.- Es un secreto...

-Ya, recuérdalo, Potter, si te pillo lo pagarás caro.

-¿Ah, sí¿Se apuesta algo a que no me pilla usted ni aunque le diga la hora y el lugar exactos en dónde voy a estar?- Harry no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo...

-Potter, te advierto que es peligroso jugar conmigo... Además¿qué gano yo jugando al escondite contigo?- Snape había posado sus manos encima de la mesa y afirmaba su peso en ellas. Harry se sintió cercado, pero aún así respondió.

-Hum... haremos una cosa, si decide "jugar" y me encuentra, yo haré todo lo que usted me pida por un día...

-Por una semana.-Snape ensanchó la sonrisa... ya vería ese Potter, no sabía quién era él.

Retorció la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo la redacción mientras pensaba... Una semana era mucho tiempo... y seguro que Snape le iba a esclavizar aún más si perdía... claro, que se aseguraba estar una semana a su lado... eso no estaba mal del todo. Harry tomó una decisión.

-Vale. Y si gano yo...

-Un momento... ¿Cómo me voy a asegurar de que vas a estar allí?

-Le doy mi palabra...

-Qué alegría- dijo Snape con retintín. - ¿No puedes aportar algo más fiable o tangible?

-Bueno...- Harry dudaba.- tengo un mapa que muestra todo el castillo y a la gente que está en él.

-¿En serio?- Vaya, así que no lo hacía todo gracias a la capa. Eso interesaba a Snape.- ¿Desde cuando?

-Eso también es un secreto.

-¿Y entonces me darás ese mapa para saber que estás ahí?

-No, si le diera el mapa, sería como ir sin la capa.

-¿Entonces para qué me sirve ese papelucho?

Harry meditó un rato... Snape tenía razón. Se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Espere... quizás podamos dárselo a otra persona... alguien que actúe de juez...

-Oh, sí. Un momento, que se lo digo a Dumbledore... ¿Eres idiota¿Quién va a hacer eso?

-Bueno... seguro que Ron y Hermione...

-Sí, sus amigos del alma. Eso no es convincente.

Harry tardó un rato en contestar, mientras miraba a su profesor.

-Pues ya encontraremos a alguien. Todavía no le he dicho qué hará usted si gano yo.

-Sorpréndeme.- Snape se cruzó de brazos.

-Si gano yo... – Harry pensaba... ¿cómo iba a poder aprovecharse de la situación? Él quería tener a Snape a sus pies, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada en concreto.- Hum... tendrá que hacer un filtro de amor y se lo echará a Malfoy para que se enamore de Goyle...

Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer algo tan estúpido y que probablemente me costase mi empleo? Eso no lo admito.- Snape se puso serio. Volvió a apoyarse en la mesa de Harry. Intentó apartar la imagen mental de Malfoy enamorado persiguiendo a Goyle por los pasillos... la verdad es que era una idea graciosa.

Harry sintió que era idiota por haber dicho eso.

-Er... claro, era broma... Pero es que si le pido algo que no le moleste del todo hacer, no sería emocionante.- Harry bajó los ojos.- Olvídelo, es una estupidez. Mejor dejemos la apuesta.

-¿Ya te echas para atrás? Y yo que creía que eras un cabezota obstinado...- Snape en el fondo quería hacer la apuesta. Últimamente se aburría mucho y las rondas nocturnas eran tan monótonas... –Haremos una cosa, si ganas tú, no haré eso, pero te ayudaré para que lo hagas tú y haré la vista gorda... Por supuesto la poción que prepararás será de efectos temporales y comprobaré que esté bien hecha... no quiero que envenenes a nadie.

Harry se sorprendió. Snape lo había hecho por una razón: no iba a perder, estaba resuelto y era Slytherin.

-¡Genial!

-Pero- Snape añadió.- quiero cambiar mi premio si gano yo. Me gustaría algo arriesgado también para usted.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a querer si gana usted?

-Si gano yo, quiero que te pasees por el Gran Comedor cuando esté repleto de gente con una túnica de color rosa y un lacito en el pelo...

Harry jadeó... eso era terrible.

-¡Profesor!

-... y que directamente vayas a la mesa de Slytherin...

-¿Qué?

-... y beses al señor Malfoy. En la boca, por supuesto.- Snape miró a su contrincante. Seguro que se echaba para atrás de la apuesta. Si no lo hacía era idiota: todo un Gryffindor.

Harry ahora sí que se había quedado de piedra. Miró al vacío... si perdía... sin duda cumpliría con lo que había prometido... Snape le obligaría...

-¿Y qué dirá la gente¡¡Dumbledore se pondrá furioso¡¡McGonagall me castigará hasta que me muera!

- Sí, y no olvide lo que le hará el señor Malfoy...- Snape seguía sonriendo... definitivamente tenía que ganar.

Harry abrió los ojos. Malfoy le mataría allí mismo. Si no lo hacía él, lo harían el resto de los Slytherin... ayudados por los de Gryffindor que le considerarían un traidor...

-En fin... todavía no hemos resuelto lo del mapa, no sabemos quién puede hacer de juez.- Dijo tímidamente Harry.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a alguien apropiado.

Harry desvió la vista hacia la tarea que estaba haciendo. Todavía no la había acabado, pero ese día no podía seguir pensando. Recogió lentamente sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Te retiras?- Preguntó Snape.

-Si encontramos a alguien en quien confiemos los dos y que esté dispuesto a hacer de juez, acepto. Hasta entonces es una tontería seguir pensando en ello.- Harry le miró a los ojos. Snape no debía de apreciarle mucho todavía si le ponía en ese compromiso... Se sentía herido.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas, cargó la mochila al hombro y se despidió de Snape, quien estaba en su mesa leyendo.

-Potter, no olvides que tienes que acabar la redacción.

-Sí, profesor.

Y salió por la puerta.

Iba muy pensativo por los pasillos cuando se topó con Ron y Hermione.

-¡Harry! Hoy has salido muy pronto del castigo. ¡Tenemos una buena noticia!-Saltó Hermione a su lado.

-Sí¿a qué no sabes quién ha venido a pasar unos días en Hogwarts?- Ron estaba muy contento también.

-¿Quién?- Harry no se encontraba en ese momento con ganas de ver a nadie.

-Mira allí.- Hermione le señalaba a un hombre que caminaba hacia ellos por el pasillo.

Remus Lupin les sonrió, tenía ganas de ver a los tres muchachos y saber qué tal les estaba yendo el curso. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, si había alguien en quién se pudiese confiar y que hiciese de juez sin decir nada del mapa, ese era sin duda Lupin. Ahora sólo faltaba que Snape se diera cuenta de que él era a quien necesitaban. Y conociendo la sagacidad del profesor de Pociones, la sentencia de Harry estaba sellada.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
Buajajajajaa ¿qué pasará¿os gusta la idea? Es un poco descabellada, tal vez, pero es que era irresistible...


	9. Una noche movidita

**Capítulo 9**

Harry se retorcía las manos de angustia. Sabía que todo el colegio había bajado ya al Gran Comedor. Sólo faltaba él. No había más remedio que hacerlo. Bajó las escaleras que conducían hasta el Comedor y se detuvo un momento antes de cruzar el umbral. Tomó aire, y entró.

Al principio nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, afortunadamente los huevos con beicon atraían más la atención de los comensales... sólo unos ojos negros desde la mesa de profesores le miraron y una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en los labios del Profesor de Pociones.

Harry decidió aprovechar el momento. Sin darse mucha prisa, para que no se percatasen de su presencia se dirigió inexorablemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin... al pasar, algunos alumnos le señalaban, y todos miraban boquiabiertos la túnica de Harry... y su lazo en la cabeza. Rosa. Snape había tenido la "amabilidad" de conseguirle esa ropa.

Había distinguido a su objetivo desde la distancia. Draco Malfoy no se percataba de que él era el punto de mira, hasta que Pansy Parkinson señaló a su espalda y el rubio vio al moreno, primero con asombro, luego hilaridad y más tarde terror, al comprender que iba hacia él.

Harry sin esperar más, se lanzó a por él, el rubio se echó para atrás, pero la mesa le impedía la huida. Harry le cogió de la cara y acercó su rostro. Sin más preámbulos le besó.

Se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor. Nadie reaccionaba. Los profesores estaban casi más asombrados que los alumnos, menos Snape, quien hacía algo inusual: reírse a carcajadas.

Los dos chicos se separaron y empezaron a escupir. Harry sentía arcadas, quería irse de allí. Echó a correr hacia la salida, pero una mano le detuvo.

-Harry.- Harry intentó soltarse pero no podía.

-Harry- era Dumbledore... Harry intentaba huir, no le dejaban. Cada vez estaba más desesperado.

-¡Harry, despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación y era Ron quien le zarandeaba.

-Hey, tío. Despierta de una vez. No dejabas de retorcerte... ¿otra pesadilla?

"No lo sabes tú bien"- pensó Harry.

-Sí, pero nada grave.- respondió el moreno.

Al menos, Harry esperaba que fuese una pesadilla, y no una premonición... Harry sacudió la cabeza, como para que esos pensamientos le dejaran y comenzó a vestirse para bajar al Gran Comedor con Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oye, Harry, quería preguntarte si estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto- Lupin se había reunido con él y paseaban juntos cerca del lago.

Harry tardó un poco en responder, no le apetecía mucho hablar de ello.

-Sí, profesor, es una apuesta. No puedo echarme para atrás.

Lupin esbozó una sonrisa. Le recordaba tanto a James...

-Bien, entonces haré de juez. Mejor asegurarse de primera mano que Snape no hará de las suyas...

-Profesor...- a Harry le había preocupado eso último.

-Harry, creo que tú me puedes llamar Remus.

-Claro, Remus... ¿Crees que Snape hará trampas?

-No te quepa la menor duda, así que prepárate ante cualquier cosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de noche, Snape y Lupin estaban en los terrenos. De común acuerdo entre los tres, habían decidido que los dos profesores esperarían allí con el mapa del merodeador hasta ver que Harry salía de Gryffindor. Una vez hecho esto, Snape podría entrar e ir a su encuentro.

Para que Harry ganase, tenía que ir a un aula en desuso y coger una prueba de que había estado allí: un lazo rosa. El mismo que usaría, si perdía, para besar a Malfoy. Pero eso no era todo, después de encontrarlo y cogerlo, debía de volver a Gryffindor y todo esto sin que Snape le pillase. Por supuesto, todo debía de hacerse entre la hora de toque de queda, en la que menos los prefectos, todos debían estar en sus respectivas casas y la hora en la que se abría el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-Bien, Severus. Espero que serás justo y no harás trampas... ¿qué hará Harry si pierde?

-Eso no te incumbe, es entre el señor Potter y yo.

-Claro... si le haces algo que pueda dañarle o que le ponga en ridículo, te las verás conmigo, Snape.

-¿Por qué será que esa amenaza no me da miedo? Métete en tus asuntos, Lupin.- Snape sonrió para sus adentros.

Nunca le había caído bien Lupin... aunque debía de ser justo y reconocer que de todos los merodeadores, era el más amable y el que más le respetaba. Por eso había decidido que sería el juez ideal, Harry confiaba en él. Potter ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando le entregó el mapa al licántropo... lo que hizo pensar a Snape que Lupin ya sabía algo del extraño pergamino. Snape se sorprendió cuando vio el mapa, ya lo había tenido una vez entre sus manos, cuando sospechaba que Harry había ido sin permiso a Hogsmeade, recordaba que en esa ocasión fue Lupin quien defendió a Harry... Sí, definitivamente el lobo hacía mucho que conocía ese pergamino.

-Mira, Severus. Harry ya ha salido de la torre. Ahora puedes entrar.

Snape no se lo pensó dos veces y franqueó la entrada seguido por Lupin.

Nada más hacerlo, tropezaron con dos personas...

-Miren por dónde van- Les dijo Snape, enfadado.

-Lo sentimos, profesor.- le dijo Pansy. Iba acompañada de Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacían corriendo por aquí?

-Lo siento, profesor. Hacíamos la ronda nocturna y hemos descubierto que Peeves ha hecho de las suyas.-Malfoy arrastraba las palabras.- Estábamos buscando a los prefectos de Gryffindor para reducirle entre todos.

Lupin miró a los dos muchachos y no lo pensó.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- susurró apuntando con su varita al pergamino, el cual había "apagado" después de ver que Harry había salido de su torre.

Snape le vio y de un manotazo se lo quitó de las manos. Lo escondió entre sus túnicas para que los dos prefectos no lo vieran.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Lupin? Se supone que un papel como este no debe ser visto por cualquiera...

-Snape, no seas ridículo y devuélvemelo.- Lupin estaba harto de que Snape le tratara siempre como si no supiera hacer nada bien. Le tendió la mano, esperando a que Snape se lo devolviera.

-Idiota, en fin, toma. No tengo tiempo que perder.- y sacó de su túnica el pergamino, se lo dio a Lupin y se fue.

Lupin, después de un rato les dijo dónde estaban los de Gryffindor, se guardó el plano y se fue a dormir.

Snape sonrió. Los dos prefectos habían hecho su trabajo perfectamente. Ahora el verdadero mapa del merodeador estaba en su poder. Gracias a los dos, había podido dar el cambiazo a Lupin ¿Cómo era posible? Muy sencillo: volvamos atrás en el tiempo:

**Flash back**

Harry estaba en el despacho de Snape. El profesor le había mandado llamar después de las clases para comprobar que el mapa funcionaba de verdad.

-Bien, Potter, parece que es auténtico... aunque si no me equivoco ya había visto este chisme anteriormente...

Harry se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, pues entonces no hay ningún impedimento para que hagamos nuestra pequeña... prueba¿verdad¿Ves esto de aquí?- Snape sonreía mientras sostenía un lazo rosa entre sus manos.

Harry le miró con temor.

-Oh, sí, Potter... es lo que te vas a tener que poner si pierdes... pero también será tu salvación si lo atrapas.- Snape calló un rato esperando a que sus palabras hicieran efecto en el muchacho.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, profesor?

Snape le miró de nuevo.

-El día que lo hagamos, lo esconderé en la clase en desuso del segundo piso. Tendrás que cogerlo y regresar a la torre de Gryffindor sin que te encuentre.

-Pero un lazo tan pequeño...

-Vaya¿no eres mago¿De hecho no eres un mago muy famoso? Seguro que te las apañarás para encontrarlo... aunque te advierto que vas a perder.

Ahora fue Harry quien lo miró con decisión.

-Eso está por ver, profesor. Vaya preparando el caldero, tendrá que preparar un filtro de amor conmigo.

Snape le sonrió. El pequeño Potter estaba aprendiendo mucho de él... pero no lo suficiente: mientras hablaban, Snape había pasado el mapa por debajo de la mesa con disimulo, en donde estaba Malfoy... Snape le había prometido que le recompensaría si le ayudaba a ganar, y ahora Draco estaba haciendo una réplica del mapa. En realidad no funcionaba, se veían manchitas de personas moviéndose, pero no pasaba eso en la realidad. Con que diera el pego, bastaba. Así que Malfoy hizo un excelente trabajo y si no te fijabas mucho, podías pensar que la réplica era idéntica al original. Como era un encantamiento rápido, mientras Snape distraía a Harry le dio tiempo a acabarlo.

Con disimulo, tiró del bajo de la túnica del profesor y éste, que entendió la seña, alargó la mano para recibir el auténtico y se lo devolvió a Harry.

-Bueno, Potter. Supongo que tendrás tanto que hacer como yo.

Harry captó la indirecta y se marcho.

Cuando hizo esto, Malfoy salió de debajo del escritorio.

-Espero que funcione, señor.

-Más te vale, Draco... si esto sale bien, no tendrás que preocuparte por tus notas... Dame la copia.

Malfoy sonrió y se la dio

-¿Cómo dará el cambiazo?

-Necesitaré su ayuda. Lo que hay que hacer es...

Y Draco escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del profesor. Era una suerte que en la imitación del mapa hubiera puesto a Weasley y la sangre sucia... así todo quedaría menos sospechoso.

Draco salió del despacho y pensó que en la conversación que había escuchado debajo del escritorio había una cosa inusual y que le había incomodado un poco: Snape hablaba de tú a Potter.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Snape recorría los pasillos con tranquilidad. Con el mapa en sus manos era imposible perder. Ahora veía a Potter bajar las escaleras principales. ¡Qué inocente! Encima iba por los lugares de más fácil acceso... iba a ser pan comido. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la clase a la que tenía que llegar Potter. Y comprobó que Filch y la señora Norris estaban donde les había dicho que estuvieran. Snape sonrió más.

El estúpido de Malfoy estaba cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Snape no le había dicho que tanto si Potter ganaba como si perdía, el peor parado iba a ser él mismo. Draco y Pansy se habían dividido. Mientras Pansy hacía la ronda ella sola, pues era una tarea que no podían eludir, Malfoy montaba guardia para que Potter no llegara. Parkinson se acababa de encontrar con los prefectos de Gryffindor. Perfecto, seguro que la chica haría que evitaran las zonas en donde tendría que pasar Harry. Así no le podrían ayudar. Y creyendo que la Slytherin no sabía nada, seguro que también ellos evitarían la zona, para que Pansy no pudiese intervenir. Snape se sentía viendo el mapa como ante un tablero de ajedrez, con todas sus fichas bien colocadas. Nada podía fallar.

Harry corría por los pasillos desesperadamente. Se jugaba mucho en esa apuesta. Ya no es que quisiera ganar para ver a Malfoy persiguiendo a Goyle, lo que no quería era perder, o tendría que besarle delante de todo el colegio... Le había contado todo a Ron y Hermione y esperaba que le ayudaran aunque no demasiado, sería un orgullo conseguirlo él solo. Era muy extraño que no hubiesen aparecido todavía. Harry no se podía imaginar que en esos momentos estaban junto a Pansy "distrayéndola" inútilmente, pues en realidad era la Slytherin la que les distraía a ellos.

Se pegó a la pared, en medio de la oscuridad. Le había parecido oír un ruido. Todavía estaba muy lejos de su meta, y sabía que Snape ya había empezado a buscarle. Se relajó un poco cuando advirtió que el ruido era provocado por la conversación entre dos fantasmas que pasaban por allí.

Iba a incorporarse y a continuar cuando algo le golpeó y oyó una voz chillona.

-¡Harry Potter no debe continuar o perderá!

Harry miró a quien le detenía.

-¡Dobby! Este no es el momento para...- masculló.

-Señor, el profesor Lupin me pidió que vigilara al profesor Snape... ¡él ha hecho trampas, Harry Potter!

-Sssshh, no grites, Dobby. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dobby estaba muy agitado, el muchacho no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Vi como el profesor Snape cambiaba el mapa del profesor Lupin por otro diferente...

Harry le miró sin comprender. Y luego cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Dobby! Corre a avisar a Lupin. Coge el mapa falso y vuelve a cambiarlo por el de Snape, luego devuelve el auténtico a Lupin. ¡Corre!

Dobby desapareció (recordad que los elfos domésticos sí son capaces de hacerlo en Hogwarts. ¡Dobby hasta ha sido capaz de encontrar a Harry con la capa invisible puesta!).

Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que si Snape veía sus movimientos, no podía quedarse quieto, y se movió. Suponía que Dobby cumpliría rápido, así que siguió avanzando.

Dobby llegó hasta la habitación de Lupin, quien ya se había acostado. Cuando Dobby le contó todo, le dio el mapa falso y le dijo:

-Es muy importante que hagas esto rápido. Ve a donde el Profesor Snape, y cámbiaselo por el verdadero.

Dobby no se hizo esperar y desapareció.

Snape estaba emocionado. Ahora ni siquiera veía el mapa, estaba pensando en qué le diría a Harry cuando le encontrase... ese mocoso no se reiría nunca más de él ante sus narices.

De repente, tropezó con algo y se cayó al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento profesor Snape. Dobby malo, lo siento, señor. –Dobby hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

"Maldito elfo, casi me mato... en fin, a lo mío."

Recogió el mapa, que estaba en el suelo y lo observó... qué extraño... Según el mapa Harry se había movido mucho en poco tiempo... y no iba en la dirección correcta. Siguió por el camino que llevaba.

Dobby llegó hasta la habitación de Lupin sin problemas con el mapa del merodeador que había robado a Snape.

-Gracias, Dobby. Harry te estará muy agradecido. Ahora¿qué te parece si nos quedamos observando lo que pasa con todos estos por si acaso Snape guarda más sorpresas? Anda, siéntate a mi lado, y no permitas que me duerma- Lupin no pudo contener un gran bostezo, estaba muy cansado.- Pero antes... ¿Podrías traerme una taza de chocolate caliente?

Harry estaba acelerado, esperaba que Dobby ya hubiera cambiado los mapas, y corría por los pasillos. Se topó con algunos profesores de guardia, pero ninguno se percató de su presencia. Por fin, encontró la puerta que daba a la clase que buscaba... Pero ya había alguien dentro.

"Oh, es Filch, ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Lupin con eso de que Snape haría de las suyas".

-Vamos, minina... busca... seguro que vendrá. El profesor Snape dijo que vendrían alumnos a este aula... Sólo hay que esperar, pequeña. –Filch se calló de repente. Antes no había notado que la puerta estuviera abierta.- Sssshh, minina, alguien puede haber entrado.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando la señora Norris empezó a maullar en su dirección. ¡Tendría que buscar el lazo con esos dos en la habitación! Odiaba a ese bicho.

La gata se acercó hacia donde él estaba. No era la primera vez que Harry pensaba que la Señora Norris podía ver a través de la capa. Se quedó muy quieto.

-Vamos, minina. Creo que son cosas de la edad. Aquí no hay nadie... ¿O sí¡estudiante apestoso, sal de donde estés!

Harry guardó silencio, no se veía nada en la clase... ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una maldita cinta rosa? Empezó a moverse muy lentamente, mirando en los pupitres, por las estanterías... muchas veces estuvo a punto de tropezar con Filch y la Señora Norris estaba siempre mirando hacia él con sus brillantes ojos acusadores.

Harry empezaba a desesperarse... se le acababa el tiempo y Snape vendría pronto a por él, seguro.

Empezó a mirar en todas direcciones. La señora Norris maullaba... y entonces Harry la vio.

"Severus, eres de lo que no hay"- Harry no sabía si maldecir a su profesor de pociones o admirarlo aún más. El lazo había estado todo el tiempo a la vista... La pregunta era cómo demonios se lo iba a quitar a la Señora Norris del cuello.

Mientras, Snape se había despistado. Creía haber estado muy cerca de Harry en una ocasión, pero cuando alargó el brazo para atraparle, no había nada allí. Harry era ágil pero habría sido muy difícil que estuviera allí. ¿Estaría el mapa fallando? Miró. Indicaba que Potter estaba justo en la pared en donde él estaba apoyado, pero era imposible que allí hubiera alguien. Encontró otro fallo: el puntito negro con un cartelito que ponía "Severus Snape" no estaba donde debería...Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo comprendió todo.

-Maldito elfo...- susurró. Ahora no tendría tantas ventajas. Aceleró el paso.

"Ya basta de tonterías, cogeré a Potter en el lugar del crimen" –Pensó mientras se acercaba al aula en la que se suponía que estaba Filch.

Cuando llegó, vio a Filch que acariciaba su gata. No parecía que Potter hubiese pasado por allí.

-Filch¿todo en orden?

-Oh, sí, profesor... Por cierto, gracias otra vez por la preciosa cinta rosa que me regaló para la Señora Norris.- Buscó por el cuello de la gata- Mire, le sienta... ¿eh¿Dónde está?

Snape Abrió mucho los ojos. Estuvo a punto de pegar al estúpido viejo y tirar a la sucia gata por la ventana, pero se contuvo. No en vano hacía unas semanas que intentaba cambiar de carácter. En lugar de eso, resopló y salió disparado hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry jadeaba por correr tan rápido. Tenía la cinta gracias a un accio que conjuró cuando Filch no miraba en su dirección.

Ya no le quedaba nada para llegar a su sala común y por lo tanto, para ganar. Empezó a subir a toda prisa las escaleras que conducían a Gryffindor cuando vio algo que le hizo parar en seco. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los escalones a escasa distancia de él. Tendría que subir con mucho cuidado si no quería descubrir su presencia.

"Encima Malfoy, como si no tuviese suficientes problemas ya"- pensó Harry.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al rubio con sigilo. Intentaría pasar por uno de los lados. Por si acaso, llevaba preparada la varita.

Draco estaba un poco soñoliento. Llevaba bastante tiempo sentado en la fría roca y empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando subió el primer escalón. De momento, todo iba bien. Malfoy no se había dado cuenta. Subió otro escalón más. Draco se acomodó un poco en la pared, justo por el lado por el que iba a rodear al rubio.

"No pasa nada, Harry. Pasa por el otro lado, además, ahora tienes más espacio."-se decía Harry a sí mismo para no perder la calma.

Pero estaba tan nervioso que sin darse cuenta, al subir el siguiente escalón, se pisó la capa. De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que la capa no le cubría por completo. Ya era tarde. No era el único que lo había notado.

-PROFESOR ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ PROFESOR! POTTER ESTÁ FUERA DE LA CAMAAAAA.- gritó Malfoy mientras agarró a Harry con un brazo para evitar que se fuera.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Se olvidó de la capa y empujando a Malfoy hacia la pared empuño con fuerza la varita.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

Los gritos cesaron por lo que Harry pudo oír claramente unas pisadas que se acercaban, aunque todavía no podían ver quién era. Recogió su capa, que estaba unos escalones más abajo y se puso al lado de Malfoy, cubriéndolos a los dos.

Como era un sitio muy angosto y a Harry le convenía dejar libre la escalera, se abrazó con fuerza al petrificado Draco, para ocupar menos espacio.

-Esta me la pagas, Malfoy.- le susurró en la oreja al chico rubio. Draco aún petrificado, notó cómo se le erizaba la piel al sentir el abrazo del otro chico y su aliento acariciando su oreja. Intentó pensar en otras cosas.

-¿Draco¿Dónde estás?- Las pisadas que había oído Harry eran de Snape. Obviamente el profesor había escuchado los gritos.

Harry vio cómo el profesor comenzaba a subir varita en mano las escaleras, ya estaba muy cerca de ellos. Notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba al ver al hombre tan de cerca. De repente el profesor se tensó y se echó para un lado de la escalera, en el mismo en el que estaban los otros dos, pero más abajo.

Harry también se empezó a preocupar. Al igual que Snape, él había oído voces. A lo mejor Snape creía que era él. Era evidente que Snape ya no tenía el mapa. Harry se apuntó mentalmente regalarle a Dobby una corbata nueva y dos pares de calcetines.

Hermione y ron iban cogidos de la mano. Ya había terminado su turno de ronda nocturna y se iban a descansar. Snape se relajó.

-Vaya, vaya... la parejita de prefectos... ¿Ya os retiráis?

Los dos se quedaron quietos, pero Ron tomó la iniciativa y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Si nos disculpa, profesor, estamos muy cansados. Buenas noches.

Hermione fue por detrás de él.

Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa: Hermione y Ron eran su salvación. Si conseguía pasar cuando ellos dijesen la contraseña...

Ron pasó por delante de él sin tener ni idea de lo importante que era ayudar en ese momento a su amigo. Tenían muchas ganas de llegar a Gryffindor para saber si Harry había ganado, pero el hecho de que el propio Snape estuviera allí, no era muy buena señal. Y ahora tampoco podían quedarse más tiempo fuera de la torre, porque el mismo Snape estaba allí, vigilando.

Harry los vio subir como a cámara lenta. Los dos pasaron de largo, pegados a la pared contraria en la que se apoyaban Snape , Harry y Draco. Desaparecieron de la vista de Harry al haber avanzado un poco más.

Snape se había quedado donde estaba, afortunadamente, por que si hubiera subido un par de escalones más hubiera encontrado lo que tanto buscaba...

Harry oyó que sus amigos paraban de subir. Ese era el momento. Ahora dirían la contraseña.

-Ad Veritatis Lumen.

Harry tomó aire y se lanzó escaleras arriba todo lo rápido que fue capaz. Ante los atónitos ojos de snape apareció Malfoy petrificado y oyó los pasos de alguien corriendo a toda prisa. Pasó de largo de Malfoy y corrió detrás del otro.

Harry sabía que ya había sido descubierto, pero si llegaba a Gryffindor.

"Por favor, por favor, que no se haya cerrado el retrato..."

Pasó por un rellano y empezó a subir por el úlimo tramo de escalera. Sólo ese y ya estaba. Oía a snape corriendo detrás.

Lo iba a conseguir, Harry subía las escaleras como un rayo además Snape era más viejo que él, era imposible que le pillara. Se iba a vengar de Malfoy por intentar descubrirle...

Harry casi se cae del susto. Todo estaba perdido. Se acercó hacia el retrato de la señora gorda. Sus amigos habían pasado y le habían dejado fuera.

Al otro lado del rellano, Snape acababa de subir. Ahora estaban los dos solos allí. Harry, a pesar de la carrera y de la impresión, seguía con la capa tapándole.

Snape sabía que había estado persiguiendo a Harry. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente por la alocada carrera. Ahora encontraba el retrato cerrado. ¿le habría dado tiempo al chico a entrar?

Harry se sentó en el suelo sin hacer ruido. No podría decir la contraseña sin que Snape le oyera ni sin quitarse la capa, pues la señora gorda no le dejaría pasar sin verle. Los dos esperaron en silencio, pensando.

A Snape se le ocurrió ir palpando las paredes hasta encontrarlo, pero entonces abandonaría su puesto tapando la escalera de bajada, y Harry tendría una oportunidad de escapar.

Si pudiera hacer que el chico se delatara a sí mismo... Snape confiaba en su instinto, y algo le decía que Harry estaba allí con él. Sabía que Harry era muy sensible, así que empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, Potter... parece que ya estamos llegando al final... ¿no es verdad? Venga, lo dejaremos en tablas.- Snape esperó. No recibió respuesta.

Harry no se fiaba. Estaba seguro de que Snape tramaba algo.

-Sí, no tiene ningún sentido que estemos aquí jugando al ratón y al gato... además, teniendo en cuenta que te han ayudado...

Harry pensó que él si que había hecho trampas, cogiendo el mapa. Estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa y de contestar a Snape, pero se contuvo a duras penas.

-...ese elfo amiguito tuyo... No nos llevamos muy bien él y yo, seguro que fue él quien consiguió las branquialgas de mi armario. Ya le enseñaré a no robar nada más. Le castigaré tan duramente que tendrá que darse de baja durante una semana... y eso sí que es una deshonra para un elfo doméstico.- Snape escrutó la oscuridad, esperando encontrar algún indicio de dónde estaba Harry.

Pero Harry estaba aguantando... ¿cómo se atrevía a insultar a Dobby¿Y qué pasaba con Malfoy y con Filch?

-Mira, Potter. Si te dejas ganar, reduciré tu castigo y sólo tendrás que ir al Gran Comedor vestido de rosa, nada de besar a Malfoy.

Harry no le creía.

Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se sentía extraño hablando para las paredes. ¿se habría equivocado? A lo mejor Potter ya estaba en su cuarto durmiendo...

Snape se sentó en el suelo sin alejarse de las escaleras.

-Potter, estoy muy cansado. Mañana tengo que dar clase a varios cursos de estudiantes cabeza-huecas... y no voy a poder hacerlo si no he dormido nada antes...

"Pues duérmete y déjame en paz"- Harry apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Tenía que pensar en algo, si no entraba antes de que el comedor abriera habría perdido, según las normas que pusieron al principio... en realidad faltaban tres horas para eso, pero Snape parecía dispuesto a pasar allí toda la noche.

Era divertido ver las tretas del profesor para que se pusiera en evidencia. Estuvo a punto de caer en varias. Empezó a dejar de preocuparse. Contemplar a Severus en la penumbra era muy tranquilizador. Pensó en lo bien que se estaría dentro de su capa con Snape. Snape abrazándole, susurrándole cosas, acariciándole en la oscuridad...

Lupin estaba preocupado, según el mapa, Harry y Snape llevaban bastante tiempo uno frente al otro en el descansillo que había frente al retrato de la señora gorda. Hermione y Ron estaban al otro lado de ese mismo cuadro, seguramente esperando a Harry.

Harry debía llevar puesta la capa, y Snape debía de saberlo pero no le había atrapado todavía, o no estarían así.

-Dobby, tenemos que hacer algo... sin que se note. Yo no puedo, porque soy juez, pero tú... Escucha¿sabrías hacer un hechizo que durmiera poco a poco a alguien? Algo que pareciera natural...

-Oh, sí profesor. Es una de mis especialidades. Cuando estaba en casa del señor Malfoy tenía que hacerlo constantemente... luego el señor Malfoy no hacía nada bueno con la gente que dormía... ooh¡Dobby malo!

Fue a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared, pero Lupin le detuvo.

-Dobby, necesito que hagas esto por Harry.

Harry y Snape hacía mucho tiempo que estaban callados y quietos. Snape se había hartado de su monólogo y ahora sencillamente estaban viendo quién aguantaba más.

A Harry le pareció oír un ruido por detrás de Snape, pero pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas.

Estaba pensado que se dormiría y Snape le descubría porque la capa se le resbalaría... o porque roncaría. Él no se lo creía, pero Ron decía que Harry roncaba tan fuerte que a veces le había despertado.

Volvió a fijarse en Snape y ladeó la cabeza.

No se lo podía creer, vio como Snape se resbalaba poco a poco por la pared en la que estaba apoyado y le caía la cabeza sobre el pecho. ¿Sería otra trampa? No podía arriesgarse. Esperó un rato. Snape parecía dormido de verdad.

Sin previo aviso, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Ron, seguido por Dobby, aparecieron en el rellano.

-¿Harry?- Dijo Ron inseguro. Miraba al dormido profesor.

-Ron...- dijo Harry , no se podía creer su suerte.

-Vamos, entra.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de un salto, con la capa puesta, no se atrevía a quitársela por si ocurría algo inesperado. Y cruzó el agujero.

Una vez en la sala común, se permitió soltar el aire que había retenido y la capa. No se lo podía creer¡Había ganado¡y no tendría que besar a Malfoy! Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, habría dado saltitos de alegría. Hermione le abrazaba mientras Ron le explicaba que Dobby había dormido a Snape y luego había ido a avisarle a él para que abriera el retrato.

Después de la euforia inicial, Harry decidió una cosa. Cogió los polvos flu para comunicarse con Lupin.

Lupin sonrió cuando vio aparecer la cabeza de Harry en su chimenea.

-Hola Harry. ¡Felicidades! Te he visto llegar.

-Gracias Remus. Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo sabías.

-Pues ya ves que sí. Después de que me diera cuenta de que Snape había cambiado el mapa, decidí quedarme hasta el final despierto.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Sssshh- Lupin se llevó un dedo a los labios.- Yo no he hecho nada, sólo soy el árbitro. Dáselas a Dobby, pero que no te vea Snape. Aunque ese Slytherin merecía que hubiera declarado inmediatamente que él había perdido.

-Ajajaj, bueno, Remus, ya puedes irte a dormir. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas Noches.

Y Harry salió de la chimenea.

-Hala, chicos. Si os parece, mañana hablaremos de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, mejor. Buenas noches a los dos.- dijo Hermione mientras iba hacia su cuarto.

Harry y Ron subieron a su dormitorio también mientras que Dobby desapareció. Ron se metió en la cama enseguida y se quedó dormido como un tronco, pero Harry sentía que todavía le quedaba algo por hacer.

Cogió una manta y una almohada y sin hacer ruido salió del dormitorio y de la sala común.

Snape seguía durmiendo en una extraña postura. Harry se acercó a él puso la almohada en el suelo y tumbó a Snape en una posición más cómoda con la cabeza sobre ella. Él apoyó la espalda en la pared y cubrió a los dos con la manta. Era una oportunidad única para él.

Empezó a acariciar la cara del Profesor y su cuello, a pasar sus dedos entre el pelo. No quería nada más, sólo estar así el tiempo que pudiera. Harry suspiró. Snape era inalcanzable para él. El hombre empezó a mover la cabeza respondiendo a sus caricias y Harry pensó que un gatito lo haría de la misma manera... Oyó al profesor murmurar algo y paró de acariciarle. ¿Y si Snape le pillaba? Sería muy embarazoso.

Harry no se dio cuenta, de repente Snape le cogió por la cintura muy fuerte y dijo:

-¡Te tengo, Potter! Prepara tus labios para Malfoy...

Después del susto Harry sonrió y calmadamente dijo:

-Profesor, ha perdido.

Snape no acababa de entenderlo... ¿de dónde habían salido esa manta y la almohada? Espera... ¿qué le acababa de decir Potter?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se durmió.- Harry intentó no pensar en que el profesor estaba abrazado a él.- Yo llegué a Gryffindor. Solo volví para cubrirle... pregunte a Lupin si no me cree...

Snape estaba procesando la información. Cuando lo entendió, se levantó de un salto, enfadado. Apartó la manta y a Harry y se iba a lanzar escaleras abajo cuando se dio la vuelta:

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por andar fuera de su cuarto a horas indebidas.- Y se fue hecho una furia. Por el camino encontró a Draco todavía petrificado, pero pasó de largo.

El rubio tenía toda la culpa.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

¡Hola¡ Hoy no podéis decir que no haya actualizado rápido¿qué os ha parecido? Yo me ponía nerviosa escribiéndolo...

Espero que se haya entendido todo bien y no haya dejado lagunas sin explicar...

¿Qué queréis? Ahora Snape tendrá que cumplir su palabra... ¡Prepárate Draco! Ajajjjajaj. ¿Queréis que salga todo de perlas¿Enamoramos a Draco de Harry¿Hacemos que Snape se de cuenta de lo que siente Harry¿y qué siente él¿y qué hago con Lupin¿Que se vaya de Hogwarts¿Que se quede ya hasta el final de curso? Pues nada, como veis os dejo decidir, también.

¡Si os ha gustado el capítulo, decídmelo!

Un beso a todos/as. Por cierto, quiero dedicar el sueño de Harry del principio a Kaworu, que me lo sugirió.

Ciaooooooo


	10. una visión

¡Hola! Antes que nada quería agradecer a todo el mundo por sus comentarios ¡ya hay más de 50! Vaya... y yo que pensaba que no la iba a leer nadie... por supuesto también agradezco a toda la gente que no me ha escrito nada, pero que aún así ha seguido leyendo... ¡Gracias!

Y ahora a lo nuestro: este capítulo sin duda no es tan emocionante como el anterior, pero aún así es necesario... además quiero saber qué os parece así que... ¡leed con atención! Hay muchas ideas sugeridas que se pueden desarrolllar...

No me enrollo más¡a leer!

**Capítulo 10**

Hermione estaba muy cansada después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, en los cuales había tomado parte indirectamente, pero era prefecta, y siempre se tomaba sus obligaciones muy en serio. Haciendo caso omiso a esa pequeña vocecita en su interior que le decía que podía descansar 5 minutos más, se levantó y se arregló. Bajó a la sala común. Estaba desierta. Pensó en subir a despertar a sus amigos para que bajaran todos juntos a desayunar, pero en el último momento le dio pena y decidió dejarles dormir un rato más.

Cruzó el agujero que cubría el retrato de la señora gorda soñolienta y con algo de frío y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a...

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Hermione se acercó cautelosamente por si era una estratagema del Slytherin pero comprobó que estaba petrificado de verdad. Odiaba a ese presumido que hacía todo lo posible por amargarles la existencia, pero no podía dejarle así.

-¡Finite incantatem!

Malfoy se derrumbó escaleras abajo. Afortunadamente sólo unos escalones le separaban del suelo. Hermione se acercó corriendo a él.

-Lo siento.- Dijo sin realmente sentir lástima mientras volteaba a Draco.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Malfoy estaba fatigado. Llevaba toda la noche petrificado por culpa de Potter... ¡y Snape había pasado de largo ignorándole! Encima tenía que soportar la humillación de que fuera precisamente la sangre sucia quien le rescatase... y le viese en esa vergonzosa situación. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera si había permanecido despierto todo ese rato, pero ahora, tirado en el suelo sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados y no creía que fuese posible volver a levantarse.

-Malfoy.¿ Puedes moverte?- le preguntó Hermione intentando ser amable con él.

Malfoy reaccionó.

-Claro, Granger.- Dijo. Aunque lo intentó, su voz no sonaba tan arrastrada e impersonal como de costumbre.- Déjame en paz.

-Bien, entonces levántate.- Hermione se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Mierda¿es que esa no podía dejar de meter las narices? Qué noche más espantosa. Recordaba vagamente que Peeves le había hecho compañía bastante rato estando petrificado... ¡Oh, no! Si no se iba de allí rápido, más Gryffindors le verían allí... Movió los brazos buscando apoyo, Se intentó incorporar. De sus labios escapó un pequeño resoplido. ¡No tenía fuerzas para levantarse! Y ahí estaba Granger, con los brazos cruzados mirándole. Draco le devolvió la mirada con sus fríos ojos grises.

-¿Y bien¿No ibas a ayudarme?- le dijo todo lo despectivamente que pudo.

Hermione apretó los labios.

-Dime Malfoy... ¿Eres siempre así con los que te tienden la mano? Porque por mí puedes quedarte ahí tirado para que todo Gryffindor te pise cuando vaya a desayunar.

-¿ES que quieres que te lo suplique?

-No estaría mal, para variar... pero yo no soy como tú. Te llevaré a la enfermería... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Hermione suspiró, y se contuvo para no ahogarle allí mismo. Conjuró un hechizo levitador y fue llevando a Malfoy hasta la enfermería, quien iba pensando en a quién odiaba más en ese momento, si a Potter, Snape, Granger... ¡ni siquiera Pansy se había preocupado de buscarle! Su enfado iba en aumento. Algo habría que hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron y Harry estaban desayunando. Harry le había prometido a Ron que le contaría todo más tarde, cuando no hubiese tanta gente y Hermione estuviera con ellos. Precisamente la chica acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y avanzaba entre las mesas hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

-Harry...

Harry iba a sonreírle a modo de saludo, pero ese gesto se esfumó en cuanto vio la cara de su amiga.

-... ¿Qué le has hecho a Malfoy?

Harry suspiró aliviado. Sólo era eso.

-Nada, Hermione, yo sólo le petrifiqué después de que se me delatara gritando... Pero supongo que Snape le llevaría a Slytherin después, porque cuando hemos bajado no estaba.

-Harry, eso ha sido porque me lo he encontrado yo esta mañana y le he llevado a la enfermería. ¡Se he pasado la noche petrificado!

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Harry, y él y Ron se empezaron a partir de risa.

-No es divertido...- dijo ella intentado que los dos chicos le hicieran caso.- ¡Ron! –reprendió al pelirrojo cuando este empezó a toser, atragantándose con la comida.

-Venga, Hermione... ¿A quién le importa?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisilla.

-Harry, tendrá que pasar un día entero en la enfermería.

-Mejor, así tendremos un día sin él... Peores cosas nos ha hecho él a nosotros...-Dijo Ron cuando se recuperó un poco.

-Pero...

-Nada... anda, siéntate y prueba el beicon. Está delicioso.- Ron le ofreció un plato y Hermione le miró duramente, pero se sentó a su lado.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros... hacían buena pareja. Se preguntó si sus padres habrían estado en ese mismo comedor de la misma manera que sus amigos... y entonces recordó la foto que vio en el despacho de Snape...

Dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de profesores. Allí estaba el profesor más ojeroso de lo habitual. A su lado se sentaba Lupin, pero no hablaban. Harry podría jurar desde su asiento que la tensión entre esos dos era palpable. Snape era un mal perdedor. Snape debió notar que le observaban, por que clavó sus pozos negros en los ojos de Harry, quien de repente encontró muy interesante la textura de la mermelada sobre su tostada mientras enrojecía intensamente... si Snape le iba a volver a tratar así, a lo mejor debía de haber perdido... Se imaginó lo diferente que habría sido la mañana si hubiese perdido... llevaría el lacito rosa de la Señora Norris en la cabeza... Puag. No, menos mal que había ganado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Pero usted me lo prometió!- Dijo Harry exaltadamente.

-Jovencito, le dije que haría la vista gorda, pero no que le iba a ayudar a prepararla..

Harry estaba en el despacho de Snape, ayudándole a catalogar tarros repugnantes. Había sacado el tema que ansiaba tratar.

-Pero... señor...

-¡Cómo tengo que decírtelo! Y cuidado con ese tarro de allí.

-Debería darle vergüenza... Si desde el principio no pensaba cumplir su parte...- dijo Harry colocándolo en su correspondiente estante.

-¡Era una apuesta estúpida!

-¡Pero era una apuesta¡Y usted perdió! Eso es lo que ocurre, que no quiere admitirlo.

-Apunta Asfódelo en ese de allí...Mira, Potter, soy profesor de pociones...

-¡Por eso!

-¡No interrumpas!... soy profesor de pociones y no puedo permitir que envenenes a nadie.

-¡Por eso debería ayudarme!- Harry anotó "asfódelo" sobre uno de los tarros y lo depositó sobre un estante.

Snape se apartó un poco de la estantería frente e la que estaban. Pasado un rato prudencial Harry dijo:

-Si no... podría pedirle a Remus que sea justo... No le hizo mucha gracia descubrir que le había intentado engañar...

Snape se giró para encararle.

-¿Me estás coaccionando?

-Esa palabra es muy fuerte... yo más bien diría que es un pequeño chantaje...- Harry sonrió.

-Maldito mocoso...¿Y qué me puede hacer exactamente tu querido licántropo?- preguntó Snape cautamente... en realidad estaba sorprendido... y encantado. ¿Cómo es que ese niño no estaba en Slytherin?

-Bueno... puede usar la fuerza bruta en su forma de Licántropo...

-Sí, si no se tomase la poción matalobos y se arriesgase a llevarse por el camino a alguien más que a mi persona... – "Vaya ridiculez de amenaza... retiro lo de ser Slytherin".

-...o puede contarles a todos lo que estuvo usted haciendo ayer.

Snape ensanchó su sonrisa.

-En ese barco nos hundiríamos todos, incluido Lupin.

Harry se quedó sin argumentos.

-Profesor... ¡Sólo le pido que supervise lo que yo haga¿Quién coño lo va a descubrir?

-Ese lenguaje... -.Pero Snape se quedó pensando. Miró a Harry, quien esperaba expectante,

El chico tenía razón... si él no decía nada, todo podría quedar muy natural y nadie tendría por qué saberlo... ¿por qué se sentía tan bien con Harry suplicándole? Desde siempre había adorado que la gente estuviera bajo su pie, suplicando... pero ahora con Harry, era diferente, y no sabía por qué... Ya lo analizaría más tarde.

-En qué poción pensabas exactamente?

Harry sonrió ampliamente, le hubiera gustado abrazarle, pero se contuvo a duras penas... No sabía cómo podría explicarle a su cerrado profesor ese gesto.

Horas más tarde Severus Snape estaba en su despacho tranquilamente saboreando el té que se había preparado. Esta imagen plácida, no se correspondía para nada con el torbellino de ideas que le acudían a la mente. Había perdido. Había perdido ante Potter... claro que el chico había tenido ayuda... ya se las vería con el elfo y con el lobo más tarde. Ahora tendría que ceder y ayudar a Harry a hacer una poción amorosa, las que más odiaba de todas. Si bien creía que Malfoy merecía que fuese el conejillo de indias por haberle fallado Snape no reconocería que él solito se lo había buscado

Sí, por un fugaz momento había creído que había atrapado a Harry, y efectivamente lo había pillado, pero demasiado tarde, cuando ya Harry había ganado. Recordando esa escena en su mente había algo que no encajaba del todo... ¿no estaba metido con Harry bajo una manta? Sí... y además se había sonrojado cuando le había cogido... últimamente ese chico se sonrojaba demasiado. ¿O es que nunca antes lo había notado? Recordó las tardes que había pasado con él... no, definitivamente la costumbre de Potter de sonrojarse ante él era una novedad. Esa tarde en concreto le había descubierto mirándole fijamente en varias ocasiones, mientras clasificaban los ingredientes de su estantería... ¿o le parecía a él?

"Hum... si no fuera porque estamos hablando de Potter y de mí, diría que el chico está enamorado de su profesor..."

Snape ahogó una risa. El simple hecho de pensar algo así, le hacía gracia... si Potter le descubriese pensando eso, no pararía de reírse de él hasta hartarse... Snape encontraba a Harry un muchacho guapo, condenadamente guapo, de hecho, pero de ahí a que le gustase... de ese modo... Snape volvió a sonreír.

La verdad es que Potter estaba siendo una caja de sorpresas, ya no le extrañaba que todo el mundo le quisiese (aunque algunos demasiado). Además, gracias al chico había empezado a cambiar, a darse cuenta de que no podía seguir siendo así... gracias a eso, y a las ya incontables tardes y que habían pasado juntos, había empezado a cogerle cariño, pero nada más.

Snape repasó mentalmente otros síntomas que pudiese tener Harry de enamoramiento, y se empezó a tomar en serio la idea, de que a lo mejor... por ridículo que pareciese, Harry estaba sintiendo algo por él. No tenía por qué estar precisamente enamorado... a lo mejor era otra cosa, o a lo mejor eran sólo imaginaciones suyas... pero Snape confiaba en su intuición, y decidió vigilar a Harry. No quería hacerle daño, si se enamoraba de él, no sólo sería un problema, haría que Snape se sintiera culpable, por no haberlo evitado a tiempo cuando pudo... Tal vez debería presentar a Potter a otros estudiantes de su edad... atractivos, y a ver qué pasaba. Si se liaba con alguno o alguna, él quedaría descartado y sus sospechas también...

"¿por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas tan ridículas? Parezco una casamentera"

Y absorbiendo su té, se acomodó en la silla. Esa tarde Potter y él habían decidido hacer un filtro amoroso de poca potencia... lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Malfoy se enamorase, pero que no le hiciese hacer locuras por los pasillos... lo fundamental era que nadie descubriese que detrás de todo había una poción. Snape sonrió. Iba a ser divertido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó sin prisas. Era Sábado, y no tenía nada que hacer salvo algunos deberes que dejaría para más tarde y pasar el tiempo "castigado" con Snape. Nada más recordarlo, Harry esbozó una sonrisa... ¡Snape había accedido a ser su cómplice con lo de la poción¡Iban a trabajar codo con codo sobre el mismo caldero! Meses atrás, esto le habría parecido una pesadilla, pero ahora era un sueño... un sueño que pronto se haría realidad.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas disponiéndose a descansar un rato más.

_Una sombra avanzaba entre las frías paredes de piedra. Torcíó a la derecha y encontró una puerta al final del corredor. Por fin había llegado. Tardaría bastante en recuperarse completamente, por lo tanto, también en vengarse, pero lo haría. No en vano había escapado de la cárcel... claro que con ayuda de su Señor. Los del ministerio eran estúpidos. Los dementores estaban del lado de su Señor. Después de tanto tiempo también le iba a ver a él. Abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral. Ahí estaba, se arrodilló ante él y a gatas se acercó para coger el bajo de su túnica y besarla._

_-Mi señor... mi Señor... habéis sido mi salvador... no os defraudaré nunca más._

_-Mi aristocrático mortífago... – susurró una voz fría por encima del hombre -. ¿Cuantas veces más tendré que oír esas palabras de tus labios... Ya estoy decepcionado..._

_El hombre que se postraba sobre el suelo comenzó a temblar..._

_-Pero..._

_-¿Sabes? Los dementores están de nuestro lado... ¿Porqué has esperado a que yo malgastara mi tiempo liberándote¿Te crees más importante que yo mismo?... ¿o es que... no quería volver a mí?_

_El otro se retorcía desesperado y agarraba la túnica del Lord arrugándola._

_-Señor... yo no..._

_-¡Silencio¡Y deja de manosear mi ropa¡¡CRUCIO!_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Harry se tapaba la cicatriz con la mano... ¡otra vez no!

Mirando a su alrededor descubrió la pecosa cara de Ron sobre él. Tenía cara de asustado. Harry se recostó en la cama y Ron se alejó un poco de él. No había nadie más en la habitación

-Harry... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero antes de que el chico pudiese responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione entró corriendo con un periódico entre sus manos.

-Chicos... Lucius Malfoy se ha escapado de Azcaban.

Harry cerró los ojos. Esperaba que sólo fuese una pesadilla, pero no había tenido esa suerte.

Ron le miró preocupado.

-¿era eso?

Harry asintió. Hermione les miró a los dos, interrogante. Pero ninguno le explicó nada. Harry no quería que Hermione supiera que todavía era vulnerable a esas visiones... con el estómago revuelto se imaginó en lo que diría Snape si se enteraba de sus clases particulares de occlumencia habían vuelto a fallar..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco recibió la noticia con alegría. Se había extendido por todo el colegio y había llegado a la enfermería gracias a Blaise, que había ido a verle. No se sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba su padre, pero seguro que estaba a salvo. La Señora Pomfrey le dio el alta esa mañana... Dos cosas buenas en un solo día... para compensar la noche anterior.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

¡Holaaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Como veis las cosas van a empezar a cambiar bastante, porque los mortífagos empiezan a moverse¿Cómo afectará esto a la vida de nuestro chico dorado? Eso habrá que verlo. Siento que todavía no haya puesto nada sobre la poción de Malfoy, pero es que si no, me alargaría demasiado, y (lo creáis o no) este capítulo me ha costado bastante de escribir.

Antes de oír ninguna crítica al respecto¿os habéis fijado en qué rápido viajan las noticias en el mundo mágico? Harry tiene la visión en tiempo real y poco después aparece Hermione con un periódico en la mano... hay una explicación: Harry ve a Lucius cuando ya está "seguro" (si es que estar bajo constantes crucios puede llamarse así), pero había escapado de Azcabán antes, es decir, que sí que es posible que Hermione lo sepa a la vez que Harry, pero por otros medios.

No sé si a los que escribís fanfics os pasa como a mí... Me siento como una marionetista que mueve los hilos de todos a la vez... como si estuviera jugando al ajedrez y supiera exactamente cómo mueve cada ficha y por dónde debe avanzar... en fin, qué metafísica que estoy hoy.

Y ahora mis preguntitas de interés¿Queréis que continúen haciendo la poción esos dos a pesar de que ahora hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar¿Queréis que los Malfoy piensen igual respecto a Voldemort¿Y si Lucius realmente no quiere seguir en las filas mortífagas pero su hijo sí¿y al revés: que sea Lucius quien empuje a Draco a que se haga mortífago contra su voluntad¿Cómo se tomará Snape la noticia de Lucius?... en fin, todo lo que se os ocurra será escuchado... de hecho Draco se ha librado por un pelo de enamorarse de Harry gracias a unos contundentes comentarios... jajaja, gracias a tods por comentar.

Hasta prontooooooo

Nota¡¡¡¡¡sólo una semana y ya tendré el sexto en mi poder! Soy feliz! Por eso quiero apresurarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo... ¿me daréis una medalla si actualizo antes del sábado?


	11. Plumas de querubin y pestañas de colibrí

¡Hola! Este capítulo va dedicado a Sandra y a Ashley que pusieron tanto empeño en que Draco no se enamorara de Harry cuando lo pregunté hace tiempo... la pregunta, chicas, es¿os habré hecho caso? Jajajaaj, leed y enteraos!

**Capítulo 11 (plumas de querubin y pestañas de colibrí... mala combinación.)**

Snape y Harry se habían reunido el sábado para cumplir con el castigo. Después de la visión que tuvo Harry por la mañana, no se sentía con tantas ganas de preparar la poción. Snape, que se había enterado de la noticia gracias al periódico, supuso acertadamente que el poco ánimo de Harry se debía a la fuga de Lucius y decidió que era el día perfecto para preparar el filtro contra Draco ya que así Harry podría olvidarse por un momento de lo que pasaba fuera de Hogwarts.

-Bien, Potter... ¿Y tu caldero?- Dijo Snape en un tono frío.

Harry levantó la vista hacia su profesor.

-¿Qué?

-No querrás preparar el famoso filtro en el aire... todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno en la materia como para hacer eso...

Harry empezaba a entender. La poción contra Draco. Se le había olvidado.

-No me he traído nada...

-Pues no tendré más remedio que consentir que uses los ingredientes de mi armario privado... ¿No te alegras de por una vez usarlos con mi permiso?- Snape estaba intentando hacer que Harry volviera a su carácter habitual, retador y parlanchín...

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Incluso me dejará su caldero?

-No, eso ni lo sueñes... Mi caldero es personal e intransferible... ayer un alumno se dejó olvidado el suyo en clase... podrías usar ese.

Harry miró el caldero que le señalaba el profesor y asintió. Manos a la obra, pensó Snape mientras cogía el libro que explicaba cómo hacer el filtro.

-Pues aquí tienes las instrucciones.- le dijo entregándole el tomo.

Harry, quien ya se había acomodado en su habitual mesa de trabajo, cogió el libro y miró al profesor.

-¿No me iba usted a ayudar?

-Creo que ya habíamos discutido eso...

-...Y habíamos acordado que me ayudaría.

Snape contuvo un improperio. Odiaba las pociones amorosas. Siempre las había aborrecido y no iba a cambiar jamás su opinión.

-Te supervisaré, pero nada más.

Harry no insitió. Ya le convencería más tarde. Se dirigió al armario de los ingredientes con el libro en la mano mientras Snape le miraba. Harry intentó no ponerse nervioso. No quería romper ninguno de los frascos.

Bien, según el libro, necesitaba pétalos de tentácula venenosa, azúcar, pestañas de colibrí y plumas de querubín entre otros ingredientes más comunes.

-Profesor...- Harry esperó a que Snape levantara la vista del periódico en el que estaba enfrascado.- ¿Plumas de querubín?

Snape levantó la ceja.

-¿Si¿qué pasa con eso?

-Em... realmente no son de verdad¿no? Quiero decir... ¿los querubines existen?

Snape se acercó hasta dónde él estaba y Harry contuvo la respiración, gesto que no se le escapó al hombre.

-Pues sí, son de verdad... pero no de los querubines que tú te imaginas, esos que están pintados en los techos y paredes de iglesias y palacios muggles... un querubín en el mudo mágico es una especie de ganso muy difícil de ver... de hecho más te vale que no estropees las pocas plumas que tengo, o te las haré buscar a ti solito...

-¿Y los colibríes tienen pestañas?

Snape contuvo una risa, Harry se dio cuenta y sonrió para sus adentros. Su plan de hacerse el tonto daba resultado. Snape le estaba ayudando.

-Potter... no hagas preguntas insolentes, los colibríes pueden sentirse ofendidos...

Ahora Harry no se aguantó y rió abiertamente. Snape estuvo a punto de unirse a su risa, pero consiguió dominarse una vez más.

-Y ahora, continúa con tu poción. Si la haces bien a la primera, te daré puntos para Gryffindor.

-¿En serio¿Va a romper usted la tradición de no darle absolutamente nada a mi casa?

-Si sigues de cháchara me arrepentiré.

Harry se encogió de hombros y con los ingredientes en la mano se dirigió hacia el caldero. Depositó los tarros sobre la mesa y leyó atentamente las instrucciones. Puf, la verdad es que era más complicada de lo que creía. Se podía hacer en una sola sesión, pero tendría que estar muy concentrado. Llenó el caldero de agua hasta la mitad y empezó a hervirla sobre un pequeño fuego. Empezó a trocear unos ingredientes y a echar otros en el caldero. Pronto el despacho empezó a oler a rosas y a dulce.

Snape arrugó la nariz claramente disgustado. Sabía por experiencia que al preparar pociones amorosas, era inevitable inhalar el vapor... no se lo había dicho a Harry, pero una de las razones por las que había elegido una poción tan floja, era por que al olerla, también te afectaba... por eso tampoco quería ayudarle, si se ponían los dos a trabajar sobre el caldero, terminarían... intoxicados.

Harry empezaba a notar que su cabeza flotaba... era un olor tan dulce... Miró a Snape, encorvado sobre el escritorio, haciendo los pasatiempos del periódico. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se acercase a él?

-Profesor... No entiendo cómo se hace esta parte...

Snape levantó la cabeza. No iba a acercarse al maldito caldero con un Potter posiblemente afectado por los vapores del filtro.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?

-Es que en el libro pone algo muy raro...

Snape ahogó una maldición. Ahora tendría que acercarse a ver qué es lo que ponía el libro. Tomó aire, para respirar lo menos posible cerca del caldero, y se levantó. Harry le sonrió muy abiertamente. Demasiado, pensó Snape. La verdad es que Potter tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y notó cómo Harry las rozaba al pasárselo. Definitivamente a Snape no le gustaba la expresión del chico. ¿no se suponía que era una poción de efecto débil? Miró el libro. Y se quedó tan horrorizado que se olvidó de que no debía respirar.

-¡Potter¡Estás haciendo la poción de la otra página! Yo te dije que hicieras la de la izquierda, no la de la derecha.

Harry se sonrojó. Se había equivocado delante de Snape... se sentía muy raro... Veía a Snape aún más atractivo de lo que ya le veía normalmente... irresistible. Y algo de los pensamientos de Harry debió de notar Snape, porque retrocedió sacando la varita. La agitó y el contenido del caldero desapareció.

Al momento, el ambiente del despacho se hizo menos denso y más respirable.

-Harry... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el profesor cautamente.

-Bien.- dijo Harry sonriéndole y acercándose a Snape.

Snape tragó saliva. ¿qué hacía? No podía llevarle a la señora Pomfrey porque se iba a descubrir todo... lo mejor sería que esperasen a que a Harry se le pasasen los efectos. Tan sólo había inhalado el vapor de la poción inconclusa, pero esta era tan potente...

-Potter...

-Llámame Harry. Suena tan bien cuando lo dices...

-POTTER.- Remarcó Snape.- Tranquilízate, estás bajo los efectos de la poción.

-¿Qué poción?- Harry cada vez se acercaba más al hombre, quien retrocedía temiendo lo peor.

-Siéntate.

-¿Por qué? Quiero estar contigo.- Y Harry harto de la huída del profesor, le abrazó, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Snape respiraba agitadamente. Bien, sólo le estaba abrazando. En unos minutos los efectos desaparecerían. No apartó a Harry consciente de que si oponía resistencia, el muchacho quería algo más que simplemente abrazarle.

-Potter, cuando recobres la compostura, verás...

-¿Qué, Severus?- Harry frotaba su cara sobre la tela de la túnica. La verdad es que se estaba muy bien ahí.- ¿Por qué no me abrazas tú también?

Snape gruñó. Mejor hacer lo que le pedía el chico. Y le devolvió el abrazo torpemente. Snape no había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Si alguien entraba en ese momento en el despacho, iba a caer en shock.

Harry sonreía dentro del abrazo. Definitivamente se estaba bien ahí.

-Severus... ¿Por qué no me habías abrazado antes?

"Porque me das miedo"- Pensó Snape, pero no contestó. En lugar de eso, se separó del chico, para ver si se pasaban los efectos. No se debían de haber pasado, por que Harry se pegó a él con más fuerza. Bien, si seguía así, según lo que él sabía, el chico se desmayaría y cuando se reanimara, volvería a la normalidad.

Snape se preguntaba si el chico sentiría algo por él. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciar con sus manos la espalda del chico. Así se sentía menos cohibido... como si él también deseara abrazarle... ¡oh, no! Esperaba no haber respirado la poción... no, no podía ser que a él le hubiera afectado... Snape descubrió algo nuevo en él. Quería seguir así. Miró a Harry, esperando encontrar sus esmeraldas. Demasiado tarde. El chico ya estaba inconsciente.

-Harry.- le zarandeó suavemente el profesor, todavía abrazándole.- Harry, despierta.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y de repente su cara adquirió el color de un tomate maduro. Snape sonrió por la reacción del chico. ¡Era tan tímido! Y a él le gustaba tanto hacerle sonrojar...

-Potter... ¿estás bien?

Harry asintió medio mareado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Snape le soltó y los dos sintieron la pérdida del calor del otro.

-Lo que ha pasado es que se ha confundido de poción y ha inhalado otro muy fuerte...

Harry cayó en la cuenta...

-Y... ¿he hecho algo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Bueno, me ha declarado su amor eterno abrazándose a mí y besándome con pasión.

Harry casi se cae del susto. Sobre todo cuando vio a su profesor riéndose de él abiertamente.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, no sea tímido... le diré la verdad, sólo me ha abrazado y he esperado a que recuperara la conciencia... tranquilo, no me he aprovechado de usted.

Harry no se podía sonrojar más.

-Y ahora, intente hacer la poción que es. La de la página izquierda.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a hacer la poción indicada. Desistió de intentar que Snape le ayudara... no quería más accidentes. Snape, mientras, sonreía satisfecho. No sabía qué le pasaba, necesitaba quitarle importancia a lo pasado anteriormente... Se había sentido... raro. Pero no mal del todo. Desde luego Harry lo estaba pasando peor que él. Snape todavía no sabía si Harry estaba enamorado de él, pero a partir de ahora estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo... tal vez si el se ponía a tiro... Snape ahogó una risa. Iba a disfrutar intentando provocar a Harry de esa nueva manera.

Cuando Harry dio la vuelta y dijo que ya había terminado, Snape se acercó a echar un vistazo. Embotelló el contenido del caldero y lo miró a trasluz. Si, sin duda estaba bien hecha, aunque sólo habría una manera de comprobarlo.

-¿Quieres probarla?- Le dijo Snape picaronamente, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Harry, quien se puso a temblar como una hoja. Snape se reía para sus adentros... o Harry estaba afectado por la poción todavía o por lo menos sentía algo por él. Bien, iba a ser divertido.

Pero Harry, haciendo gala de su valor Gryffindor, le respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué¿es que está usted tan desesperado?

Snape sonrió. Ja, buena respuesta.

-Touché. Bien, creo que afortunadamente ya hemos terminado la maldita poción. Sólo queda dársela al Señor Malfoy. Debes tener cuidado, Potter. Ya sabes que podría salir mal y se sintiese atraído por quien no debe...¡incluso podría enamorarse de ti¿No te gustaría?

-No, gracias. Con el acoso del jefe de Slytherin tengo suficiente... ¿ha preparado muchas pociones amorosas?

Snape levantó al ceja.

-¿A qué viene eso del acoso?

-¿Por qué estaba entre sus brazos cuando me he despertado? Es muy... intrigante. Y ahora mismo, me acaba de acariciar la mejilla. ¿No estoy en lo cierto?

-Sueña, Potter. No sabía que ahora te dedicases a hacer comentarios así...

-¿Por qué no me ha respondido a si ha hecho muchas pociones amorosas¿Eso es que sí?

Snape tomó aire.

-La verdad es que odio los filtros. Sólo traen problemas.

-Ya. ¿entonces por qué tiene un libro entero dedicado sólo a eso? Vamos, confiese que se dedica a hacer que los estudiantes beban estas cosas.

-Potter, no seas ridículo. Y vete ya de aquí. Estoy harto de tu charla insustancial. ¿cuando se la va a dar a Malfoy?

-Pensaba hacerlo el lunes... durante la clase de pociones, para tener un cómplice.

Snape se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bien. Ahora, fuera de aquí.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La clase de pociones pasaba muy lentamente, menos para un muchacho de pelo azabache. Estaba totalmente desconcentrado, pensando en cómo hacer que a Malfoy le cayese la maldita poción. Hasta que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta.

-Señor Malfoy, Goyle... y Potter- añadió con retintín. Para los demás fue una muestra de desprecio, para Harry fue la señal que estaba esperando. Snape le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer que a Malfoy se le cayera la poción y viese a Goyle el primero.- vayan al estante del final de la clase y repartan al resto de sus compañeros las probetas.

Harry vio cómo Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, pero no le hizo caso. Pronto vería el rubito. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras se acercaba, poción en mano, hacia el estante con los dos Slytherin.

-¿Te has peinado esta mañana, Potter?- susurró el rubio cuando estuvieron uno junto al otro.

Harry no respondió. Cuando el rubio le dio la espalda para coger los tarros ayudado por Goyle, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. El resto de la clase estaba de espaldas a ellos y esos dos estúpidos no se habían dado cuenta del extraño silencio de Harry, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sin más preámbulos, y consciente de que Snape le viera o no, no le iba a castigar, destapó la botella con el filtro y roció a Malfoy por encima de su cabeza.

-Espero que le vaya bien a tu pelo.-Susurró Harry y se echó al suelo, como si quisiera atarse los cordones de los zapatos justo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta. Desgraciadamente, en vez de girarse hacia la izquierda y ver a Goyle, se giró hacia la derecha 180 grados hasta ver a la única persona que estaba frente a toda la clase.

Es decir, Snape.

El profesor, que había visto toda la "brillante" estratagema del moreno, se quedó petrificado al comprender lo que significaba la expresión de embeleso por parte del rubio. Iba a matar a Potter.

-¡POTTER!

Harry se levantó del suelo asustado por el grito de su profesor.

-¡Venga conmigo, que tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas!

Harry no comprendía... hasta que vio a Malfoy. ¿Por qué no miraba a Goyle? Toda la clase empezó a murmurar... ¿qué estaba pasando?

Snape fue hacia el despacho que estaba al lado de la clase. Era más pequeño que el otro al que iba Harry a cumplir el castigo. Harry le siguió con la cabeza gacha, y Malfoy hizo ademán de seguirles, pero Snape le ordenó que se quedara donde estaba.

Una vez que estuvieron en el despacho, Snape cerró dando un portazo y empezó a gritarle a Harry de todo, que era un incompetente, un idiota, estúpido, cómo había podido fallar...

Harry miraba sus zapatos.

-Pero, profesor...tampoco va a durar mucho... y parece que tampoco es muy efectiva... no se ha lanzado sobre usted, ni nada.

-Eso, POTTER, es porque tiene que pasar una hora antes de que haga efecto completo... y cuando lo haga, créame que me perseguirá. Me buscará hasta encontrarme... ¡Imagínate que viene en medio de una clase o en la sala de profesores!

-Lo siento...- dijo Harry bajito. Se sentía estúpido. Si ya de por sí iba a ser difícil conseguir que Snape se fijase en él como algo más que un alumno, no quería ni pensar en tener como competencia al Slytherin.

Después de un rato sin gritar, en el que Snape se calmó pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, el profesor volvió a hablar de manera más calmada.

-Bien, Potter, puesto que todo esto es culpa tuya, lo lógico es que lo resuelvas tú...

Harry le miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Señor?

-Tendrás que estar en todo momento al lado de Draco para impedir que éste se acerque a mí mientras siga con el efecto de la poción. Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a contarle a mis colegas por qué se comporta de manera tan extraña el señor Malfoy... por supuesto tu nombre saldrá en esa conversación... no creo que al director le vaya a hacer mucha gracia que su querido niño se dedique a hacer filtros para rociar a sus compañeros...

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta... casi toda una semana acompañando al rubio para evitar que hiciera nada con Snape... iba a ser complicado, pero no tenía opción.

-Pero... ¿y si se me escapa? Quiero decir.. es muy obstinado, y es Slytherin...

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Quiero decir, que no puedo estar todo el día con él, para empezar, nos odiamos... y duerme en Slytherin... más cerca de usted... y no tenemos todas las clases juntos...

-Apáñeselas como usted quiera.

-¿Y durante nuestros castigos?

-Ya veremos... ¿tal vez la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley le ayuden¿a lo mejor el licántropo?

-No llame a Lupin así.

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora volvamos a clase. Seguro que Longbottom ya ha hecho explotar el caldero. Y ya sabes, si veo un pelo rubio cerca de mí, estás acabado.- Snape salió del despacho como una exhalación, y Harry le siguió cabizbajo, se sentó en su sitio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Malfoy, quien se la devolvió.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hola! Pues a está hecho, la poción ya ha caído... no os preocupéis demasiado por esos tres... está todo calculado. Jaajaj, pobre Harry, se mete en más problemas. ¿pero a quién se le ocurre tirar así la poción sin más? De verdad...

Espero que no me mandéis muchos Howlers... o sí, criticadme tooodo lo que queráis. ¡Por fa, decid qué os parece!

Jjaajaj, creo que ha sido ridículo Harry afectado por la poción, pero, c'est la vie, me apetecía que Snape pasara un poco de vergüenza para variar...

Y nada más... ¿qué queréis que ocurra? Yo creo que esta situación ofrece grandes posibilidades... buajajajaj...

**Otra cosa: He subido a fanfiction otro fic: "Detrás del velo" en dónde descubriremos qué ocurrió con Sirius cuando cayó al otro lado del velo y qué le ocurre a Harry en el mundo "real".**

y ahora... ¡a contestar reviews:

**Riku Lupin:**¡Me debes un abrazo! jajaja, no me lo creía ni yo que iba a actualizar tan rápido...espero que no te haya decepcionado, aunque tampoco es que haya habido mucha emoción ni intriga... estaba claro que Draco no se iba a enamorar de Goyle...¿es cierto eso que me dices de "Draco's detour"¿Dónde lo has oído? joooooo, yo también estoy como tú: por un lado quiero leerlo más que nada en el mundo pero por otro lado... ¡me aterra la idea¡¡¡¡y si se carga a Lupin... o a Snape... o a alguien que me encante...! fiu, lo único que puedo decir es...¡3 días! (y sigue la cuenta atrás). Ya veremos cómo continúa... jajaja, en realidad yo sé como acaba, lo que no sé es cómo voy a llevar la historia hasta ese final... de momento ya me estoy acercando... Jejeje, pues nada, espero que me digas lo que te ha parecido este cap... ¿vale? un besazo, y gracias por seguir ahí.

**Lind potter: **Hola Linda! antes que nada quería disculparme contigo por que no tengo derecho a decirte qué puedes y qué no puedes leer. Espero que mi estupidez no te amargue la lectura del fic, y que si tienes ideas y críticas¡¡no dudes en decírmelo! un besooooooo...

**Marisol Black: **A todos nos asusta cuando Harry empieza a tener visiones... a mí es una de las cosas que más miedo me dan en los libros, además nunca sabes cuando lo ha soñado, cuando es una visión ni cuando es una "visión inducida" de esas que le manda Voldemort para amargarle los exámenes y cargarse a su padrino... grrrrrrr... cuando lo pienso... ¡Sirius, vuelve! en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... yo me lo paso muy bien escribiendo los diálogos, me río sola con ellos y todo... Y lo que pasará si Sev se da cuenta de lo que siente Harry... ahora mismo se lo está tomando a broma... pero luego... sólo te digo que se comportará muy mal con Harry... o eso tengo pensado, que a lo mejor luego lo cambio todo!Hata luegoooooooo

**Devilish Heart:** holaaaaaa! ya ves qué rápida soy... ajajaja, aquí está el siguiente cap... en realidad quiero darme prisa antes de que salga el Sexto (con mayúsculas) para poder dedicarme de lleno en la lectura... de hecho, una vez que me lo acabe es probable que tengan que pasar unas semanas hasta que asimile lo que he leído... espero que a Rowling se le ocurra dejar a alguien vivo...y respecto a mi fic:ya ves que Draco empieza a sentir algo... aunque en contra de su voluntad... jajaja, verás cuando pase la primera hora, la guerra que le va a dar a Harry para ver a su querido Sev... personalmente creo que el siguiente capítulo promete...Una preguntita... ¿qué es mover el tapete a alguien? me parece una expresión muy curiosa... pero no creo que signifique lo que yo creo que significa... ¿me lo podrías explicar? ... espero que eso de "acortar mis días de felicidad si no continúo la historia" sea otra expresión que haya entendido mal... jajaja... y si ahora me niego a escribir...¿qué me haces? ajaja,Pues nada más. Espero impaciente que me digas tu más sincera opinión sobre el capítulo. Un besazo

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** holaaaaaaa... ¿tú no estás en slasheaven? me suena tu nick...lo siento, pero la poción no le cayó a Sev, que sería lo más fácil de todo... yo quiero que se enamore de verdad... espero que me digas lo que te ha parecido este capítulo... un besooooo

**Hasta la próximaaaaaaaa**


	12. La desesperación de un Malfoy

Nota antes de empezar: veréis que en algunos lugares hay puestos estos símbolos:... Supongo que lo sabréis, pero por si acaso, os explico que esos signos se ponen cuando se copia textualmente un fragmento de un sitio pero se omiten partes que en original si que estaban. En los lugares en los que se ha omitido esa parte del texto original, en la copia se coloca el símbolo (...)

¡A leer! (Siempre que escribo esto me imagino que soy una animadora de un concurso de la tele... no me lo tengáis en cuenta... )

**Capítulo 12**

**Primer día...por la tarde**.

Harry decidió contar con la ayuda de todos en los que confiaba. Tenía una misión que cumplir, una difícil tarea. Todo era culpa suya... y de Snape. Tenía dos motivos para protegerle del rubio, uno era por la amenaza del profesor que era imposible pasar por alto... la otra era por su propio orgullo. No se le iba a adelantar el Sly en la conquista de Snape.

La verdad es que Harry cada vez tenía menos esperanzas de que pudiera enamorar a su profesor, ni siquiera sabía si le iban los chicos, aunque ya había bromeado con él muchas veces.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Buscó a Ron y a Hermione y juntos fueron a buscar al profesor Lupin. Le encontraron en los terrenos, sentado frente al lago.

-¡hola chicos¿qué tal todo?.

Harry casi ni le saludó. Tenía menos de una hora para explicarles a todos la situación, pedir su ayuda y establecer un plan de acción. Faltaba Dobby.

-¿Dobby?- probó a llamarle para ver si así aparecía.

Había acertado. Dobby se materializó allí con ellos.

Harry les explicó a todos el estado de Malfoy y lo que él tenía que hacer por orden de Snape... obviamente no les dijo sus motivaciones personales ni les explicó el por qué había hecho él mismo la poción... No quería que Hermione se negara a ayudarle... cuanta más gente de su lado, mejor.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero decidieron ayudarle. Dobby debía vigilarle mientras estuviera en la sala común de Slytherin y por las noches. Si Draco salía de su habitación Dobby tendría que ir a despertar a Harry inmediatamente. Lupin aceptó ayudar en lo que pudiese, y a echarle un ojo siempre que pudiera, Ron y Hermione, aunque con reticencias por parte de Hermione aceptaron también.

Y como ya sabemos lo que éstos iban a hacer, vayamos a ver qué pasaba por la mente de Draco, que es mucho más interesante. Lo que nadie sabe del rubio, es que tiene muy buen estilo de escritura, por que practica todos los días. ¿Cómo? Pues en un diario. En él escribe desde lo que hace, lo que piensa, lo que piensa hacer y las cosas raras que le han parecido que ocurrían. Así, nunca se le escapaba un detalle. Ese diario está hechizado. Nadie más que su dueño puede abrirlo, y si unos ojos ajenos lo leen, quedarán ciegos de inmediato... por eso he decidido abusar de mi calidad de narrador omnisciente y he decidido que vosotrs (y solo vosotra/os )podáis leer lo que en él escribió Draco en estos días tan difíciles para él.

**Extracto del primer día**

_...¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué? Es tan... misterioso... ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta? Sus ojos son como dos obsidianas radiantes y profundas, sus finos labios suaves, su piel tersa y pálida... Si me mira muero; si le noto airado, suspiro; si sonríe... si sonríe me pierdo, pues no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer por una sonrisa de sus labios dedicada a mí. Sólo a mí. Ay... su voz aterciopelada, como una caricia, me estremezco... ¿serán sus manos como su voz? Ojalá algún día pueda responder a eso. Las tinieblas serán nuestro escudo, como siempre en las citas de los amantes. El día que las dos serpientes sean una sola en el lecho... (...)_

_Hoy he intentado hablar con él, pero en vez de recibirme con los brazos abiertos, como de costumbre, me ha dado la espalda y si no hubiese sido por ese... Potter... Siempre está mariposeando a su alrededor. Que no se crea el cararrajada que no le he descubierto, se le ve el plumero a la legua... pero le maldeciré antes de que se acerque más a él. Sé que Potter es atractivo, pero no puede contra un Malfoy. Y menos contra Draco Malfoy. _

_Esta tarde, me acerqué a su despacho... todo iba bien hasta que me topé con ese zarrapastroso, ese hombre que parece siempre enfermo. Justo cuando estaba enfrente a la puerta del anhelado despacho, me encontré con Lupin. Creía que iba a pasar de largo, y esperé a que lo hiciera... pero en lugar de eso, me miró de forma extraña y nos quedamos frente a frente durante medio minuto. Yo no sabía lo que pretendía y tampoco quería que supiese que quería ver a Severus, por eso no me moví. Cosa rara, él tampoco._

_Fue una situación extraña, y cada vez me ponía más ansioso por escapar de allí. Ese tipo pretendía irritarme, creo. Como no decía nada, fui yo quien rompió el silencio._

_-¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que observarme? Tal vez esté intentando aprender algo de estilo en la forma de vestir.- le dije yo. Tal vez no fuese muy acertado, pero Padre me enseñó a defenderme de los demás y ese me estaba incomodando. Yo quería espantarle y ya está. En lugar de eso, me miró como si hubiese triunfado y me dijo:_

_-Está castigado, señor Malfoy. Acompáñeme a mi despacho._

_-Usted no tiene poder de castigarme. ¡Ya no es profesor!_

_-Puede, pero Dumbledore me ha dado poderes como si lo fuera... mientras esté aquí. Si tienes la amabilidad de seguirme, Draco._

_-¡No me tutee! Y ahora no puedo perder el tiempo... ¡tengo algo muy importante que hacer!_

_-Todo puede esperar._

_Y tomándome del brazo, me alejó de la puerta detrás de la cual sin duda estaría mi adorado profesor... ¿nos habría oído discutir? Si así era, no hizo nada por evitarlo... y eso hizo que me doliera aún más mi corazón... ¿estaría el odioso Potter con él¿Era por eso que no salía a defenderme?_

_Intenté desasirme, pero era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. _

_Cuando llegamos a su despacho, me entretuvo limpiando como si fuera un vulgar lacayo. Y así pasé toda la tarde. Sí, la tarde entera. Cuando quise ir a cenar, el comedor ya estaba cerrado, así que me quedé sin oportunidad de remediar mi hambre... de Severus._

_Como no sabía qué hacer, decidí abusar de mi condición de prefecto y con la excusa de hacer ronda nocturna, me acerqué de nuevo al despacho._

_Otra vez la mala suerte me acompañó, pues ya estaba en el pasillo, cuando oí voces y Filch apareció por allí. El Squib me repugna, como todos los de su condición, y la gata apesta... pero me iba a meter en problemas si me veía... Filch sabría perfectamente que no me tocaba ronda hoy y ya no se deja sobornar ni intimidar, como en los viejos tiempos... Me escondí tras una columna. Estuve tentado de arriesgar mi suerte y meterme en el despacho a la desesperada... cualquier cosa con tal de verle una vez más. Pero cuando me iba a mover para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió por sí sola y en vez de dejar salir a quien yo esperaba (Snape) salió un chico de mi edad. Sí. Potter. _

_Mi enojo fue tan grande que se me olvidó ir a ver a Severus. En su lugar seguí al "chico dorado". Si tenía una oportunidad de tirarle escaleras abajo, no la iba a perder. ¿Y si Potter ya ha conseguido lo que yo aún no? Creo que en ese momento sentí muchos celos. Él debió de notar que alguien le seguía, porque sacó algo de debajo de su túnica (que resultó ser una capa invisible, la misma con la que me tapó aquella otra noche) y desapareció._

_Como ya no tenía sentido seguirle, y Filch estaba ya muy lejos de nosotros, decidí volverme a mi dormitorio, en donde ahora estoy, para reflexionar los movimientos que haga mañana... tal vez si ideo una gran estrategia... ya lo pensaré. Esta noche no creo que pueda dormir mucho, pensando en él. ¡Necesito tocarle! Devorar sus labios, desnudarle... me conformaría con verle... sólo quiero estar junto a él(...)_

0o0o0o0o

Harry estaba muy cansado después de ese largo día. No se había separado del mapa del merodeador ni siquiera cuando estaba en el castigo con Snape. Cerca de las 18.00 había visto que Draco por fin se acercaba al despacho de Snape, en donde estaban ellos dos, Algo que había estado temiendo todo el día. Afortunadamente, cuando ya estaba empezando a sudar, vio que Remus se acercaba también a la manchita que era Draco en el mapa, y tanto Snape como él, pudieron oír la conversación que se producía al otro lado.

Harry se sintió infinitamente agradecido. Le compraría a Remus una tableta enorme del mejor chocolate de Honey Dukes. Snape que también oía lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, se hizo el desentendido y hundió más la nariz en el periódico. Sin embargo, Harry, quien estaba cortando raíces, se dio cuenta del interés que ponía Snape en oír toda la conversación. Al terminar la tarea (mucho más tarde de lo habitual, puesto que aprovechó todo el tiempo que pudo para pasarlo con Snape) recogió sus cosas y echó un vistazo al mapa. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba el rubio otra vez. Tal vez hubiera hecho la poción demasiado bien, después de todo...

-¿A qué esperas, Potter?- le preguntó Snape cuando vio que no salía.

-Señor, Malfoy está esperando ahí fuera.

Snape tardó en responder:

-Bueno, en cualquier caso eso es algo de lo que te tienes que preocupar tú. solo... encárgate de él. Ya sabes que si me tropiezo con él en un encuentro... desagradable,. Tú serás el que peor lo pase...

"No tengo ninguna duda"- pensó Harry.

El chico suspiró y salió. Malfoy al verle le siguió, como Harry esperaba. Se puso su capa invisible y cuando estuvo seguro de que Malfoy no sabía dónde estaba, le siguió hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Una vez allí, Harry vio como el rubio desapareció tras dar la contraseña. Harry decidió llamara Dobby, quien apareció a su lado nada más llamarle.

-Dobby, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Despiértame si sale de Slytherin o si hace algo sospechoso.

-Sí señor. Dobby se hará invisible para así poder espiar mejor al ex-amo Malfoy.

Y Harry se dio la vuelta a la vez que Dobby chasqueaba los dedos y desaparecía.

Segundo Día 

**Extracto del diario de Malfoy.**

_¡Dios, qué desesperación! No sólo he intentado verle a solas una y mil veces siempre sin éxito. No sé si serán imaginaciones mías o me rehuye... ¡Todos parecen estar confabulados contra mí!_

_Lo peor: hoy tenía clase de Pociones, y como siempre él ha aparecido tan elegante como de costumbre... Poder verle y no poder tocarle ha sido de lo más frustrante e irritante. He levantado la mano siempre que ha preguntado algo a la clase con tal de llamar su atención... ni por esas. ¡Me ha ignorado por completo¿Por qué¿Y por qué no puedo respirar cuando le veo, mientras que me falta el aire si no estoy a su lado? He estado a punto de olvidarme que estaba en medio de clase, rodeado por mis compañeros y los estúpidos Gryffindor para lanzarme sobre él y unir mis labios a los suyos._

_Cuando por fin a terminado la clase, me he acercado a él para entablar una conversación y... ¿qué ha pasado? "El trío dorado" me ha cortado el paso... no sé si intencionadamente... el caso es que cuando por fin he podido pasar (lo conseguí insultando a la sangre sucia, el pobretón y el cararrajada) , él ya se había ido. Fui corriendo al pasillo para ver si todavía estaba, pero nada, se había esfumado. ¡Ojalá tuviese el mapa de Potter! Así no tendría que estar siempre corriendo por los pasillos como un loco para buscarle... ¿Y si se lo quitase? Tengo que considerar esa posibilidad... puede que con él consiguiese lo que quiero..._

_Además no sé si será por mi nueva obsesión, pero me parece que no sólo Snape me rehuye... también me he dado cuenta de que los tres Gryffindor me persiguen todo el día... ¿qué estarán tramando? Pues conmigo no van a poder. ¡Como si no supiera lo que quieren esos! Ayudar al pobrecito Potter... se han debido dar cuenta de mi pasión por Severus y no quieren que le haga la competencia a Potter... aunque hoy se lo he dejado bien claro a ese... ¡casi ni se ha defendido! O mucho me equivoco o ese está tan colado por él como yo. Hoy, después de muchos intentos por ver a Severus, me he encaminado al despacho a la hora a la que sospecho que Potter va a verle... todavía no sé con qué fin, pero me lo imagino. Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando oí la voz de Severus en el pasillo, me apresuré para darle alcance... y cuando llegué sólo estaba Potter, al lado de la puerta de su despacho(...)_

(Nota de la autora: sé que os gusta el estilo folletinesco de narrar de Draco, casi a lo Victor Hugo... pero es que esta parte me parece más interesante de ver desde el punto de vista de Harry, Así que dejaremos el diario para más tarde.)

Esa tarde Harry estaba muy inquieto... habían evitado por muy poco que Draco se lanzase encima de Snape en varias ocasiones... se ponía lívido de sólo pensar en cómo miraba Draco a Snape en la clase. Casi no se había podido concentrar en su propia poción, temiendo la mirada libertina del rubio. Había adquirido la costumbre de llevar encima la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador a todas partes. Se pasaba el día observando el mapa aún cuando tenía a Draco delante de sus mismísimas narices... por si acaso se había tomado una multijugos o algo por el estilo. Pero parecía que al rubio no se le había ocurrido o no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo... todavía. Conociendo a Malfoy, no tardaría en idear algún plan terrible.

Temiendo que el rubio se le adelantase, llegó más pronto de lo habitual al despacho de Snape para cumplir el castigo. Llegó a la puerta a la vez que el profesor y todavía en el pasillo Snape empezó a echarle la bronca.

-¡Parezco un fugitivo, Potter! Por tu estupidez me paso el día escondiéndome... ¡Soy un adulto y tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar!

-Profesor...

-¡No me vengas ahora con tu aire tímido, Potter, que ya nos vamos conociendo!.

Harry se había empezado a poner nervioso. Snape vio que el chico miraba el mapa. Mientras ellos dos hablaban ahí fuera, Draco estaba a punto de torcer la esquina que daba al pasillo en el que estaban. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Podía haber empujado al profesor dentro del despacho... pero le dio la impresión de que la puerta no detendría esta vez al rubio. En lugar de eso, sacó la capa de invisibilidad de debajo de su túnica y se la echó por encima a Snape en un solo movimiento. Snape desapareció de la vista justo cuando el rubio hizo su aparición por la esquina.

Draco tenía una mirada triunfal que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Harry.

-Potter... ¿otra vez rondando por el despacho del profesor Snape?

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa por tu cabeza¡Sé que le deseas tanto como yo! Lo veo en tus ojos. Pero no lo conseguirás Potter. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que yo lo conseguiré primero. ¡Tú no eres nadie a mi lado!

Snape, bajo la capa de invisibilidad se había quedado mudo... sabía que los filtros también solían hacer que el "infectado" se pusiese celoso de cualquiera... pero no tenía por qué tener razones infundadas. ¿Por qué una parte de su ser le decía que Draco no estaba equivocado¿Sería por el creciente sonrojo de Potter, que estaba tardando bastante en responder? Snape quería escapar de allí... Harry también. Ojalá Snape no estuviese allí todavía, oyendo lo que le decía Malfoy... viéndole a él.

-De.. ¿De qué hablas Malfoy?- atinó a responder vacilante.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Potter. ¿Qué hacéis todos los días en su despacho?

-Clases extra de Pociones.- dijo Harry... después de todo, era una verdad a medias.

-MIENTES- gritó Draco. Empezaba a estar fuera de sí.

-Escucha, Malfoy. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si no te importa...

-¿Realmente crees que él se enamorará de ti? Ja, Potter, él no es un bobo Gryffindor. Es Slytherin, nunca podría fijarse en alguien como tú.

Harry, quien realmente también se preguntaba esas cosas, sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el pecho. Quiso herir a Malfoy de la misma manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo... Reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, respondió:

-¿Y crees que lo haría en un pelele como tú? Mírate, Malfoy, das pena. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara? Te mueves como un loco y dices cosas sin sentido... lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido. ¡Yo soy mucho más digno de él que tú!- a Harry se le escapó esto último sin tener en cuenta que Snape debía estar escuchándole... ya se sabe: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...

Snape ahora sí que estaba confundido... ¿qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Potter? Claro, era hijo de su padre: chulearse y mantener el orgullo era lo más importante para cualquier Potter. Esa debía ser la explicación. A Snape no le dio mucho más tiempo de pensar, porque el rubio, con un rugido se lanzó a por Potter olvidando que era mago. Parecía que el bien criado chico quería resolver sus problemas a puñetazos... pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Harry, quien ya tenía la varita en la mano, Snape sacó la suya debajo de la capa y murmuró:

-¡Desmaius!

El rubio cayó al suelo, dándose de lleno en la cara. Snape se descubrió y él y Harry se miraron. Harry no sabía qué decir. Afortunadamente Snape no hizo ningún comentario al respecto (a pesar de que la conversación todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza).

-Potter... ayúdame. Vamos a meterlo en el despacho. Estando desmayado no molestará.

Snape se agachó y cogió al rubio en brazos. Harry intentó reprimir la punzada de celos que le vino al ver al rubio entre los brazos de Snape mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba el paso libre. Una vez dentro, Snape depositó con cuidado a Draco en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.

-Bien, Potter. ¿Hoy a quién le toca ser esclavo de quién?

Harry se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Hoy es usted mi esclavo, señor.

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa y a Harry se le olvidaron los celos. Fue a buscar sus cosas y estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando. Cuando acabaron, se vieron en el dilema de qué hacer con Draco, quien seguía apaciblemente desmayado en el sillón. Al final, con reticencias mal disimuladas por parte de Harry, decidieron que Snape le llevaría hasta su dormitorio (el de Draco). Después de todo, era el jefe de Slytherin, y podría hacerlo mejor que nadie. Lo que más temía Harry era que el rubio se despertase en brazos de Snape y se hiciera ilusiones... o estando en su habitación... No sabía si era verdad, pero se rumoreaba que los de Slytherin tenían habitaciones individuales... ese pensamiento hacía que a Harry le hirviera la sangre. Así que decidió seguirles bajo la capa invisible mientras duraba esa maniobra.

**Extracto del diario de Malfoy. Mismo día.**

_... el caso es que después de mi pequeña charla con Potter no recuerdo nada. Sólo que desperté en mi cama con la agradable sensación de haber tenido un sueño de esos que te hacen desear no despertar nunca. Ojalá Severus me llevase en brazos tal y como lo había soñado. Se debe de estar muy bien allí, aspirando su aroma... No sé por qué, pero me huele la túnica a... alguien. Es una situación difícil de explicar. No lo recuerdo pero algo me dice que hoy he estado MUY cerca de él...Intuición Slytherin. ¿Me habrá hecho algo y luego me ha borrado la memoria? Ojalá que sí... _

_(...)Se me ha ocurrido una idea, algo sumamente perfecto... pero para eso necesitaré la ayuda de Padre... seguro que él no se niega. Después de todo, ya está libre... es un poco tarde, pero él se nunca se acuesta temprano. Le llamaré._

_¡Severus, no vas a tardar mucho en estar entre mis brazos!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola! Podría decirse que esta es la primer parte del capítulo 12... pero he decidido subirla ya para que no os pongáis nerviosas (en femenino, pues supongo que la mayoría de lectores pertenece a este género). No tardaré en publicar la segunda parte (o sea, el capitulo 13). He tardado bastante en escribir éste por que tenía bastante claro qué hacer con el capítulo 13 pero en el 12... era más complicado. Aún así espero que os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.

Sé que habrá gente a la que no le guste este Draco... pero comprenderlo, es víctima de una poción. Es lógico que se vuelva un poco más excéntrico si la persona de la que está perdidamente enamorado, ni siquiera le mira... cualquiera estaría en su mismo estado.

Respuestas a reviews (espero que nadie se enfade por que los responda):

Miss-Andreina-Snape:ya decía yo que me sonaba tu nick... jajaja, pues la verdad es que esa otra solución era mucho más simple... ya ves que gracias a sus amigos Harry ha podido pasar tiempo con Snape, un Snape gruñon... pero bueno, así es él. Besossss

Mistral-Balck: niña, eres genial... acabo de leer el segundo mensaje (el deseperado) y he de decir que si me he dado prisa por subir la continuación ha sido principalmente por la patada en el culo que me has dado para que lo hiciera... gracias. ajajaja, me alegra que te metas tanto en la historia... pero no te enfades conmigo por no actualizar tan rápido como debiera... recuerda que tengo una vida que vivir... Te envío muchos besospara Barcelona desde... Madrid. (Ups, no me pegues. Te juro que no me gusta el fútbol y que me encanta Cataluña por entero).

Artemis Moonshine¡tus desos son órdenes! aquí lo tienes... espero que te haya gustado... un besoooooo

Marisol Black: jajaja, ni Draco se merece algo tan terrible como haber visto a Goyle... es mucho más dramático que vea a Sev... y así puedo hacer que Draco esté más metido en la historia...

Riku Lupin¡abrazo recibido! jajaja no sólo sé que el libro está en inglés... me lo terminé de leer a los dos días... qué empacho de Inglés, de verdad. De hecho no me he podido recuperar del todo todavía... el hospital debe estar lleno de gente con traumas post-sexto.

Nynia: holisssss! bienvenida a mi historia... jajaaj, espero que te siga gustando... A mi Draco no me cae nada bien (¿se nota?) pero gracias por sumarte de manera tan entusiasta!

Devilish Heart¡holaaaa! he recibido tu mail... te contestaré en breve... ay... ¡mi hermano y mi madre me echan del ordenador! prometo responderte tranquilamente más tarde... ¡no te enfades!

Cinco segundos de publicidad: he ùblicado una nueva historia que será muy corta: La historia de Victoria contada por ella misma. Está escrita en una atractiva Primera persona del singular... es un poco ñoña, pero está bien para pasar el rato...

Me despido hasta muy pronto. Espero subir el siguiente cap esta semana, así que ¡Estad atentas!

Muchas gracias a los que seguís la historia con tanto o más entusiasmo que yo.

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana (Sí, ahora sí)

Lema actual: In Severus I trust.


	13. Un error de percepción

Holis! Pensaba publicar esto mañana... ¡el cumple de Harry! Pero ya que lo tengo y que tengo tiempo para subirlo... pues aquí lo tenéis. Tampoco está mal que lo suba hoy: es el cumpleaños de Neville...

Una cosa: encontraréis una pequeña sorpresita... puede que desagradable... os recomiendo que sigáis leyendo... o no os enteraréis de nada.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 13**

**Tercer día**

**Extracto del diario de Draco**

_También hoy la suerte me ha sido adversa, pero no desfallezco. Hoy se cumplirán mis deseos... Me ha vuelto a esquivar varias veces, y he visto a Potter con los suyos otras tantas. Mucho me temo que el cararrajada haya sufrido una decepción. Estoy convencido de que la noche pasada estuve en compañía de Severus... a lo mejor eso es lo que quiero creer. Pero ¿cómo explicar entonces el lapso de tiempo que no recuerdo? Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre el cuatroojos y luego me desperté en mi habitación. ¿Fue un sueño, acaso¿Mi obsesión me hace delirar? Quiero creer que fue él quien me llevó._

_Tal vez hoy tenga ocasión de preguntárselo, cuando sea mío. ¡Mi Padre vendrá hoy! Presiento que las cosas van a cambiar. Pobre Potter. (...)_

Era ya por la tarde y faltaba para el crepúsculo. Harry no se sentía muy bien. El rubio llevaba todo el día extrañamente calmado, para su situación, y Harry se preguntaba qué le estaría rondando por la cabeza. Se le veía... ¿feliz? Algo tramaba, y por eso decidió seguirle él personalmente.

Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione sabían dónde estaba él porque cada uno tenía uno de los espejos que usaban James y Sirius en su juventud para comunicarse. Había resultado ser un medio de comunicación muy útil.

Harry buscó en el mapa a Draco bajo la capa invisible. Vio con sorpresa que Malfoy, en vez de encaminarse hacia el despacho de Snape, como él había temido, salía del castillo para dar un paseo. A Harry le pareció muy sospechoso ¿se habrían pasado los efectos de la poción? A lo mejor Malfoy ya no pensaba en Snape. Eso le hubiera gustado a Harry... pero en el fondo sabía que era poco probable, puesto que por la mañana habían tenido que actuar varias veces para evitar que el rubio se acercara a Snape.

Harry apresuró el paso y pronto vio delante de él a Malfoy, quien iba andando a paso tranquilo por los terrenos. Anduvieron bastante rato, hasta que por fin llegaron hasta las puertas del colegio. Éstas estaban cerradas, pero al otro lado de la reja Harry distinguió a un hombre de porte familiar.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando Harry le vio decidió quedarse a una distancia prudencial. Desgraciadamente desde ahí no podía oír lo que hablaban los dos. Harry sólo podía esperar. No podía arriesgarse a que le descubrieran... le daba miedo que el viento levantase su capa.

(Como ya sabéis, nosotras/os tenemos privilegios especiales, así que oigamos lo que decían los Malfoy y luego se lo contaremos a Harry ¿vale?)

-Padre... me alegro de que decidieras ayudarme. Veo que ya estás recuperado de la prisión

-Hijo, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Sí, claro, pero primero tenemos que atrapar a Severus.

-Draco... olvida esa tontería. Ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre lo que me has dicho de Severus.- dijo Lucius posando su mirada glacial sobre Draco.

-¿Tontería¿No me dijiste que me ayudarías a raptarle?- Draco se agarró a la reja con fuerza. No podía ser que su propio padre le estuviese traicionando.

-Te dije que vendría... pero no para que lleváramos a cabo ese absurdo plan tuyo. Vámonos, Draco. El Señor Oscuro nos espera. Hijo, me ha enviado a buscarte porque quiere que le hagas un favor.

-¿Qué¿y para qué me sirve eso? Yo quiero a Severus, el Lord puede esperar.- Draco se sacudía con rabia.

-¡Draco! Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu señor... escúchame, haremos una cosa. Tú vienes conmigo ahora. Él te encomendará una misión y por la noche estarás de vuelta aquí.

-¿Y qué? Yo quería que nos llevásemos a Severus a la mansión, así no voy a poder...

-¡Cállate! Draco ¿olvidas que Snape es un amigo de la familia, que es mucho más mayor que tú y que te ha tenido sobre sus rodillas cuando eras tan solo un bebé?- Lucius empezaba a irritarse.

-Pues ahora quiero estar sobre sus rodillas siendo mayor. ¿No lo comprendes Padre? Le necesito...

Lucius miraba a su hijo como si estuviera loco... y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Draco... – le preguntó con cautela- ¿has bebido algún filtro de amor?

Draco se quedó en silencio meditando esa posibilidad... No se le había ocurrido, pero esa sería sin duda la respuesta de su repentina obsesión. Viendo que su hijo se calmaba, intentó que fuera con él una vez más.

-Draco, el Lord nos espera... ¿qué ha sido eso?- Lucius dirigió su mirada por detrás de su hijo, pero no vio nada.

El ruido que había oído Lucius era el que hizo Harry al intentar aproximarse para oír la conversación de los otros dos. Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho había pisado una ramita seca... Y eso fue suficiente para levantar las sospechas del experimentado mortífago.

-Draco, apártate.- le susurró. Draco hizo lo que le pedía su padre y éste, levantando la varita pronunció un hechizo que Harry no pudo oír.

Un instante después, Harry se desplomó sobre el suelo sin conocimiento, a la vez que Draco saltaba la verja con ayuda de la magia y los dos Malfoy desaparecían.

Severus Snape estaba tranquilamente en su despacho ordenando unos pergaminos. Ya había preparado la tarea en la que el chico tendría que ayudarle y esperaba su llegada de un momento a otro. Como de costumbre, llegaba tarde, pero eso no preocupaba a Snape. Raro era el día en el que Harry era puntual. El día anterior había sido una excepción.

Y hablando del día anterior... Snape sentía algo raro al recordar el incidente con Draco... Había sido una pelea entre estudiantes la que había presenciado, sin ninguna importancia. Además, Draco no actuaba con normalidad debido a la poción y decía cosas de las que se arrepentiría una vez que recobrase su auténtica manera de pensar. Pero Harry sí. Harry no estaba bajo los efectos de ningún filtro cuando dijo "¡Yo soy mucho más digno de él que tú!"... esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Y por qué le gustaba tanto pensar en ellas. Tal vez se sintiera así porque Harry le estaba defendiendo, y no era más que agradecimiento... pero Snape nunca había sido una princesita en apuros, y esos alardes de caballerosidad nunca le habían impresionado... ¿entonces?

Sonrió al recordar todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos en su despacho. Al principio se llevaban fatal y luego, mira por dónde, el chico había conseguido cambiar hasta un poco de su forma de ser. Y esto era algo que ya había empezado a notar el resto de la gente...

Hacía poco que había sorprendido una conversación entre las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall precisamente hablando de él... Las dos comentaban lo increíblemente tratable que estaba y la amabilidad que demostraba al tratar al resto de los profesores... Snape había creído que sólo se dedicarían al hablar de él de manera profesional, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando la profesora Sprout comentó a McGonagall bajando la voz: "_Y creo, Minerva, que además está mucho más atractivo... ¿no te has fijado en lo limpio que lleva el pelo?" _A lo que McGonagall replicó_ "¡Hasta tiene los dientes más cuidados!... ¿o será que nunca se los habíamos visto bien antes?... como nunca sonreía" _la respuesta de Sprout casi le hizo caerse de su silla_ " ¡Y menos mal que ahora lo hace a menudo¿no te entran mareos cuando lo hace?" _. Snape no pudo oír más de la conversación porque fue descubierto en su escondite precisamente por las dos mujeres que se reían de forma que las hacía parecer más jóvenes. Snape sonrió al recordar la cara de las dos cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala de profesores y le encontraron allí... Al verlas, Snape las sonrió de esa manera que daba mareos y salió andando de elegantemente.

Sí, todo gracias a Harry... ¿y desde cuando había pasado de ser "Potter" a ser "Harry"? cuando hablaban, él nunca le llamaba por su nombre de pila... ahora tenía que contenerse para no hacerlo. Pensó en esos ojos verdes tan llenos de inocencia y de coraje a la vez... los mismos ojos que Lily.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que olvidara a la madre del chico... después de todo había sido un romance de juventud. Cuando James Potter le arrebató a la mujer que él amaba decidió dedicarse íntegramente a las Artes Oscuras y a las Pociones. Dos materias que le entusiasmaban y en las que deseaba profundizar. Ese fue el comienzo del oscurecimiento de su corazón. Luego paso a formar parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro... y Snape ya no quería seguir recordando.

¿Y si James nunca se hubiera interpuesto entre él y Lily? Sin duda las cosas para él hubieran sido mucho más fáciles... pero gracias a Dumbledore consiguió pasar de nuevo al lado de la luz... más o menos. Su humor había estado tanto tiempo oscurecido que hubiera sido muy raro que hubiera abandonado su carácter amargado fácilmente... y ahí era donde entraba nuevamente Harry... ya no quería pensar en él como Potter, el hijo de James, sino en el maravilloso muchacho hijo de Lily, que había heredado esas maravillosas esmeraldas.

Y hablando de Potter... ya había pasado más de media hora... ¿en qué lío se habría metido ahora? Snape dejó los pergaminos a un lado y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. El no tener a Harry todavía en el despacho le inquietaba. ¿Le estaría dando problemas Malfoy? Decidió averiguarlo. Cogió unos pocos polvos flu y echándolos en la chimenea llamo a Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué ocurre, Severus?- Apareció la cabeza de Lupin en la chimenea.

-Harr... Potter tenía que estar ya en mi despacho hace bastante... ¿sabes dónde puede estar?- Snape intentó no sonar preocupado.

-Se suponía que le tocaba a él vigilar a Draco... luego le iba a relevar Hermione con la excusa de una nueva norma de prefectos... ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarle?

-No, déjalo, Lupin. Gracias.

Snape decidió salir solo en su busca. En el pasillo tropezó con Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban hartándose de tomar pastelillos.

-Crabbe, Goyle... ¿saben dónde está el señor Malfoy?

Los dos gorilas se miraron, como decidiendo si decir la verdad o no. Snape se estaba cansando y decidió dedicarles su mirada más aterradora, para que se decidieran pronto. Funcionó.

-Nos dijo que iba a darse un paseo por los terrenos... creo que dijo algo sobre la puerta...- respondió Goyle con la boca llena.

Snape se dirigió hacia allí sin perder tiempo. Algo debía de estar tramando Malfoy, nadie se acercaba a la puerta... en donde termina la protección de Hogwarts... Snape redobló el paso.

Se encontró con varios estudiantes que se apartaron mientras él pasaba. Snape no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo debía de estar ocurriendo... llegó al lugar después de un cuarto de hora y no encontró a nadie. Sabía que los dos Slytherin no le habían mentido porque había penetrado en sus mentes (n.a. puaggggg ni por dinero me metía yo en la mente de ninguno de esos dos). Inspeccionó el lugar. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y cada vez era más difícil distinguir nada. Cuando por fin decidió irse de allí, tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Murmurando una maldición, Snape se incorporó para ver con lo que había tropezado. Allí no había... ¿nada? Con temor, Snape se arrodilló y tanteando con las manos notó que allí había un cuerpo invisible. Sintió que se empezaba a ahogar, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba allí. De un tirón, cogió la capa invisible y ante sus ojos apareció el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. En ese preciso momento el corazón de Snape dio un vuelco... por fin empezaba a entender los sentimientos que Harry le inspiraba. Ya era tarde... Harry nunca lo sabría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fin

Queridos lectores, Espero que os haya gustado mi historia. La verdad es que sólo faltaba que ahora Snape le diera su primer beso de amor y que le resucite y...

-¡Para¡Basta! Esa es MI historia.

-¡Y esos mis personajes!

¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

-Bella Durmiente

-JK. Rowling.

Oh, Rowling... ¡Me postro a tus pies! Oh, grandísima creadora...

-Ya vale, me estás sacando los colores.- me dice JK

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo¿a mí no me adoras?- me dice la bella durmiente.

Tú cállate, guapita. Vete a dormir un rato.- Y la chica va, y me hace caso...

-¿Quién te crees que eres para coger mis personajes y hacer con ello lo que quieras?- me increpa Rowling.- Además, me los estás pervirtiendo...

¿YOOOOO? (cara de inocencia) ¡pero si he puesto el disclaimer! No puedes hacerme nada. (le saco la lengua). Yo también puedo matar gente.

-¡Y una mierda! Aquí la única que puede hacer eso soy yo.

¡Resucita a Sirius!

-NO.

Pues... ¡No mates a Harry!... ¡Ni a Snape¡Ni a nadie!

-Quedan dos libros por salir (n. de la a.: ejem... es que esto lo escribí hace bastante) Todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas...

¡Ni se te ocurra! Cómo le toques un pelo a Snape voy a por ti¡aunque te escondas detrás de la mismísima reina de Inglaterra y el príncipe Charles en persona!... ¡Y Harry va a ganar a Voldemort!

-Ya veremos.

¡VA A GANAR! Maldita Bruja... y luego soy yo la que...

-Sí, mata a Harry. El único personaje importante y al que todos quieren ver soy YO.- una voz nueva.

¿Lockhart?

-Quien viste y calza.

¡Oh, no! Es demasiado... Está bien, está bien... Rebobinaré y lo cambiaré. ¿Todos contentos?

-NOOOOOOOO- Lockhart.

.Sí. -JK y lectores.

Perdonad este breve aparte... Continúo con la historia. Espero que no estéis en estado de Shock...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(...)De un tirón, cogió la capa invisible y ante sus ojos apareció el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. En ese preciso momento el corazón de Snape dio un vuelco... por fin empezaba a entender los sentimientos que Harry le inspiraba. Allí, con Harry en la hierba y creyéndole muerto, Snape comprendió los profundos sentimientos que hacía bastante que habían arraigado en él. Por fin entendía por qué no paraba de pensar en sus ojos verdes ni su cabello azabache revuelto. Sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando comprendió lo que había perdido aún sin haber llegado a tenerlo y enterró su cara sobre el pecho del adorado niño. Allí dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y cuando levantó su rostro para encarar el frío y silencioso del muchacho ríos de lágrimas surcaban su enjuto rostro. ¿Para qué la oportunidad de redención, si ahora le quitaban a su salvador?

Sin poder evitarlo, Snape alzó la mano hasta alcanzar la dulce faz. Acarició su pálida piel describiendo círculos con la mano hasta que el dolor pudo con él y la reposó sobre los carnosos y rojos labios de Harry, ahora acercándose a lo cárdeno. Fue gracias a eso que descubrió con sorpresa que Harry seguía respirando. Su alegría fue tan grande ante el hallazgo que ni siquiera se paro a pensar lo estúpido que había sido.

Sin acordarse de que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y que eso sería lo primero que viera Harry cuando despertara, se lanzó a por sus hombros y le zarandeó levemente mientras decía con voz ronca:

-Harry, despierta... Harry...

Al principio el cuerpo de Harry no experimentó ningún cambió ni movimiento, pero ante la insistencia de Snape, el muchacho terminó abriendo los ojos. Lo que vio le dejó impactado. Allí estaba Snape, arrodillado a su lado, con claras muestras de agitación... lo que más le confundió fue el siguiente movimiento de Snape: Sin previo aviso se acercó a él y le envolvió en un abrazo que hablaba a Harry de muchas cosas.

-Harry... Harry...- susurraba Snape en su oído.

Harry no podía creerlo. Todavía estaba un poco mareado y sentía mucho frío. Había permanecido inconsciente bastante tiempo después de que Lucius le echara alguna maldición. Las palabras de Severus le acariciaban y la hacían estremecerse. Debía ir con cuidado... sabía que Snape sentía mucho aprecio por él, pero puede que sólo fuera eso, aprecio. Por su parte, Snape, quien ya se había empezado a calmar, decidió recobrar su compostura habitual. Se separó de él un poco y mirando sus maravillosos ojos verdes No podía pasarle esto a él. Él era Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado y temido de Hogwarts, mortífago y espía, y el otro, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el hijo de su enemigo de la infancia... ¿qué era lo que sentía¿Porqué quería seguir abrazado a ese joven cuerpo toda la vida?

-Harry... ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió mientras decía:

-Sí... tengo mucho frío y los músculos entumecidos... pero aparte de eso...

-Vámos, te llevaré a la enfermería. ¿Qué te he pasado?

Y a Harry le vino a la cabeza todo lo que había pasado.

-Rápido, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore... Lucius Malfoy ha estado aquío y se ha lestado hablando con Draco... no he podido escuchar lo que decían... y luego el señor Malfoy sacó la varita y no recuerdo más.

-Tranquilo. Lo primero es llevarte a la enfermería.

Harry se intentó levantar, pero sus piernas le fallaban. Intentó que Snape no se diera cuenta, pero falló. El profesor se quitó su capa y se la puso por encima a Harry. La capa de invisibilidad no abrigaba y todavía estaban en una época muy fría... más aún teniendo en cuenta que era de noche. Harry intentó no sonrojarse ni decir nada estúpido cuando el profesor se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió en brazos.

Snape levantó al muchacho con facilidad y empezó a ir hacia el castillo. El paseo duró bastante, pues el terreno estaba un poco empinado y a oscuras. Snape no quería tropezar y derribar su preciosa carga. Mientras andaba, Snape intentó no pensar en todo lo que había sentido hacía un instante. Si sentía algo más que mero afecto hacia Harry sólo podía hacer una cosa: volver a distanciarse de él. ¡Era una relación prohibida! Y seguro que a Harry le repugnaría saber en lo que había estado pensando. No quería que se fuese de su lado. Se conformaría con ser su amigo... o algo parecido... Snape estaba seguro de que si Harry descubría sus sentimientos, huiría de él y no quería que eso pasase. Lo importante ahora era comportarse como si no se hubiera puesto histérico al verle sin conocimiento sobre la hierba... Pero es que esa imagen no se le iba de la cabeza. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido lo mismo... Por lo menos el chico no había llegado a ver sus lágrimas, éstas habían parado de caer antes de que Harry abriera los ojos.

Harry por su parte estaba muy mareado... le gustaba que Snape le llevase en brazos y le hubiera puesto la capa, a pesar del frío... No quería pensar en nada más. Ojalá Draco se hubiera ido con su padre y no volviera a molestarle... quería hablar con Severus, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Después de una eternidad, llegaron a la enfermería. No se habían tropezado con nadie por el camino porque ya había pasado el toque de queda. Al verles la señora Pomfrey soltó un grito angustiado. Snape depositó suavemente a Harry sobre una de las camas y le dijo a Harry:

-Quédate aquí. Voy a avisar al director para que le cuentes lo que ha pasado.

Harry asintió sintiendo su ausencia. La señora Pomfrey le dio algo que sabía amargo y que dio arcadas a Harry... pero después de eso se sintió mucho mejor. Ese líquido había conseguido que por fin pudiera moverse con normalidad. Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero la señora Pomfrey se lo impidió.

-Ah, no, jovencito. Tú te quedas aquí hasta mañana. Tienes suerte, de que ahora sólo estés un poco cansado y nada más. ¿es que no haces más que meterte en problemas?

-Eso parece.- murmuró Harry mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una almohada.

Nada más acomodarse, reapareció Snape seguido del director.

-Harry... ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó el anciano.

-Bien, señor. Gracias.

-Y ahora, Harry cuéntame...

Harry relató todo a los dos hombres mientras que la señora Pomfrey daba vueltas por la sala, arreglando camas y preparando más potingues en el botiquín.

Harry sintió como las miradas de los dos se clavaban en él.

-¿Y no sabes si Draco Malfoy se ha ido?- le preguntó a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza... hablar de Malfoy no le apetecía, teniendo en cuenta que estaba enamorado de Snape bajo los efectos de una poción de amor que el mismo Harry con ayuda de Snape habían preparado a raíz de una apuestas estúpida que se realizó fuera del toque de queda... No quería que Dumbledore viera a través de su mente todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía... Por lo menos Dumbledore no le había preguntado qué hacía siguiendo a Malfoy.

-Lo comprobaremos.

-Iré yo, señor.- Se ofreció Snape.

-No, quédate, Severus... Dorian, ve tú.

El retrato al cual había encomendado Dumbledore la misión se desperezó y Harry vio cómo desaparecía del marco... Dorian... ¿Sería Dorian Grey? Debía estar más cansado de lo que suponía si empezaba a pensar en esas tonterías.

-Y bien... ¿qué tal los castigos¿Ya os lleváis mejor?- Preguntó Dumbledore mientras esperaban.

Los dos interpelados evitaron mirarse mutuamente y murmuraron algo incomprensible a la vez. Dumbledore, que es un viejecito muy listo, no siguió preguntando, dejaría que ellos resolvieran sus problemas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue roto gracias a Dorian, que volvió trayendo noticias.

-Director, no está en su cuarto ni en ningún sitio del castillo... nadie sabe nada de él desde por la tarde. Sus compañeros duermen.

-Bien, gracias, Dorian.

Snape se levantó de un salto de dónde se había sentado (la cama contigua a la de Harry) y se acercó al Director.

-Señor... ¿debería ir a averiguar si es cosa del Señor Tenebroso?

-No, Severus... eso nos delataría... sería muy sospechoso.

Snape se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore a los ojos, y Harry se asustó cuando le vio hacer una mueca de dolor repentino. Snape se habúia llavado la mano al antebrazo contrario...

-Señor, me temo que ahora sí que tendré que irme.

Dumbledore le miró con sus insondables ojos azules y a Harry le pareció que brillaban de orgullo. Snape esperaba su respuesta.

-Ten cuidado, Severus.

-Sí señor. Lo tendré.- y se encaminó hacia la puerta echando una mirada a Harry, quien se había quedado paralizado.

-Señor... quiero ir con él.- dijo Harry una vez que Snape se había ido.

-Harry, estás muy cansado, y no creo que meterte en una casa llena de mortífagos con el propio Voldemort a la cabeza sea una opción muy acertada...

Harry bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Sí... buenas noches... pensó él. Si pensaba que iba a dejar que Snape se fuera sólo con los mortífagos, lo tenía claro. Esperó hasta que la señora Pomfrey apagara todas las luces y se fuera a dormir y entonces salió de la cama. Afortunadamente Snape le había dejado sus cosas allí. Recogió la capa invisible y con sigilo, pero lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió otra vez hasta donde le habían desmayado.

No se equivocaba, Snape iba a zancadas hasta allí para salir de Hogwarts y poderse aparecer a dónde fuera que tuviese que ir. Harry no perdió el tiempo. Gracias a lo que le había dado la señora Pomfrey, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguirle. Snape abrió la puerta y Harry le siguió bajo la capa invisible.

Justo antes de desaparecer, Snape notó que algo le abrazaba... algo que no podía ver. Demasiado tarde. Un segundo después él y ese algo invisible estaban en un bosque desconocido, cerca de una casa.

-¿Harry?- susurró Snape esperando que todo fuesen imaginaciones suyas.

-Sí. Estoy aquí.

Snape sintió deseos de estrangularle. ¿Por qué no se estaba quietecito por una vez en toda su maldita vida?

-Señor Potter. No ignorará que está aquí sin permiso y que arriesga tanto su vida como la mía.- Siseó

Esto dejó sin palabras a Harry. No se le había ocurrido. Ahora no podía volver.

-Bien... quédese aquí. Volveré a por usted... no sé cuando. ¡No se mueva de aquí!- y Snape se separó de él llendo hacia la casa

A harry lo que más le dolía era que le hablñase así. ¿ese era el mismo hombre que hacía nada le había abrazado con tanto cariño? Si pensaba que se iba a quedar en un bosque extraño expuesto a morir de frío otra vez, se equivocaba.

Snape no se dio cuenta de que unos pasos le seguían entre la maleza y que se metían con él dentro de la casa. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar... y sobre todo tenía que cerrar su mente.

Iba a ser una noche difícil para más de uno.

0o0o0o0o0o

holaaaaaa! Sí, este es el verdadero final del capítulo. Espero que me perdonéis por la estupidez anterior... ya sabéis... lo de la muerte de Harry... bue, me apetecía hacerlo. ¡habéis tenido suerte! En realidad lo iba a poner en dos capítulos separados, para darle más emoción al asunto. jjajajajaja

Desgraciadamente ya me estoy alargando mucho... creía que iba a poder contar mucho más en este capítulo... lo dejaré para el 14.

Y no tengo nada más que añadir... espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente me ha parecido un poco de telenovela... no le pega a Sev eso de llorar... pero como nadie le ha visto...

Si pensáis que ha sido patético, podéis decírmelo. No me ofenderé. La primera parte es horrible... dudo que alguien se haya enterado de lo que ocurría...

Y lo siento por mis escritoras de Reviews... ¡no tengo tiempo para responderlos decentemente! Pero muchas gracias a Miss Andreina Snape (ya ves que por fin se ha dado cuenta Sev de lo que siente), Marisol Black (gracias por lo del diario y por Dios ¡Cómo que "no te aburro más"? adoro los reviews extensos y con muchas sugerencias, ideas y preguntas... ) y Artemis Moonshine (jajaja, me encanta que idolatres el fic. Supongo que ya me pondrás velitas y esas cosas... en el que viene... pasará algo extraño... no sé si bueno o malo... quería haberlo puesto en este, pero ya se hacía demasiado largo. Ey, a nadie le gusta su propia manera de escribir... ¿porqué no escribes un fic y lo publicas? Así sabrás lo que la gente piensa y podrás aprender mucho... lo primero que tienes que tener claro es que te lo tienes que pasar bien escribiendo. Si es así, no importa lo que digan los demás. ¡Ánimo! A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa... yo cuando escribí este pensaba que no lo iba a leer ni el gato... ¡y luego resulta que hay mucha gente a la que le encanta! No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.)

Un besoooooo

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust (Digan lo que digan, yo me mantengo fiel).


	14. En la boca del lobo

**Capítulo 14**

En una solitaria casa en las afueras de una tumultuosa ciudad inglesa se encontraban reunidos un grupo de hombres y mujeres de corazón oscuro. Su personalidad era tenebrosa y su piedad inexistente. No era de extrañar que se identificaran con el negro y con la muerte. Su símbolo: una calavera con lengua de serpiente. Cierto es que en esta comunidad no sólo se encontraba la chusma barriobajera sino la gente "bien" la gente elegante y con educación. Era un grupo amplio que abarcaba miembros de muy distinta formación, edad y procedencia. Lo que más les unía era su odio a la gente no mágica y su predisposición a acabar con ellos, con los traidores de sangre y los sangre sucia. Esa era su meta... aunque no era la única: todos ellos querían ser los favoritos de su líder, un ser incapaz de amar y cuyo propósito era el de imponer su voluntad, sembrar el caos y por encima de todo, lograr su inmortalidad. Ese cobarde llamado Voldemort aseguraba su vida mediante la ruina de las ajenas.

Draco Malfoy observaba con hastío cómo unos cuantos mortífagos se divertían a costa de una pobre mujer muggle que había tenido la desgracia de ser capturada. No es que a Draco le importase la mujer, ni el ambiente de la casa le era incómodo... sencillamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí. Su padre le había dicho que el Lord quería hablar con él, y para eso se había escapado del colegio, pero ya habían pasado un par de horas y el Señor Tenebroso no hacía acto de presencia.

El heredero de los Malfoy estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Él había planeado algo muy distinto para esa tarde... pero por culpa de su padre el destino que tenía planeado para Severus tendría que esperar. Draco resopló con indignación y descruzó los brazos para consultar la hora en su reloj. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a su postura original, apoyado en un oscuro rincón de la estancia mientras observaba con indiferencia a la mujer torturada... Era un poco molesto. Si por lo menos la muggle dejase de chillar... pero Draco no iba a tener esa suerte, los mortífagos conocían técnicas de tortura muy dolorosas que no permitían desmayarse a la víctima. A Draco todo eso no le interesaba y la escena se le antojaba de mal gusto.

Poco a poco habían comenzado a llegar más. El amplio salón en el que se encontraba, cada vez estaba más atestado de gente encapuchada. Draco era de los pocos que estaba al descubierto, los otros eran elfos domésticos que iban de uno a otro dispensando bebidas. Cuando uno de esos elfos se acercó al joven ofreciendo una copa se retiró de inmediato al sentir el frío puñal de los grises ojos clavados en él. ¿Dónde se encontraba su padre entre esa turba? Hacía ya bastante que había dejado a Draco en esa estancia para ir a buscar al Lord... Draco sabía que tampoco podría moverse de donde estaba. Lo más probable es que se perdiese en aquella casa o que algún borracho le acosase, dada la belleza del rubio. Draco no era tonto. Mejor quedarse donde estaba, de momento.

Cuando el joven empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de buscar un asiento en algún rincón aislado, una figura de entre todas las demás llamó poderosamente su atención. No podía ver su cara ya que estaba encapuchado como el resto de los mortífagos, pero Draco supo al instante quién era y su corazón empezó a latirle violentamente. Tal vez por efecto del filtro había captado su olor entre todos los demás, a lo mejor era sólo intuición o una obsesión muy fuerte... el caso es que desde que lo vio, no le cupo ninguna duda de que bajo esa capa se encontraba Severus Snape.

Y ahora no había ningún estúpido Gryffindor para detenerle.

Draco se despegó suavemente de la pared y se acercó a su profesor de pociones de manera insinuante. Snape no parecía haberle visto. Mejor, así no tendría ocasión de huir de él.

-Draco... ¿adónde vas muchacho?- Draco notó cómo una mano se posaba sobre su brazo y detenía su marcha hacia donde estaba Severus.

-No es asunto suyo. Suélteme.

-Vaya... tan arisco como tu padre... y tan atractivo. Pero mucho más joven...- el hombre encapuchado que sujetaba a Draco por el brazo levantó la otra mano para acariciar la suave piel del rubio.

-¿Por qué no sigue divirtiéndose y me deja en paz?- Draco intentó soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero éste le tenía bien cogido. Draco no podía ver quién era, pero seguro que no era amigo de su padre. Apestaba a alcohol y pronunciaba mal las palabras (n.a.: ya sabéis que en Inglés la pronunciación es muy importante, acordaos del Profesor Higgins en "my fair Lady"... el hecho de que este hombre hable "mal" es síntoma de que es alguien de clase inferior a la de Draco y probablemente sin educación... alguien así como Mundungus Fletcher)

-¿Seguir con la muggle? No, he encontrado algo mucho mejor que hacer.- Y acercó su pestilente cara bajo la capucha al rostro de Draco

-No siga, o se arrepentirá.- Draco intentaba mantenerse frío y amenazante, pero ante la insistencia del otro, no tuvo más remedio que apartar la horrible cara con un golpe de su mano.

-¡Ouch! Maldito crío... – y cogió a Draco de la cintura... o al menos lo intentó.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Scum?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El borracho se dio la vuelta y Draco sintió que le fallaban las piernas al reconocer la voz

-¡Severus! Cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-Suéltale.

-¿Qué? Oh, el joven Malfoy y yo sólo estábamos...

-Suéltale.

-Vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así...- y dejó libre a Draco, quien sin embargo no se alejó de ellos. Con resolución adoptó un aire elegante y saludó a Snape. Él ni siquiera le miró. No importaba, Draco pensaba aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera al lado de Severus.

-Draco, espérame en ese sofá. Ahora voy.- le dijo Snape con voz autoritaria mientras miraba fieramente a Scum

Draco se sorprendió, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez en el sofá, vio cómo los dos discutían, pero estaba muy lejos y la multitud encapuchada no le permitió oír lo que decían. Mientras observaba ensimismado a Snape recordó vagamente las palabras de su padre antes de llegar a la casa... ¿estaría realmente bajo el influjo de alguna poción? No recordaba haber bebido ni comido nada con sabor extraño... intentó recordar cuándo empezó a sentir esa atracción por su profesor... sencillamente un día en clase, le miró y no había dejado de pensar en él desde entonces... Así que de haber bebido algo, lo tendría que haber hecho en clase... pero él no era tan idiota cómo para ir bebiendo las pociones de clase. No era tan tonto cómo Potter... ese día el estúpido Gryffindor había tropezado y le había tirado encima... un momento... ¡y le había tirado encima una poción! Draco se puso tenso. No. Sencillamente no podía ser que amara al hombre por culpa de Potter. Un sentimiento tan fuerte no podía ser irreal ¿verdad? Draco no quería pensar en ello. Si de todos modos su obsesión era pasajera, lo sabría pronto... pero ¿y si no lo era¿y por qué Potter iba a hacer algo así? Draco estaba seguro de que andaba detrás de Snape... por eso no tenía sentido que hubiera hecho eso... nadie en su sano juicio crearía un rival conscientemente... claro que Potter era idiota. Tal vez esa era toda la explicación

Al poco rato vio que Snape se separó de Scum y se dirigía en su dirección. Nuevamente Draco sintió acelerar sus latidos y la imagen de Severus avanzando entre la multitud hacia él se le quedó grabada. Cuando por fin Snape se sentó a su lado, Draco no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Sus instintos le pedían a gritos un acercamiento... pero su miedo a que lo rechazara era muy fuerte.

-Draco.- El chico sintió erizarse todo el vello.- ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio buscó con los ojos a esos otros oscuros por debajo de la capucha.

-El Señor Oscuro ha solicitado mi presencia.

-Ya veo. Lo mejor será que no te separes de mí. No queremos más... incidentes ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. ¿Por qué era ese sofá tan grande? Así no podía tocar a Snape...

-Severus... ¿Tú también has sido convocado?

Snape no le contestó de inmediato y eso dejó margen a Draco para observarle en silencio.

-Severus... gracias por quitarme a ese de encima...

Y Draco alargó la mano hacia la capucha de Snape con la intención de retirársela un poco y poder verle bien... de paso no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de acariciarle... Pero Snape le cogió de la muñeca antes de lograr su objetivo. Notó cómo los pozos negros le perforaban.

-¿Qué haces, Draco? Estate quieto. No deberías estar aquí...

Draco se sintió herido. El contacto de la mano de Severus con sus suaves y delgados dedos le quemaba en la piel. Necesitaba contacto. Ya. Sólo ese roce había despertado unas ansias en el muchacho imposibles de dominar. Pero no se iba a lanzar sobre él delante de todo el mundo... Debía esperar una oportunidad idónea. Así que un poco decepcionado bajó la mano y la depositó sobre el sofá. Tal vez si consiguiera llevar aparte a Severus... seguro que el pasillo estaba desierto y a juzgar por el tamaño de la mansión encontraría alguna habitación libre.

Mientras Draco meditaba acerca de cómo llevar a cabo sus planes, un encapuchado se acercó a ellos y Draco escuchó cómo le susurraban al oído:

-Hijo, ya es hora de que vayas a ver a tu Señor. Acompáñame.

Draco levantó la mirada y vio que debajo de la capucha sobresalía un largo mechón rubio. Echó una mirada a Snape y se levantó para seguir a su padre. Pero éste no se movió de su sitio, sino que se inclinó sobre Severus y le susurró algo también. Al instante Snape también se levanto y Lucius les guió por la mansión.

-Por lo visto esta casa era de unos muggles adinerados... ahora está en mejores manos, sin duda.- Oyó Draco que decía en un murmullo a Severus mientras andaban por el pasillo. A Draco le dio otro de sus accesos de celos, que reprimió como pudo. Debía concentrarse para encarar al Lord.

Todo el corredor estaba a oscuras, sin embargo Draco vio que en la mayoría de las salas con la puerta abierta había un bullicio similar al salón en el que él había permanecido esperando menos en una, en la que Draco pudo ver a una serpiente gigantesca enrollada sobre sí misma que parecía dormir sin importarle el ruido. Lucius pasó de largo todas éstas y les hizo subir por una escalera de aspecto señorial.

En el piso superior reinaba el más absoluto de los silencios. Sin duda gracias a un hechizo de insonorización, pensó Draco. Todo estaba desierto, pero al final del pasillo vieron que una luz se colaba por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Lucius se dirigió hacia allí sin vacilar. Draco aprovechaba la intimidad de la oscuridad para acercarse a Severus, pero él le ignoraba. No así su padre, quien en una de las maniobras de acercamiento de Draco, le miró con reprobación... pero no dijo nada.

Al fin llegaron a la estancia tenuemente iluminada. Estaba toda decorada profusamente, pero se notaba que algunos de los muebles habían sido desplazados de su sitio para que hubiera más espacio. Los sillones y las mesas se repartían por doquier y las paredes estaban ricamente decoradas con cuadros y tapices. En algunas mesillas bajas había porcelanas y jarrones, todos ellos sin flores. Apoyado en la pared había un sillón con gran respaldo que hacía ver a su ocupante entronizado. Voldemort era adorado desde allí. Lo que más desconcertó a Draco al entrar fue el silencio que reinaba. Su padre le tuvo que recordar que cerrara la puerta, ya que se había quedado ahí en medio sin acordarse de sus modales. Draco reaccionó, cerró la puerta y se puso su máscara habitual.

-Ya estamos todos. Podéis descubriros.- dijo Voldemort con voz ronca desde su sillón-trono.

Los mortífagos se miraron unos a otros antes de hacerlo. Draco comprendió que era una orden inusual. Una vez que cumplieron, pudo ver las facciones de Severus y se quedó embobado pensando en cómo la luz de las velas hacía que su rostro pareciera más celestial... Se obligó a sí mismo a despegar la mirada del profesor y la paseó por el resto de los asistentes. Aparte de su padre, Severus y él reconoció algunas otras caras. Algunos eran padres de sus compañeros, pero la mitad de los allí presentes le eran desconocidos. Habría en total unas 15 personas. El Lord continuó hablando:

-Sois afortunados... vosotros que ahora os presentáis al descubierto tal y como erais antes de conocerme... La mayoría me habéis servido bien en el pasado, y casi todos lo seguís haciendo en el presente -- ese "casi" hizo estremecerse a Draco... no le gustaría estar entre los que no agradaban a Voldemort... y a juzgar por las caras de varios de los presentes, no era el único. Su padre y Severus seguían con la mirada impasible, y Draco hizo lo mismo, ya que era lo que se esperaba de él.- Sin embargo, ya es hora de que no solo vosotros sino vuestros hijos me sirvan con la lealtad y el respeto que espero de cada uno de vosotros. Esa es la razón por la que tenemos aquí a nuestro joven invitado. Draco, acércate.

Todos le miraron. Draco, que estaba al fondo del todo se sobresaltó al oír su nombre de labios del Señor Tenebroso, pero no reflejó su sorpresa y caminó con la elegancia que había aprendido desde pequeño. Una vez que estuvo frente al Lord, inclinó su cabeza y se arrodilló ante él para besar el bajo de su túnica.

-Veo que le has enseñado bien, Lucius, estoy satisfecho. Levántate, joven Malfoy.

Draco hizo lo que le pedía y encaró a Voldemort tal vez con la cabeza demasiado alta.

-También es arrogante, como tú Lucius. No es una cualidad desdeñable, me agrada. Sin embargo, Draco espero que no sobrepongas tu orgullo a tu lealtad hacia mí. No tolero a los traidores y todos lo terminan pagando caro. No lo olvides, niño.

Draco no contestó, sencillamente miró al Señor Tenebroso.

-Acércate más, quiero comprobar qué hay dentro de ti.

Draco parpadeó ante esta nueva orden. ¿Dentro de él¿a qué se refería? Y entonces vio las rojas pupilas clavadas en su retina y notó la desagradable sensación de sentirse espiado. Intentó mantener la seriedad, pero estaba seguro de que Voldemort ahora sabía todo lo que él pensaba y sentía.

-Bien... muy bien... He de felicitarte, Lucius... tu hijo me servirá, aunque tiene unos gustos peculiares.- añadió mirando a alguien tras Draco mientras sonreía... Draco tuvo la sensación de que miraba a Snape.- La verdad es que tiene un gusto exquisito.- miró nuevamente a Draco con una mezcla de sadismo y regocijo que repugnó a Draco.- Si me sirves bien, puede que te dé lo que ansías.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco... ¿le estaba diciendo que le ayudaría con Snape? Bueno, tal y como se lo había dicho, parecía que se lo iba a ofrecer atado y amordazado... un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco al imaginar la escena.

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de murmurar.

-¿Y qué quiere mi señor que haga?

-Buen muchacho... algo muy simple: quiero que espíes en el colegio y me traigas información de todo lo que pueda ser de interés: las idas y venidas de Dumbledore, que averigües quiénes de tu generación me son útiles... recuerda que no todos mis sirvientes están en la noble casa de Slytherin... Ah, y que vigiles muy de cerca a nuestro querido Harry Potter. También sería útil que averigües lo que él sabe, quienes están de su lado, en quién confía... y si hay alguien que pueda traicionarle. Por supuesto ya sabes que muchos de tus compañeros de casa me son leales, úsalos, que te ayuden, pero estarán bajo tus órdenes.

Draco escuchaba todo atentamente. No era difícil lo que le pedía, salvo la parte de espiar a Potter... sin embargo esa era la que más le apetecía. Una venganza y un reto... perfecto.

-No os defraudaré, señor.

-Más te vale. Enviaré a alguien cada dos mese a las puertas del colegio para que le reportes todo lo que hayas averiguado. Cualquier información será útil.

Draco se arrodilló para besar otra vez la túnica y cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su sitio, la voz de Voldemort se lo impidió.

-No, muchacho, quédate a mi lado para que todos puedan vernos.

Draco inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se puso de pie, al lado del trono. Desde ahí podía observar el rostro de todos los presentes. La mayoría le miraban con envidia y un mal disimulado resentimiento. Sólo dos hombres le miraban impasibles, su padre y su profesor.

-Son tiempos extraños...- continuó Voldemort.- ahora tengo que pedir a los jóvenes que hagan el trabajo de adultos... no desconfío de Draco, todo lo contrario, algo me dice que me será muy fiel. Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa. Severus ¿has escuchado todas las nuevas obligaciones de Draco?

Draco oyó a Severus decir con voz queda:

-Sí, mi señor.

-¿Y no te sugiere nada?- La voz de Voldemort era cada vez más siseante.

-Señor, yo os he servido fielmente.

-Si Severus, eso pensaba yo... sin embargo creo que no es del todo cierto... ¿por qué crees que le he pasado tu responsabilidad como espía en el colegio?

-No lo sé señor. Vuestra brillante mente habrá trazado una estrategia mejor. Nadie sospechará de él, y tiene muchas influencias y amigos.

-No te falta razón, Severus. Él es muy capaz de hacer tu trabajo. Estoy muy decepcionado. Pensaba que no tenías ninguna oportunidad de ver a nuestro "niño- que vivió", pero según recuerdos del joven Malfoy, os veis muy a menudo... ¿por qué no he sido advertido con anterioridad?- alguien con menos experiencia que Snape se hubiera echado a temblar al oír la amenaza subyacente.

Draco estaba cada vez más asustado, no quería que nada le pasase a Severus, pero la conversación con el Lord no parecía ir por buen camino.

-El chico está castigado haciendo clases extra de pociones. No pensé que fuera una información útil.

-Creo que es mi deber juzgar eso. Estoy muy descontento con tu trabajo, mi querido Snape... y no sabes cómo me disgusta tener que tomar medidas... ¡CRUCIO!

Al instante Draco vio con horror que Severus se retorcía de dolor. Ni un solo grito salió de los labios de Snape, pero estaba claro que sufría lo indecible. Draco no sabía cómo hacerle parar ¿y si le suplicaba? No, sería débil ante los ojos de Voldemort. Todo esto pasó en décimas de segundo. Mientras Draco se debatía pensando en cómo liberar a Snape, alguien en la sala gritó y vio a uno de los mortífagos señalar un gran jarrón de porcelana tambaleándose y finalmente cayendo al suelo. El estrépito del jarrón haciéndose añicos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que hasta Voldemort se olvidara de torturar a Snape para mirar la porcelana rota.

Draco no lo entendía. ¿Se había caído solo el jarrón¿Le había lanzado alguien un hechizo? Además, estaban todos bastante lejos como para haberlo empujado con las manos...

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó con aire amenazador Voldemort. Mirando a todos a los ojos..- ¿nadie? A menos que... –una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios y apuntando la varita hacia el lugar donde estaba el jarrón dijo: -¡Desmaius!

Snape que estaba tirado en el suelo olvidado momentáneamente de todos, cerró los ojos con fuerza rezando para que no hubiera nadie hacia donde Voldemort apuntaba la varita. Sin embargo un golpe sordo, como el de un cuerpo al caer, se escuchó y cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo uno de los mortífagos se había acercado al lugar y tiraba de una capa invisible. Ante su consternación y la admiración del resto apareció desmayado Harry Potter.

-¡A quién tenemos aquí! Es todo un regalo caído del cielo... Atadle y hacer que recupere la consciencia... Hoy está resultando ser una noche muy interesante.

Snape vio cómo zarandeaban a Harry y le inmovilizaban con cuerdas mágicas. Se levantó de donde estaba y se quedó al lado de Lucius contemplando la escena. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Por una vez, estaba absolutamente desorientado. ¿Podría avisar a la Orden para que vinieran? Eso significaría revelar su auténtica lealtad, claro que el Lord no parecía muy contento con él, así que algo debía sospechar. Lo importante ahora era quedarse del lado de los mortífagos, por lo menos así podría tener más libertad para planear algo y llevarlo a cabo. El problema es que era uno entre cientos de mortífagos.

-Mi buen amigo Harry... ¿vienes a mi pequeña fiesta privada a escondidas? Pero mi niño, si me hubieras dicho qué querías venir te habría enviado una invitación.- dijo Voldemort una vez que despertaron a Harry mediante patadas. Un coro de mortífagos rió la broma. Snape apretó la mandíbula.-¿No dices nada?

Harry le miraba desafiante. Una vez que se repuso de las patadas se había levantado y sostenía la mirada de Voldemort como ningún mortífago se habría nunca atrevido a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Harry. No hay de qué avergonzarse... ¿no quieres decir algo... antes de morir?

Harry miró primero a Draco, todavía al lado de Voldemort. El rubio sonreía con maldad.

-¿Por qué estás aquí¿Te ha enviado tu querido Dumbledore¿tan mal te portas en el cole?- más risas agudas taladraban los tímpanos de Harry.

El moreno se encontraba muy mal. Había seguido a Snape por toda la casa con dificultad, ya que estaba llena de gente y cuando ya creía que nadie le descubriría, lanzaron el crucio a Snape y no se dio cuenta de que había empujado el jarrón en su intento por hacer algo útil. Desgraciadamente para Harry, la poción de la señora Pomfrey le había quitado el cansancio, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, incluidos los neuronales... No podía pensar en nada. Le daba vergüenza que se hubiera dejado coger... y más aún la absurda idea de seguir a Snape... ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si por lo menos se hubiera quedado en el bosque... Lo importante ahora era no involucrar a Snape.

Voldemort seguía burlándose de Harry con maldad. Snape no podía hacer nada de momento... pero no era capaz de reírse, no de Harry, no en esa situación.

-¿No encuentras gracioso el ingenio de Nuestro Señor?- oyó Snape que le susurraba Lucius Malfoy a su lado.

Snape le miró largamente. Ellos dos eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Lucius le conocía bastante bien. Por eso no respondió y Lucius no insistió. Siguieron atendiendo a la escena que tenía lugar entre Voldemort y Harry.

-¡Contesta cuando se te habla!

Harry se puso furioso pero no dijo nada. Entonces Voldemort se levantó de su trono y descendió hacia donde estaba Harry.

-¿No? Pues con tu permiso...- Voldemort puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Harry y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Harry se resistió. Sabía que debía controlarse, cerrar su mente tal y como había intentado enseñarle Snape, pero no podía. No con todo el odio y la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Después de un rato en el que Voldemort violó su mente con saña, le soltó y Harry pudo ver una mirada de intriga en su rostro, que no iba dirigida a él sino a...

-Severus...- siseó el Lord.- ven aquí.

Oh no... Voldemort lo había visto todo, sabía que él...

-Sí mi señor.- dijo Snape con voz imperturbable. Al andar intentó que no se notara lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Harry vio con terror que Snape se ponía a su lado y Voldemort miraba alternativamente a uno y otro. Harry evitó mirar a Snape.

-Severus... lo que he visto en la mente de este chico es incluso más interesante que lo que había en la de Draco... Me has mentido, Severus ¿no es cierto? Contesta.

-No, mi señor.

-¡MENTIRA! CRUCIO

Harry intentó no gritar cuando oyó las palabras de Voldemort. No era el único que sufría, Draco cada vez estaba más pálido.

Lo que ocurría dentro del rubio ni él podía explicarlo. Se hallaba dividido: quería salvar a Snape y acabar con Potter de una vez... por un lado se hallaba del lado de Voldemort y por el otro todo lo contrario... tenía que hacer que el Lord parase.

-Mi señor... –dijo tímidamente Draco una vez que éste se calmó.

-¿Si, Malfoy?

-Mi señor, yo creo que tal vez Sev... el profesor Snape ha traído a Potter hasta aquí.- Era exponerse mucho, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si con ello conseguía que Snape saliera ileso de esta. Lo que pasara con Potter le traía sin cuidado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, sino?

-Hum... bien pensado, muy astuto. Contesta, Snape¿has hecho que Potter te siguiera?

Harry deseó que Snape dijera que sí. Por lo menos que él se salvase, si Voldemort se enteraba de que Snape estaba del lado de Dumbledore...

Snape tomó aire varias veces antes de contestar.

-Sí, hice que Potter me siguiera.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – Voldemort levantó la barbilla de Snape con el extremo de su varita, para obligarle a mirarle a la cara.

-Durante estas clases me he ganado su confianza... tenía la esperanza de poder entregarlo personalmente cuando tuviera la oportunidad perfecta. Hoy había intentado que me siguiera, pero no he sabido si lo había conseguido o no hasta ahora.

-Bien, Snape... así que después de todo era tu pequeño plan... querías sorprenderme agradablemente y casi lo consigues, sino fuera porque odio las sorpresas.- Voldemort dejó la barbilla de Snape y siguió hablando mientras andaba.- Eres un mortífago fiel, veo. Sólo por eso no te mataré hoy, como habría hecho si no fuese por tu confesión. Sin embargo, mereces un pequeño castigo, algo para que no te olvides de cumplir tu deber antes que pasarte de listo. No te culpo por querer ser mi favorito, pero no esperaba esto de ti.

Miró a dos de los mortífagos y les dijo:

-Encerradle en la habitación especial mientras decido qué hacer con él.

Y Harry vio cómo se llevaban a Snape casi a rastras, pues estaba muy débil por los crucios. Estaba tan preocupado por él que se había olvidado de sí mismo.

-Oh, y todavía queda nuestro invitado de honor... a ti te despacharé más tarde, Harry. Mientras, quiero que descanses. No soy mal anfitrión, podrás divertirte antes de morir... o por lo menos mis mortífagos se divertirán contigo, que no es lo mismo¿verdad? Mientras... ¿qué tal pasar unas horas con el hombre que te ha traicionado? Severus se ha ganado mucho más que tu confianza ¿no es así? Mis fieles mortífagos ¿Sabéis de quién está enamorado el gran Harry Potter?- Voldemort ensanchó la sonrisa y Harry le miró con odio no contenido.- Ni más ni menos que de Severus Snape... ¿no es patético?

Los mortífagos rieron más alto si cabe y fueron esos sonidos los que más le enfurecieron. Cuando Voldemort pasó a su lado, Harry le escupió a la cara. El mortífago que tenía más cerca se acercó a Harry y le abofeteó de manera brutal. El chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no caerse al suelo.

-Basta, Nott.- Voldemort paró al que había pegado a Harry que estaba dispuesto a romperle los huesos.- Llévale junto a su amado. No hay que separar a la feliz pareja.- Nuevas carcajadas atravesaron los sentidos de Harry y fue lo último que oyó antes de que Nott le empujara fuera y le condujera con poca amabilidad hacia una habitación cercana. Una vez allí, abrió la puerta y le tiró al suelo, en donde estaba Snape.

En el salón Voldemort había decidido escuchar las súplicas de sus mortífagos para saber qué querían hacer con Potter antes de que él le matara. Hasta Draco sintió algo parecido a la lástima al saber qué le aguardaba a Harry.

-Bien... ¿y en cuanto a Snape¿alguna sugerencia?-Voldemort pareció meditar.- Ya sé. Draco... Te dejaré a ti hacer lo que quieras con él. Sí, eso que estás pensando también. Ordenaré que preparen una habitación especial para los dos... y te daré una droga para que puedas dominarle con menos esfuerzo.

Draco sonrió y se olvidó de todo. ¡Por fin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Hola! pues aquí tenéis la continuación de mi pequeño híbrido... ¿alguien sabe en qué categoría habría que ponerlo? jajajaj, yo me vi en un aprieto cuando tuve que escoger alguna categoría... ¿por qué no está la categoría "híbrido extraño" entre las clásicas de "romance" "ciencia ficción" o "angustia"? seguro que habría más de un fic en esa categoría.

No hace falta decir, supongo, lo mal que lo ha pasado Harry siguiendo a Snape: primero esquivando mortífagos borrachos y asquerosos, luego soportando las miraditas libidinosas e insistentes de Draco a Sev, luego que si los discursitos del "show de Voldemort" (joe, si parecía un presentador de la tele) y después ver como le torturan. Además se ha cargado un jarrón chino de la dinastía Ming de un valor incalculable... menos mal que no era un espejo, que si no, siete años de mala suerte... Ah, y la pregunta del millón¿por qué sigue Harry a Snape a la casa? (muchas me habéis dicho que si era estúpido) la respuesta es que la señora Pomfrey da unos medicamentos que requieren que se esté en la cama para no hacer las chorradas que ha hecho el chico... o sea, que está drogado y en ese momento sólo puede pensar: "Sev, peligro, yo salvar". Y el complejo de héroe que tiene... ay, ojalá fuera más miedica y más inteligente...

Jo, quería haber hecho un poco más oscuro el ambiente, pero sé que me matarías si pusiera más descripciones... creo que en este cap he puesto unos párrafos larguísimos, aunque luego los he corregido y los he dividido...

Na más... ¿no? ah, sí: review!

Riku Lupin: holaaaaaa! ya ves, en este no hay sustos en plan "Voldemort: Harry yo soy tu padre. Harry: Nooooooooo". Todo lo que pasa, pasa ... espero haber dejado claro por qué le sigue... esta señora Pomfrey... tsk. Pues nada¡un besooooooo!

Miss Andreina Snape: hi! me alegro que en el anterior no quedaras en coma... es curioso, pero normalmente la gente me amenaza y se pone muy violenta para que continúe escribiéndo y eso... pero después del susto del anterior cap, nadie me ha dicho nada... desagradable. ¿Será porque me están empezando a temer? jajajajajaj (risa malévola). Espero que te haya gustado!Hasta luegoooo

Marisol Black¿te reíste con el corto de Jk oO? no pretendía ser de humor, sólo quería dejaros despistadas y un poco desconcertadas... jajaaj¡creo que lo conseguí! ya ves que los efectos de la poción siguen haciendo efecto, pero la razón por la que no se ha tirado encima de Snape nada más verle es porque cada vez son más fojos... ¡mierda! se me ha olvidado ponerlo en este cap... aunque como ves, todavía es lo suficiéntemente potente como para querer a Sev atado y amordazado en su cama (¿y quién no quiere eso?). Oh, y ya sé que está mal que Sev se quiera alejar de Harry porque no es "apropiado" que se quieran... pero es que todavía quiero haceros sufrir un poco más. Otra cosita: Dumbledore lo sabe todo, y lo que no sabe se lo imagina... así que es probable que el vejete tenga una idea bastante clara de lo que ocure entre esos dos. Un besoooooo

Nakuru Tsukishiro: oh, una cara nueva! pasa y siéntate... ¿dices que te gustó? jajajaja, me alegra oír eso! yo me lo paso muy bien escribiéndola... aunque es un poco alocado a veces y muchas veces sin sentido... ¿te acuerdas de cuando Sev se quda colgado de un pieen el bosque en uno de los primeros caps? es un ejemplo de que al principio escribía lo que me daba la gana sin importarme si la historia tenía cohesión o no... me alegro de que te parezca ameno, realmente esa es mi meta, no aburriros a todos con mis cosas... ey, y las tres de la mañana es la mejor hora para escribir, te lo digo por experiencia. Nos vemos!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	15. ¡Resiste, Harry!

Sólo os diré una cosa¡¡temblad! Buajajajajajaj

**Capítulo 15**

En las tinieblas de una habitación llena de polvo Harry sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. No sólo su vida estaba en peligro, sino que había arriesgado la de Severus. Esperaba que por lo menos Voldemort no cambiase de parecer y decidiese matarlos a los dos después de todo. No veía el modo de salir de esta, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar y aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuvieran para escapar o por lo menos llevarse a unos cuantos mortífagos con ellos.

A su lado sentía a Severus muy débil. El hombre había soportado ya varios crucios aparte de una tensión que había aumentado por momentos. Cuando los ojos de Harry se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir la delgada figura de Snape sentado en el suelo y atado a lo que parecía un poste que no se correspondía para nada con el resto de la decoración. A él mismo le habían atado a otro poste parecido una vez que le empujaron dentro. Desde entonces, no se había sentido con fuerzas de dirigirle la palabra a Snape. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo sufrir a los que quería? No era justo.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Harry empezaba sentir que sus músculos se dormían. A través del gran ventanal de la pared observó la luna menguante. Lo peor de todo era tener que soportar la espera, la incertidumbre de lo que les ocurriera. Nunca se perdonaría si por su culpa a Snape le pasaba algo... y sin duda algo le iba a pasar.

-Harry...- susurró Severus. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, pero parecía que empezaba a recuperar las fuerzas.

-Si, señor... estoy aquí.- se apresuró a responderle Harry.

-No quiero ponerme dramático en esta situación... pero al menos podrías darme una explicación de por qué estamos aquí...

Harry no sabía que decir.

-¿Cree...¿cree que podremos salir de aquí?

Snape tardó en contestar.

-No lo sé... pero pase lo que pase si tienes oportunidad de escapar, prométeme que lo harás... aunque yo esté en peligro. -su tono era serio.

-Pero...

-Harry, lo más importante de todo es que tú salgas con vida de aquí. Yo te intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Pero tienes que prometerme...

-No. No pienso dejarte aquí (n. de la a.: recordemos lo de "Sev, peligro, yo salvar").

-Harry.- Snape pronunció su nombre con dureza y algo de irritación, pero luego suavizó el tono.- si no lo haces, toda nuestra lucha habrá sido en vano... Habré estado arriesgándome durante años para nada. Yo estoy preparado para dar mi vida si hace falta con tal de que te salves.

Harry se sintió nuevamente culpable.

-Señor... Severus...- empezó tentativamente.- ¿es cierto lo que dijiste antes?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Snape haciendo caso omiso al cosquilleo que sintió cuando oyó al chico decir su nombre.

-Antes dijiste...

-¿Te refieres a lo que le dije al Señor Tenebroso... eso de que me había ganado tu confianza para entregarte?... No soy tan buen actor, Harry... Estaba mintiéndole y mi actitud hacia ti era sincera.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Todavía tenía la dolorosa escena de Severus siendo torturado grabada en su mente y dudaba que nunca se fuera... Si Severus no la hubiese desmentido, le habría estado dando vueltas toda su vida. De todos modos no era a eso a lo que se refería Harry.

-Bueno... Yo me refería en el salón, cuando amenazaste al tipo que se intentó propasar con Malfoy...

-¿Estabas ahí?

-Si, bajo la capa. Fue difícil que nadie notara mi presencia... y al final lo he estropeado todo...- bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible. Luchaba ferozmente por no ponerse a llorar, no delante de Severus.- bueno... cuando estabas con ese... Scum, le dijiste que Draco era muy importante para ti y que si algo le pasaba matarías al responsable... ¿puedo preguntarte qué sientes por Draco?- esto último lo dijo muy deprisa.

Snape se quedó un poco perplejo y por un momento se olvidó de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y yo puedo preguntarte a qué viene esa pregunta en un momento como este?

-Bueno... si voy a morir...

-Te prohibo que digas eso.- le cortó Snape.

-... quiero saberlo, sencillamente.- continuó Harry sin hacerle caso.

Snape tomó aire. Bueno, hablando por lo menos matarían el tiempo y a lo mejor se le ocurriría algo para escapar, aparte de que haría la espera más soportable. Teniendo en cuenta que no podían hacer nada más, Snape respondió con sinceridad.

-No siento por Draco nada especial... Sólo quería espantar a aquel hombre inmundo. A lo mejor esto te parece contradictorio... recuerda que soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y que por lo tanto debo velar por mis serpientes.- Harry sonrió al imaginar a Snape como "papá- serpiente"..

-¿Seguro?

Snape sonrió en la oscuridad al notar las reticencias de Harry. Se incorporó un poco para estirar su dolorida espada pero lo dejó, dolía demasiado.

-Bueno... Conozco a Draco desde que era un bebé. Sus padres y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien. –suspiró.- Me entristece pensar que los tres Malfoy estén tan absortos en el mundo de los mortífagos. En realidad no son mala gente. Tienen mucha ambición y mucha arrogancia pero su mayor falta es que están equivocados... a mí me llevó bastante darme cuenta de mi error cuando me grabaron la horrible marca en el brazo. Desde que me pasé al lado de Dumbledore he intentado buscar la manera de convencer a Lucius de que se uniera a nosotros... pero nunca he podido hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Estoy seguro de que Narcissa estaría de acuerdo si decidieran cambiar de bando... y eso me vuelve a llevar a Draco. No sabes lo que es sostener a un bebé entre tus brazos y pensar que esa criatura inocente será algún día un asesino, una mala persona... Estar en Slytherin es muy complicado, por que las cualidades que debe tener todo Slytherin a veces llevan a las personas por lugares insospechados.. Desde que vi a Draco por primera vez quise protegerle de ese destino, pero no podía hacer mis intenciones muy evidentes... Pero supuestamente el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido en aquel entonces... creo que conoces la historia...

-Sí, la del Niño- que- vivió. Odio esa historia... sigue con la tuya.

-Por eso, porque pensaba que no habría peligro, dejé que Lucius inculcara en su hijo las ideas que tiene ahora. Y Draco creció y se hizo un niño mimado y egoísta con tendencia a extorsionar a todo el que pudiera y a jactarse de cualquier cosa... no te negaré que ha sido mi alumno favorito durante mucho tiempo...

Harry sintió un poco de celos, pero dejó que Snape siguiera.

-Supongo que con esto tendrás una idea sobre lo que siento por Draco... a pesar de sus faltas, le aprecio bastante.

-Sí. Claro... por eso me dejaste que le echara una poción encima para que se enamorara de Goyle y le dejaste petrificado una noche entera a los pies de la torre de Gryffindor...

-Bueno, admito que de vez en cuando hay que dar algún escarmiento a la gente presuntuosa... por eso aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para castigarte.

-Ja, sabía que tus castigos eran injustos.

-No injustos, incomprendidos. Y si tu curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, cambiemos de tema... ¿tienes tu varita por ahí?

-Si la tuviera... ¿no crees que a estas horas ya estaríamos en el castillo tomando un té caliente con pastas y rechazando amablemente los caramelos de limón de Dumbledore?

-Aquí el irónico soy yo, señor Potter. No me quite el papel. Si pudiéramos acercarnos a la ventana tal vez pudiésemos saltar.

Harry se retorció para ver si podía soltarse de las cuerdas, pero parecía imposible. En uno de sus intentos, algo que llevaba en el pantalón se le clavó en la pierna.

-Ouch... ¿pero qué es...? ah, Severus... ¡puede que podamos hacer algo! Cuando seguía a Draco, llevaba un espejo que me dio mi padrino para comunicarme con Ron y Hermione...acabo de encontrarlo en mi bolsillo... pero no puedo cogerlo... ¡ayúdame!

Harry y Snape intentaron por todos los medios sacar el espejo para poder usarlo, pero era imposible... Mientras, la reunión de los mortífagos había terminado, y los dos Malfoy caminaban por el pasillo para comunicarles sus conclusiones a las víctimas.

Draco estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Padre, tenías razón, al final el Señor Oscuro me ha concedido mi deseo más ansiado...

Lucius frenó en seco y agarró a su hijo por el hombro, acorralándole contra la pared.

-Draco. Tu no eres así... ¿desde cuando sientes eso por Severus? Reacciona... estás bajo los efectos de una poción, sin duda- Su voz era susurrante.

-Ya he analizado esa posibilidad... y me da igual. Lo único que quiero es satisfacer mi deseo.

Lucius reprimió el impulso de golpearle. Puso su expresión más seria y amenazadora.

-Draco, como te atrevas a mancillar el honor de nuestra familia así...

Draco miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido y luego le empujó deliberadamente. Con paso rápido y decidido se dirigió a la habitación de los dos presos y Lucius le siguió mientras le decía todo lo imperante que podía.

-Te lo ordeno... vuelve...

Draco giró la cabeza antes de llegar a la habitación:

-¿No será que tienes envidia? El señor Oscuro me lo ha ofrecido como regalo. Sería de muy mala educación desdeñar un presente tan valioso.- y dirigiéndose al centinela apostado contra la puerta le dijo.- ¡Aparta! Tengo órdenes del Señor Oscuro...

Lucius entró tras Draco.

Severus y Harry pararon de forcejear para ver quién había entrado. Vieron a los dos Malfoy, Draco con cara satisfecha y actitud arrojada y Lucius con altivez y resignación.

-Padre, te demostraré que cumplo las órdenes de mi Señor mejor que nadie.

Y después de eso, se acercó a Severus con paso decidido, le tomó la cara con las manos y se inclinó sobre él. Ante la indignación y asombro de todos los presentes besó a Severus de forma apasionada. Ninguno reaccionó hasta que Draco se despegó de él y se fue tan rápido como había entrado, no sin antes decir:

-Severus, he venido a informarte de que esta noche vas a ser mío. Ni siquiera mi padre va a poder impedirlo. Cararrajada, yo siempre gano.

Y salió dando un portazo.

Después del estupor inicial Harry empezó a arder de rabia. Odiaba a Malfoy y le iba a matar... ¡cómo se atrevía! Intentó forzar las cuerdas una vez más nuevamente sin éxito. Snape no dijo nada, parecía estar asimilando lo que había pasado y su extraño castigo.

Lucius vaciló un momento antes de hablar. Justo cuando empezó, entró el centinela para asegurarse de que todo estaba correctamente dentro. Como vio que sí, salió, pero dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar lo que les decía Lucius.

-Severus... no sabes cuanto lamento verte en esta situación. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Potter... No sé que le pasa a mi hijo últimamente, pero te puedo asegurar que hará un buen trabajo... después de todo, es mi hijo.- Lucius esbozó una gran sonrisa. Y agarró a Severus de la mandíbula para obligarle a mirarlo.- y los Malfoy tenemos mucha clase en todo tipo de situaciones.

Se estuvieron mirando a los ojos durante lo que Harry consideró una eternidad... se le ocurrió que tal vez se estarían comunicando con la mirada... a saber lo que le estaba diciendo el depravado de Lucius. Cuando por fin soltó la mandíbula de Snape, éste tenía cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, y Malfoy todavía sonreía de manera que a Harry le dieron ganas de vomitar... ¿estaría pensando Lucius en unirse a Draco a la fiesta? Oh, no... Harry no se pudo contener.

-Malfoy, es usted repugnante. Cuando mate a Voldemort.- los otros dos se encogieron al oírle.- me encargaré de quemaros en una hoguera a ti y a toda tu familia.

-Vaya Potter, no son las palabras más adecuadas para alguien en tu situación... también hay planes para ti, pero el Señor Oscuro quiere sorprenderte. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me disculpáis... recuerda bien mis palabras, Severus, si actúas correctamente en la cama, puede que te lleves una sorpresa... Hasta la vista. – y salió apoyándose en su bastón. Cuando estuvo fuera, cerraron la puerta.

-Severus... ¿qué...?

-Ahora no, Harry... tenemos que intentar alcanzar tu espejo.

Intentaron otra vez coordinarse para que Snape pudiese sacar el espejo de alguna manera, pero estaban muy alejados y el espejo muy metido en el bolsillo. Al cabo de un rato desistieron

-Severus... no quiero que te pase nada...

Snape tomó aire.

-No sea estúpido, Potter. Y que yo recuerde no le he autorizado a llamarme por mi nombre.

Harry sintió como si le clavara un puñal. ¿a qué se debía este nuevo cambio de humor de Snape? Debía estar algo asustado... Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse callado.

Por fin, volvieron a abrir la puerta y aparecieron cinco mortífagos, Lucius entre ellos.

-Bien, el nidito de amor ya está preparado. ¿Severus? Supongo que no hará falta decir que no te resistas. Desatadle y llevadle a dónde está Draco.

Harry vio como a cámara lenta cómo se llevaban a Snape.

-NOOOO, SOLTADLE. NO PODÉIS...

-¿El qué no podemos, Potter?- Lucius le dio una patada en el estómago.

Harry gimió de dolor. Se habían quedado con él Lucius y otros dos mortífagos. Habían cerrado la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya... así que el símbolo de esperanza del mundo mágico es marica. No veas qué impacto ha causado entre nosotros. ¿Sufres porque tu querido Sev va a ser violado por Draco? Yo que tú no me preocuparía... teniendo en cuenta que también va a haber diversión para ti.

Harry boqueaba... no sabía qué hacer, se habían llevado a Snape y tenía mucho miedo. Aquellos hombres parecían enormes y muy brutos.

-No me dais miedo.- intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

-No hace falta.- Lucius se había acercado a su cara y le hablaba con voz susurrante. A Harry le dio mucho asco tenerle tan cerca y sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

Los otros dos mortífagos también se acercaron a Harry y éste no paraba de intentar soltarse.

-Tranquilo, Potter. Si te portas bien hasta puede que lo disfrutes.- Vio la asquerosa sonrisa del rubio.- Os dejaré a vosotros primero.

Y Malfoy se apartó de Harry dejando el paso libre a los otros dos que miraban al chico con lascivia. Harry no iba a gritar, se defendería con honor.

Cuando uno de los dos le puso la asquerosa mano encima, Harry decidió no mirarles. Ahora mismo ya nada tenía sentido para él y la verdad es que le preocupaba más lo que hiciera Draco con Snape. Al apartar la mirada de los que le sobaban, pudo ver a Lucius más distanciado que empezaba a llevarse la mano por la túnica como buscando algo. Al final lo encontró y Harry pudo ver que sacaba su varita (n de la a: no es una metáfora, sacó la de madera de verdad) y apuntaba hacia él.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando Lucius pronunció un hechizo. Parecía que no había pasado nada. Por lo menos él se sentía igual. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que los dos mortífagos libidinosos estaban desmayados sobre su cuerpo. Miró a Lucius con mirada interrogante y este le sonrió

-Sorpresa, Potter: Estoy de tu parte.- y acercándose a él le desató.- Démonos prisa antes de que mi hijo sodomice a Severus... aunque creo que él habrá entendido mi mensaje.

Si a Harry no le doliera todo el cuerpo como prueba, habría pensado que todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Espere... ¿cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-Potter, créeme, el Señor Oscuro tiene unos planes muy largos y dolorosos para ti. Tu mejor opción es seguirme, aunque no confíes en mí.

-¿Y qué pasa con el centinela?- Harry se irguió y se abrochó los botones y las cremalleras que le habían abierto.

-Lo tienes ahí, a tus pies.- Lucius señaló a uno de los dos mortífagos desmayados.

-¿Y no crees que nadie sospechará si nos ven juntos?

Lucius dio un gruñido.

-Potter, no sé qué ve Severus en ti, eres demasiado testarudo... pero no hay tiempo que perder. Toma.

Harry vio que Lucius sacaba algo de debajo de su túnica y descubrió que se trataba de su capa invisible...

-¿Cómo...?

-No hay tiempo. Sígueme. No te separes de mi o te perderás. Hay trampas por la casa...

Harry decidió no seguir discutiendo y se puso la capa encima. Lucius abrió la puerta con cautela y luego salió al pasillo paseando tranquilamente. Harry admiró su actuación. A pesar de los riesgos que estaba tomando el rubio, era capaz de mantener la calma o por lo menos de aparentar tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el corazón de Harry latía con violencia.

No se encontraron con nadie en todo el pasillo, pero eso no era razón para suponer que realmente no había nadie vigilando. Lucius condujo a Harry hasta unas escaleras y subieron al piso de arriba. Harry nunca había estado en una casa tan grande y extraña... se parecía un poco a Grimmauld place, pero a lo muggle.

Lucius se paró delante de una puerta tras recorrer el largo pasillo y pegó la oreja a la madera.

-Hum... no se oye nada.- dijo por lo bajo. Harry no sabía si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo.- tendremos que abrirla...

Harry no estaba seguro de querer ver lo que había dentro. Si Draco ya estaba con Severus... Harry se moriría si viera al rubio dar otro beso como el que le había visto dar a Snape antes. Ojalá no hubieran llegado demasiado tarde.

Lucius golpeó la puerta con el bastón y al no recibir ninguna respuesta del interior, suspiró y susurró.

-Esperemos que estén vestidos todavía...

A Harry le latía el corazón a mil por hora, pero no dijo nada. No tenía varita mas estaba dispuesto a arrojarse sobre Draco en cuanto lo viera. Lo peor de todo era que también por su culpa Draco estaba enamorado de Severus. Lucius accionó el manillar y Harry contuvo la respiración.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Lucius se metió dentro y dejó sitio a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. A pesar de la oscuridad, Harry pudo distinguir gracias a la luz de la luna una cama inmensa en el centro de la habitación. Al igual que la mayoría de las habitaciones, estaba lujosamente amueblada.

-¿Draco¿Severus?- preguntó Lucius.

Harry no vio a nadie. ¿por qué¿se habría equivocado Lucius de habitación¿Tal vez Draco se había llevado a Severus? Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lucius cuando éste se movió hacia la cama. Harry le siguió por detrás. Su estómago se agitó cuando vio que las sábanas estaban revueltas, pero Lucius no miraba hacia allí, sino al lado opuesto de la cama, en el suelo. De repente el rubio se agachó y Harry completó la vuelta de la cama para ver a Lucius al lado de un cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo.

"Oh, que no sea Severus"- pensó Harry.

-Lumos.- murmuró Lucius y de la punta de su varita salió una luz.

No era el cuerpo de Severus, sino el de Draco. Estaba vestido sólo con una camisa larga y Harry pensó que estaba muerto. Lucius desmintió esta idea.

-Está inconsciente. Supongo que un desmaius. En cualquier caso, no es nada grave. Le reanimaré- y alzó su varita para curarle. Pero en ese momento...

-No harás nada parecido, Lucius.- Una voz sonó a la espalda de los otros dos. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Severus que apuntaba al rubio con su varita.

Snape estaba desnudo. Se tapaba sólo con un cojín sostenido con la mano que no llevaba la varita. Si no hubiera sido por eso, Harry se habría lanzado sobre él a abrazarle... pero estaba muy ocupado abriendo y cerrando la boca y con los ojos desorbitados como para poder reaccionar.

Lucius alzó una ceja y se levantó.

-Vaya, Severus... ¿has hecho ejercicio últimamente? – Le preguntó seriamente.

-Lucius, no sé lo que tramas, pero quiero una explicación.

-No hay tiempo...

-Bien, en ese caso te desmayaré aquí, con tu hijito.

-Escucha, si bajas la varita y... te cubres un poco más, puedo darte una breve explicación.

-Te escucho.- dijo él sin apartar la varita.

Lucius suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Cuéntame cómo lo has hecho para ocultar mi varita y la de Harry en esta habitación.

-Simple: se las pedí al Señor Tenebroso. Le dije que era un honor para mi familia que te regalaran a mi hijo.- hizo una mueca que Harry no supo interpretar.- pero que no confiaba en Draco, por que creo que está bajo el poder de alguna poción y que por lo tanto podría tener piedad de ti y ayudarte a escapar. Por eso le pedí que me dejara guardar vuestras cosas. Luego vine aquí a decorar la habitación (ya sabes que mi gusto es impecable. Le pedí permiso al Señor Oscuro para hacerlo) y escondí las varitas en dónde las has encontrado... como no estaba seguro de si las encontrarías y temía que Draco lo hiciera antes que tú, te pasé esa información mentalmente... después de que mi vástago te besara...

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar la escena.

-¿Qué has hecho con la capa de Harry?- siguió Snape.

-Se la he dado a él.

Snape abrió mucho los ojos.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo Harry.

-¿Harry?... escucha, no te quites la capa pase lo que pase... si alguien entrara ahora y te viera, no habría manera de disimular.- le dijo Snape apresuradamente.

-¿Ya confías en mí? Te he dado las varitas y al chico... ¿qué más quieres?- preguntó Lucius tranquilamente.

Snape tardó un poco en responder.

-Quiero que nos ayudes a salir de aquí.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Severus.

-Lucius... ¿esto significa...?

-Significa que ya no quiero seguir siendo el perro faldero de nadie y que te estimo demasiado como para estar en bandos diferentes...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, Severus... nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Eres un agente doble, pero hace bastante que me he dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos... esta noche me los has confirmado cuando no has sido capaz de reírte de Potter, ni siquiera para disimular.

Snape le miró largamente y bajó la varita. Harry no sabía que decir. Intentaba alejar su mente de la tentación de pasear por detrás de Snape aprovechando su invisibilidad... y ver... en fin, que intentaba resistirse a la tentación.

-Sería una pena que nos obligaran a matarnos mutuamente. ¿no crees?- añadió Lucius esbozando una sonrisa. Sus fríos ojos grises estaban llenos de una calidez que Harry no había visto en ningún Malfoy.

Snape se acercó a él y le abrazó. Harry cerró los ojos, para no verle de espaldas. Os tranquilizará saber que el cojín seguía en su sitio.

-Gracias, Lucius.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.-Apremió el rubio.- Hay que reanimar a Draco y tú tienes que ponerte tu capa de mortífago...

Snape asintió, se separó de Lucius y se dio la vuelta para buscar su ropa.

-¿Para qué hay que reanimar a Draco?- preguntó Harry a Lucius pasado un tiempo.

Lucius se obligó a dejar de mirar a Snape buscando su ropa. El profesor no parecía demasiado incómodo estando desnudo delante del rubio y éste aprovechaba para mirar todo lo que podía. Eran sólo amigos, pero Lucius siempre había sido un poco mirón y muy pervertido.

-¿Eh? Es mi hijo. No le voy a dejar aquí. Además en cuanto despierte, le haremos tomar la poción que le dio a él el Lord. Sirve para obedecer sin rechistar las órdenes de quien te la haya dado... tiene sólo un efecto temporal. Un par de horas, como mucho. Es mucho más eficaz que un Imperius, créeme.

-¿Cómo está seguro de que funcionará?

-Estoy seguro... la inventó Severus.

Harry desvió la mirada para ver a Snape. En ese momento se estaba poniendo los calcetines y sólo le faltaban los zapatos.

-¿Y no será un poco sospechoso que Draco nos vaya siguiendo como un zombi?- Preguntó Harry

-Sí, por eso he tenido la precaución de esconder también otra túnica y una máscara para él. Si nadie ve su cara, será más fácil salir.

-¿Harry?- oyeron la voz de Severus.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Snape ya estaba completamente vestido.

-¿Si?

-Toma tu varita.-Snape tendió la mano con la varita. Harry se acercó y la cogió. Luego Snape se acercó a Draco con un frasco lleno de una poción.

-Yo se la daré.- dijo Lucius.

-No, yo se la daré.- dijo Snape.

-¿Todavía no confías en mí?

-No es eso... si con esta poción Draco sigue mis instrucciones, podré evitar que se pegue a mí por el efecto del filtro.

-Bien pensado... ¿entonces sí que está bajo los efectos de una poción?

-Sí... es una larga historia.

-Ya me la contarás... igual que me tienes que decir cómo conseguiste desmayar a Draco... parece que había conseguido desnudarte...

Snape dio un gruñido de disgusto pero no respondió. Se arrodilló al lado de Draco y le cogió del cuello. Le incorporó un poco, y aún estando inconsciente le hizo beber todo el contenido del frasco.

-¡Enervate!

Draco abrió los ojos y puso cara de susto al ver las dos caras en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Severus... – y se abrazó a él.

Harry decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Ya ajustaría cuentas con el rubio más tarde.

-Draco, escucha atentamente. Vas a ponerte ropa de mortífago y vas a seguirnos a mí y a tu padre sin rechistar por toda la casa. Te está prohibido hablar hasta que yo te lo diga. Si alguien te pregunta algo, tú no responderás y no te separarás de nosotros.- Severus creyó que ya estaba todo... pero añadió.- Está prohibido que me toques a menos que te coja yo a ti.

Tras decir esto, Draco se apartó de Severus bruscamente como si quemara. Acto seguido, se levantó y se vistió con la ropa que le tendía Lucius. Harry no dejaba de vigilarle. Temía que volviera a tocar a Snape. Sin embargo, el rubio, que no paraba de mirar a su profesor, no se acercó a él.

-¿Todos listos¿Sigues ahí Potter?- preguntó Lucius.

Harry dijo "sí" en alto. Todos salieron al pasillo. Lucius también había subido su capucha y como Draco era tan alto como los otros dos, cualquiera habría pensado que eran tres mortífagos cualquiera. Lucius llevaba su bastón elegantemente. Era algo de lo que nunca se desprendía.

-Y ahora – murmuró – nada de prisas o nos descubrirán.

Los cuatro bajaron por las escaleras dos pisos hasta llegar al inferior. El bullicio seguía reinando en todas las habitaciones de ese piso, habían traído a más muggles y los gritos mezclados con las risas eran espantosas. A Harry se le hizo muy difícil avanzar por allí. Tenía que estar muy concentrado para no tropezar con nadie y oír a esos desgraciados no facilitaba mucho su labor.

Aún así, a Harry le parecía que todo estaba siendo muy fácil... ¿no había dicho Lucius que la casa estaba llena de trampas? Un borracho pasó delante de ellos e intentó que Severus cogiese una botella y bebiese con él. Lucius ayudó a Snape apartando al borracho y metiéndole en una sala. No oyeron lo que le dijo, pero el mortífago de la botella se puso a llorar.

-Continuemos- Dijo Lucius en bajo, una vez que se deshizo del hombre. Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba sonriendo bajo su capucha. Al rubio le hacía feliz hacer sufrir a los demás. Harry todavía no se fiaba de él plenamente, pero de momento estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

Ya veían la puerta de salida y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo. Sin embargo otra cosa llamó su atención.

-Intrusssosss... ssse essscapan... tengo que avisssar...

¿De dónde venía esa voz¿y por qué la oía él tan claramente y los demás no? Entonces miró a un lado y lo comprendió todo.

Se paró y tiró de la manga de Severus.

-Nagini nos ha descubierto. ¡Haz algo!

Snape tardó una décima de segundo en comprender. Vio a la gran serpiente reptando a toda prisa por las escaleras.

-Si la desmayo el Señor Tenebroso lo notará... tienen una conexión muy estrecha... tenemos que dejarlo, sería más arriesgado. Vamos.

Y continuaron su camino apresurando el paso.

Cuando ya Lucius tenía la mano en el picaporte, otra mano le detuvo.

-¿Adónde vais?... todavía no se ha acabado la fiesta.

Lucius apartó la mano del otro y con desprecio le dijo:

-¡Cómo se atreve a detenerme! Aparte, mis amigos y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-Lucius Malfoy... qué sorpresa. Precisamente estaba pensando en ti ahora... he tenido un encuentro desagradable con tu hijo esta tarde... – Scum acercó a Lucius su cara apestosa.- y no sabes cuanto lo he lamentado...

-Su historia es fascinante. Pero tenemos encargos que hacer... tareas elevadas del Señor Oscuro que nunca delegaría en escoria como usted... – Lucius agarró con decisión el manillar y abrió la puerta.

Justo cuando tenía un pie fuera y los demás iban a seguirle, todos los mortífagos, incluidos Lucius y Severus se llevaron la mano al antebrazo. La marca les quemaba. El silencio más sepulcral reinó de repente en toda la casa.

Snape empujó levemente a Draco y a Lucius para que terminaran de salir (a Harry no, porque no le veía) y los mortífagos que se asomaron por las puertas vieron descender rápidamente por las escaleras a Nagini precedida por el mismísimo Voldemort.

-COGEDLES, IDIOTAS. ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!

Voldemort cogió su varita y apuntó hacía la puerta en donde estaban los cuatro.

-¡CORRED!- chilló Snape.

Los otros tres le siguieron, Harry hacía lo posible por no descubrirse. Los mortífagos empezaron a salir en tropel por la casa.

A Harry le faltaba el aliento. ¿cuanto iban a tener que correr? Seguramente hasta salir de las protecciones de la casa. Oía a su espalda gritos y sobretodo maldiciones que les llovían. Si por lo menos tuviesen ayuda... Eran demasiados contra ellos.

Con horror vio que uno de los suyos había caído. El resto siguió corriendo, y lo mismo hizo él... pero ¿y si era Severus? Harry estuvo a punto de parar y retroceder para ayudar, pero se acordó de la promesa que le hizo al profesor cuando estaban encerrados, y tuvo el valor de seguir corriendo.

Se metieron entre los árboles, Harry sabía que ya faltaba menos. Sólo tenía que tener confianza en que lo lograrían. Entre los árboles perdió de vista a los otros dos... pero supuso que estarían yendo todos en la misma dirección. Por fin llegó a un claro que le era familiar. Le pareció que por ahí habían pasado Severus y él al ir hacia la casa. Sintió muchísima alegría. Todo iba a salir bien. Por fin llego a un sitio en el que recordó claramente que habían aparecido los dos... ¡lo había conseguido! ... ¿y ahora qué? Él no sabía aparecerse, y no había ningún traslator.

"Mierda" pensó.

Esperó un momento para ver si llegaban los otros, pero nadie acudía. Con pesar, dio marcha atrás y deshizo el camino hasta llegar al claro otra vez. Allí parecía haber un gran grupo de gente reunida. Y en el centro de ese grupo estaban tirados en el suelo tres mortífagos. Uno de los que rodeaban el grupo, se acercó a ellos y tiró de las capuchas de los que estaban en el centro.

Aún a la distancia a la que estaba, Harry distinguió a sus tres compañeros. Les habían cogido. Ninguno de ellos se movía.

¿Y ahora qué?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jajajajajajaja... una actualización rápida ¿eh?

Queridos miembros del club "Odiamos a Snape White"... espero que os haya gustado el capítulo... muajajajajaja... por lo menos no ha muerto nadie (todavía). Bueno, en realidad no se sabe ¿alguien a visto moverse a esos? Muajajajajajajja. No os quejéis, lo he hecho del modo menos trágico posible. A veces llego hasta el humor negro...

Cosas de interés: Nagini les descubre por que huele a Harry y es muy astuta, como todas las serpientes. Y al que Harry ve caer mientras huyen, le recogen los mortífagos y le llevan al claro en el que les ve Harry... por eso están los tres juntos allí y no se ha quedado nadie por el camino. Si me he dejado algo en el tintero sin explicar, preguntad sin temor y os responderé.

¿Saldrán nuestros amiguitos de ésta¿Será Harry capaz de resolver la situación¿es Lucius bueno o estaba fingiendo¿Se le pasarán a Draco los efectos de la poción¿sabremos algún día hasta qué punto llegó Draco con Sev¿Podrán confesarse lo que sienten mutuamente Harry y Snape? Muajajajaja...

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap.

Sé que os dije que en este podríais dar ideas... pero como siempre me he alargado demasiado... dejaré preguntas en el siguiente.

Respuestas a Reviews:

-Miss Andreina Snape¿Se puede saber cómo lo haces para ser siempre la primera en dejarme review? jajaaj, eres increíble. Y si te gustó el cap anterior... a ver qué me dices de éste. buajajajja

-Riku Lupin¿Estás ahí¿Te has desmayado¿Sigues viva? jajaajaj, espero que no te unas al recién formado club de "odiamos a Snape White"... como ves, no he dado muchos detalles... pero es por que yo creo que si no se dice algo claramente y sólo se sugiere, el espectador queda aún más horrorizado imaginándose lo peor. ajajajajaj, soy maaaalaaaa... la gran pregunta es¿qué narices va a pasar ahora? jajajaj, te dejo imaginándolo.

-Uyuki¿omg omg omg? espero que no me estés echando una maldición vudú o algo parecido... Me intrigaste diciéndo que estuviste como una hora leyendo todo el fic, yo he probado a ver cuanto tardaba y lo leí entero en... 2 horas y media¿A qué velocidad lees tú? jajajaja, espero que por lo menos no se te atragantase. ¿no te gusta el ss/hp? entonces ¿cual es tu pareja favorita? (si tienes). Espero haber actualizado con la suficiente rapidez como para que no te hayas vuelto loca todavía... a lo mejor te has vuelto loca después de leer esta continuación.

-Mistral-Black¿y ahora¿mejor o peor? buajajajaja ¡gracias por querer matar a Draco en vez de a mí! lo siento, pero si no me quieres matar, no podrás entrar al selectoclub "odiamos a Snape White"... Jos, con lo que yo me esfuerzo para actualizar rápido y sólo recibo amenazas... buaaaa, buaaaaa... En fin, espero saber que te ha parecido en breve. Si a vosotras os desespera no tener la actualización rápido, a mí me desespera no tener nuevos reviews...

-Marisol-Black: holaaaaa... tienes razón, los mortífagos me dan muchísimo asco (excepto cierto moreno de nariz aguileña... ¿le conoces?)... Creo que Voldy ya no va a confiar mucho más en ninguno de esos tres... No puedo decir más, lo siento.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro: si con el cap anterior quería haceros sufrir, en este quería sorprenderos... y espero haberlo conseguido. jajajaja. ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa de Lucius? Me temo que ni han escapado ni podemos estar seguras de que no hayan muerto... lo siento, tendrás que esperar al siguiente cap. Te gustará saber que este cap lo escribí después de comer y que estaba en plenas facultades mentales. Si lo hubiera escrito a las tres de la mañana no te puedes ni imaginar todo lo que habría pasado... ¡hasta me planteé hacer un lemon! pero es que entonces el club de "odiamos a Snape White" se haría más radical y se llamaría "queremos la cabeza de Snape White"... y francamente, que mi cabeza termine colgada en el salón de trofeos de algún club privado no es precisamente el futuro que quiero para mí (ni para mi cabeza... uf, seguro que se me acumularía el polvo encima y me tirarían dardos... ).Ta luegoooo

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	16. Espejito mágico

**Capítulo 16**

Harry estaba entrando en colapso nervioso. Había que actuar y rápido. Decidió que tal vez podría acercarse a ellos para saber qué planeaban hacer los mortífagos. Con este propósito se agachó y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. No es que necesitara hacer eso, ya que llevaba la capa invisible encima, pero a veces cuando nos encontramos en situaciones extremas, es el instinto el que guía.

Al agacharse Harry notó que algo se pinchaba contra su muslo. Pero no le hizo caso, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Así que fue acercándose un poco más a dónde estaban todos esos encapuchados.

Cada vez que se movía, la esquina le pinchaba un poco más y llegó un momento en el que Harry decidió meter la mano en su bolsillo para colocar el maldito espejo bien.

Pero... ¡claro! El espejo... ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Como ya tenía un plan, y no había mucho tiempo, Harry se levantó corriendo y se adentró otra vez en el bosque, hacia la zona en la que ya sabía que no había protección mágica. Una vez allí, sabiendo que los mortífagos estaban bastante lejos para oírle, sacó el espejo y llamó a sus amigos.

-Hermione...

Nada ocurrió.

Ron, responde...

Ninguna respuesta.

-Vamos.. ¡maldita sea¡Alguien!- Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Dobby, Filch...

Harry se quedó asombrado cuando una cara surgió en la superficie del espejo.

-Vaya, vaya... Potter... ¿Haciendo de las tuyas cochino tunante? De esta no te libras.

-Filch, no hay tiempo... ¡lleve este espejo a Dumbledore!

Filch le miró y luego le dijo torciendo la boca.

-En primer lugar no acepto órdenes de mequetrefes como tú y en segundo este espejo está confiscado. Se lo quité a tus amiguitos. Ya sabía yo que no era bueno.

-Señor Filch, escuche... es muy importante que...

-He dicho que no... aunque creo que después de todo sí que lo llevaré al Director... llevan toda la noche buscándote¿sabes? Espero que te castiguen a la antigua... con grilletes.

-Lo que usted quiera, pero por favor...

-¿Qué ocurre, Filch?- Harry escuchó una nueva voz que debía venir tras el espejo de Filch.

-Ah, Profesor... Creo que ya he encontrado al mocoso.

-¿qué? Déjeme ver?- dijo la otra voz.

Harry vio que la cara del espejo ahora mostraba otra muy familiar.

-¡Remus! No hay tiempo que perder... ¡Severus está en peligro!

-¿Cómo? Dónde estás Harry.

-No lo sé... hay muchos mortífagos y es una casa al lado de un bosque enorme... ¡tenéis que venir pronto! Están en peligro!

-Vale... según tengo entendido los dos espejos funcionan también como señal para saber dónde está el otro... Espera, intentaré reunirlos a todos.

Harry ya no vio nada más, la imagen del espejo había desaparecido.

Tendría que quedarse allí para que la Orden supiera dónde aparecerse siguiendo la señal del espejo.

Se sentó en el suelo incapaz de controlar sus nervios. ¿cuanto tardarían en llegar? Harry se agarró las rodillas con las manos y empezó a tararear en voz baja para pasar el tiempo. Pero súbitamente sus pensamientos y su canción se vieron interrumpidos por unas voces que escuchó provenientes de un árbol.

-Te digo que he oído voces por aquí.

-Estás paranoica... aquí no hay nadie.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Dos mortífagos avanzaban entre la espesura hablando entre ellos.

-Ya verás... ¿y si es el chico Potter? Dijo nuestro Señor que había escapado.- decía la mortífaga.

-Ya, el castigo va a ser horrible.

-Por eso.. ¿Imaginas nuestra gloria si lo capturásemos y se lo entregáramos?

El otro lo meditaba.

Harry no podía evitar pensar que la voz femenina que provenía de una de las capuchas le era conocida. Pero se arrebujó en su capa, rezando para que no le descubriesen. Pasaron muy cerca de él. Harry pensó que había tenido mucha suerte... si los mortífagos no estuviesen charlando, ya le habrían descubierto.

-Vamos, Bella... aquí no hay nada- dijo el hombre a su acompañante.

¿Bella¿Bellatrix? Ahora Harry ya tenía otra cosa en la que pensar. Ahí estaba ella, la asesina de su padrino. La odiaba, por su culpa no podría hablar nunca más con Sirius... Le hubiera gustado tanto conocer más a fondo a su padrino, vivir con él... Y si no podía era sobre todo gracias a esa.

Una furia ciega anidó en el pecho de Harry y se levantó para perseguirles. Sin ruido y con el máximo de los cuidados, fue tras ellos. Además tenía otra razón, si los seguía la Orden podría arrestarlos o castigarlos de algún modo, pero si los dejaba irse, a lo mejor ellos descubrían a los de la Orden y les daba tiempo a avisar a los mortífagos. Así que Harry decidió que lo mejor era tenerlos vigilados.

Avanzó tras ellos esquivando ramazos y matorrales. Ninguno de los otros pareció darse cuenta. Bellatrix seguía hablando.

-Tiene gracia lo del pequeño Pottie... ¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado? Resulta que está enamorado del grasiento bastardo de Snape... jajajaja

El otro mortífago le rió la gracia, pero Harry sacó su varita y no dejó de apuntar a la insufrible mujer, que añadía:

-Cuando pienso que era el ahijado de mi primo... en mi familia ha habido muchas ovejas negras... Como mi primo, o esa estúpida sobrina mía a la que le gusta llevar el pelo rosa. Es patética. Cuando ella era pequeña nos la encontramos mi madre y yo en el callejón Diagon... cuidado con esta rama, que tiene espinas... bueno, y ¿sabes lo que hizo? Al entrar en una tienda tiró todas las cosas de las estanterías y salió llena de plumas... es patética.

Harry sabía que hablaba de Tonks. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-La verdad, Bella... no sé por qué no os deshacéis de los estorbos familiares...

-Oh,lo hacemos... no sólo quitamos sus nombres del tapiz familiar... yo personalmente me deshice del más molesto.- Ella sonreía.

Harry estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella y golpearla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

-Uf... y ahora Lucius. Está casado con mi hermana... pensaba que era totalmente fiel a mi Señor... Si Narcissa piensa como él, me plantearé matarla... aunque espero que no sea necesario. Me llevo bien con mi hermana... de pequeñas siempre se dejaba chantajear sin rechistar... Todavía se deja.

-¿Harías eso a tu propia hermana?- preguntó el otro hombre, visiblemente asombrado.

Bellatrix se paró y dio la vuelta para encarar al otro.

-Da igual quién sea si desobedece a nuestro Señor.- dijo con calma pero remarcando cada una de sus palabras.

En ese instante Harry no pudo oír nada más, por que de la nada salió un animal que le atacó directamente, a pesar de la capa.

Harry se debatió contra la bestia. Temía mucho pelo y un hocico alargado. Sus largos y afilados colmillos intentaban abrir la piel del chico y desgarrar su carne. Harry luchó como pudo. Gritaba e intentaba desasirse desde el suelo.

Sólo una cegadora luz verde terminó con su lucha.

El bicho dejó de agitarse y Harry sintió un peso agobiante sobre él. Quiso que se lo tragara la tierra cuando descubrió que su capa invisible estaba hecha jirones y que los dos mortífagos le apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Bingo- dijo Bella.- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que había oído a alguien. ¿Cómo está mi pequeñín?- Y la mujer empezó a reírse de manera gutural. Harry pensó que realmente estaba loca.

-¡Bien hecho, Bella!- gritó el otro hombre.- ¡ahora el Señor Tenebroso nos recompensará!

Bellatrix le miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, se me olvidaba. Lo siento, McFadden, pero nunca me gustó compartir la gloria.

Y con un rápido movimiento, Bellatrix pronunció por segunda vez la imperdonable. Harry cerró los ojos para no ver cómo el hombre con cara de sorpresa volaba por los aires al ser alcanzado por un rayo verde que salía de la varita de la mujer.

Luego Bella se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry que estaba todavía en el suelo.

-Vamos, chico. No tengo todo el día. Levántate, alimaña.- le propino una patada en la cara, rompiéndole las gafas.- creo que tus cristales de culo de vaso mejor se quedan aquí.

Harry ahora estaba casi ciego. No sólo todo estaba a oscuras, sino que además lo poco que distinguía se veía borroso.

Con movimientos lentos, Harry se levantó. Pero antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, decidió sacar el espejo de sus pantalones y dejarlo en el suelo. Ojalá Remus y los otros no tardaran mucho más.

-Estúpido. ¿A qué esperas?- Bella le dio otra patada y se agachó para cogerle del pelo. Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y seguirla. Dejaron el cadáver del hombre y de la bestia allí.

Bellatrix le condujo a punta de varita entre el bosque. De vez en cuando dejaba que Harry siguiera solo para que se estrellase contra algún árbol. Harry definitivamente la odiaba. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Imaginaba que la mujer no le mataba para no dejar sin trabajo a su Señor.

-¡Auch!.- dijo Harry al toparse contra una zarza que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Potty- Potty¿No te apetece tener más cicatrices? Deberías considerar todo un honor llevar esa en la frente.

Ante eso Harry no pudo callarse.

-Voldemort es un cobarde asesino que se rodea de ratas putrefactas como tú. ¿Qué se siente al ser la puta del diablo, zorra lame culos? (n de la a : vale, no es el estilo de Harry¡pero qué a gusto me he quedado!)

Bellatrix se acercó a él y estrelló su mano contra la cara del chico.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Ahora te haces la ofendida? Qué sorpresa, pensé que estarías acostumbrada a este vocabulario, dada la gente de la que te rodeas...

-Una escoria como tú no puede entender el privilegio que es estar a su lado. Tú que te rodeas de sangresucia y traidores de sangre... todos vosotros seréis aniquilados... cuando tu cabeza esté separada de tu tronco, y todo tu cuerpo esté bañando por la sangre de miles de traidores como tú veremos quién es la rata.

Harry paró de andar para seguir peleando. No quería llegar al claro... ¿y si ya era tarde para los otros¡¡¡Remus ven!

-Ah claro, comprendo que es mejor vender tu alma... ¿sabes que estás más fea desde que te uniste a Voldemort?

Bellatrix le abofeteó nuevamente.

-¡No blasfemes pronunciando su nombre!

-¿Su nombre¡¡¡Se llama Tom! Como su padre muggle. Lo de Voldemort es un apodo ridículo que se puso cuando era un niño demente. No sé cómo tomas en serio a alguien así.

Bellatrix parecía muy ofendida.

-Mira quién habla... ¿qué me dices del vejete adicto a los caramelitos? Si hay algo ridículo es seguir a ese. Claro... que a ti siempre te concede privilegios... ¿lo ves? No somos tan diferentes. Los dos seguimos a quién nos favorece.

-No me compares a ti, vieja demacrada.- ahora Harry sí que se estaba enfadando.

Bellatrix se rió.

-Camina Potter. Tengo muchas ganas de entregarte. No estaba tan feliz desde que mi querido primo cayó a través del velo.

Ahora Harry si que no se contuvo. Dio la vuelta y embistió a la mujer con la cabeza. Le dio de lleno en el estómago. Bellatrix se quedó en el suelo agarrándose la tripa... pero reaccionó enseguida cuando vio que Harry escapaba.

-¡Impedimenta!

Harry de repente no se podía mover. Vio cómo Bella se acercaba a él todavía con la mano en el estómago.

-Vaya, pequeño Potter... pensaba entregarte sin más, pero creo que te mereces una lección.

Y dejando a Harry tal y como estaba, empezó a descargar su furia contra él. No sólo le lanzaba crucios, también le golpeaba ella misma y se burlaba de él.

Cuando por fin se hartó, dijo:

-Finite incantatem.

Harry se retorció en el suelo de dolor... sólo podía desear que Remus llegara... ¿pero por qué no venía¿Tal vez había dejado el espejo en una zona protegida, o es que los otros buscaban por el bosque y todavía no le habían encontrado?

-Bien, Potter. Ya me he hartado de nuestra pequeña charla. Ahora me acompañarás en silencio y a la primera palabra o intento de huida te destrozaré yo misma. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Harry no dijo nada, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a la mujer. Con valentía se levantó y ella hizo que los brazos de Harry se ataran a su espalda.

Tropezando, algunas veces cayéndose y otras chocando contra los árboles, Harry y Bellatrix llegaron al claro. A pesar de no llevar gafas, Harry descubrió que sus compañeros no debían estar mejor que él. Se hizo el silencio cuando el corro de mortífagos se abrió para dejar pasar a Bella con su presa.

Harry escuchó una voz fría y aguda.

-Mi querida Bella... siempre has sido un ejemplo a seguir.

Bellatrix sonrió.

-Mi señor, he pensado que este regalo sería de tu agrado.

Y todos los allí presentes, menos cuatro personas rompieron a reír.

A Harry le empujaron en el centro del corro junto con sus compañeros. Quedó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Severus? – Susurró.

-Oh... qué tierno. ¿Habéis visto cómo se preocupa por su amado?- dijo con sorna Bellatrix, quien se había colocado en el puesto de honor, al lado de Volemort.

Harry no hizo caso. Snape le contestó.

-Potter... pensaba que ya habías huido.- Harry notó que lo decía con tono de decepción y eso le dolió mucho más que todos los golpes de Bellatrix y todos los insultos que había tenido que sufrir hoy.

-Bien, y ahora que tenemos al grupo maravilloso al completo, dejémonos de formalidades. Todos moriréis... pero será de manera lenta y dolorosa, aquí mismo, en este claro. No os daremos más oportunidades de escapar. Con Draco no sé que hacer. ¿Qué le habéis hecho? No ha respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas... y yo sé que me era fiel.

Harry se dio entonces cuenta de que Severus ya había pensado que esto podía suceder cuando al darle la poción a Draco le dijo que no contestaría a ninguna pregunta... tal vez esa sería la salvación e Draco en cualquier caso.

-En cuanto a Potter... me gusta verte de rodillas ante mí... cuando te mate, haré una escultura con tu cadáver en esa posición. Todos podrán escupirte cuando pasen a tu lado y seguro que más de uno querrá usarte para otros fines.

Snape notó que algo horrible pasaba por su estómago. ¿Qué le iba a hacer a su Harry ese loco?

-Voldemort...- empezó Harry.- no podrás matarme si lo hago yo antes.

Todos se callaron y se quedaron observando al chico. Había pronunciado esas palabras con tono tan convincente... Severus notó que se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo. Muy a su pesar admiraba el valor Gryffindor, aunque seguía considerando que en ocasiones era una estupidez. Sólo esas palabras habían hecho que renaciera la esperanza en Snape. Entonces supo que sin dudar seguiría a Harry hasta la muerte. Antes ya estaba dispuesto a ello, pero ahora lo tenía tan claro que por primera vez se sintió completo, colmado.

Snape miró a Voldemort a los ojos, quien los tenía fijos en Harry. Sin previo aviso, Voldemort sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ellos.

-Ya veremos, Harry. ¡crucio!

Pero en ese momento algo pasó. Un ser plateado y brillante se interpuso entre el rayo de la varita de Voldemort y los cuatro que estaban en el suelo.

Harry se permitió sonreír cuando comprendió que por fin había sucedido. Remus y los otros habían llegado.

-Vamos, Harry.- notó que le decía Severus por lo bajo mientras le cogía de un codo y le ayudaba a levantarse. Harry miró hacia él y asintió. Severus desató sus manos.

A su lado, Lucius Malfoy llevaba a su hijo en brazos. Desde cerca podía ver que Lucius estaba muy cansado. El Patronus seguía dando vueltas alrededor de los cuatro. Y aprovechando la confusión organizada por la venida de la Orden se adentraron en el bosque. Harry no podía distinguir quién peleaba contra quién, pero comprendió que en ese momento estaba de sobra, y que sin ver era más un estorbo que una ayuda. Se dejó conducir por Severus a través del bosque hasta que llegaron a donde ya podían aparecerse.

El Patronus seguía cuidando de ellos. Harry supo de quién era cuando paró de dar vueltas y se acercó a él. Era un gran lobo blanco. El ser más hermoso que había visto nunca. Harry alargó la mano para acariciarlo y fue entonces cuando el Patronus de Remus se desvaneció en el aire.

-Vamos Harry. Abrázate a mí. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts voy a quitarle unos mil puntos a tu casa.- le dijo Snape.

Harry no sabía si lo decía en broma o no, pero sin rechistar rodeó el cuerpo de su profesor.

-¿Lucius?- preguntó Snape.

-Si, Severus... estoy bien, y Draco también.

Y sin decir nada más, los cuatro aparecieron frente a las puertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus Lupin había llegado en el último segundo. Le había costado bastante reunir a toda la Orden pero por fin lo había conseguido. Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que estaba el espejo, el silencio cayó entre los presentes. Molly Weasley sollozó al ver la espantosa escena. A un lado el cadáver de un mortífago, a otro el de una bestia con dientes agudos.

Lo más inquietante de todo fue encontrar la capa invisible de Harry destrozada por lo que parecían los dientes del animal y las gafas rotas. Buscando un poco más, encontraron la varita del chico. No sabían a dónde dirigirse, por que esperaban haberse encontrado con Harry. Se dividieron en grupos para buscar las barreras mágicas. Ya que estaban convencidos de que la casa que mencionó Harry debía estar protegida. Dumbledore la encontró. Pero descubrieron que era muy grande, así que todavía tardaron un rato más en encontrar a Harry y a Snape.

Lo que vieron en el claro les dejó sin habla. Justo Voldemort estaba lanzando una maldición sobre Harry cuando Lupin convocó a su Patronus y le instó a que protegiera a las cuatro figuras tendidas en la hierba. Remus se preguntó quiénes serían los otros dos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar, porque en ese momento una bandada de mortífagos fueron directamente hacia ellos. Lupin defendió a los suyos y a sí mismo con valentía. ¿Cuantos mortífagos habría allí reunidos? Más de los que recordaba haber visto nunca juntos.

Les superaban en número, pero era consciente de que no eran tan poderosos como los de la Orden.

Vio cómo Bill Weasley ayudaba a Tonks con uno que se había acercado a ella por la espalda, y luego Remus lanzó un petríficus a otro que se acercaba a él.

Los cuatro protegidos por su Patronus pasaron corriendo a su lado y se resguardaron en el bosque. Bien, pensó Lupin, Harry estaría a salvo.

La encarnizada lucha continuó casi hasta el amanecer. Las bajas de los mortífagos fueron notables, tanto que los que seguían luchando era minoría ahora con respecto a la Orden. Pasado algún rato, Voldemort dio la orden de huida y todos se dispersaron.

La barrera mágica desapareció y Dumbledore pudo avisar al ministerio para que se encargara de los mortífagos que no habían conseguido huir.

Remus vio a Tonks pasar a su lado con cara de cansancio cuando ya todo terminó.

-Hola, Remus. Te invito a un buen chocolate caliente en las tres escobas.- ella le sonrió y Lupin la abrazó dándole un pequeño beso. Ojalá terminase la guerra. Padecía siempre que tenían que ir a alguna misión como esa... no podría soportar perder a esa mujer que le comprendía y le hacía reír.

Tomándola de la mano, le dijo:

-¿Con churros y galletas de chocolate?.

Tonks le sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Los dos desaparecieron, igual que los miembros de la Orden que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

0o0o0o0o000o

Bueno... parece que esta historia se está acabando. Siento que sea tan corto el cap pero ha llegado la hora de las preguntas:

¿Queréis un final feliz¿Queréis un drama¿Que va a pasar ahora con Draco¿y con Lucius¿Se os ocurre alguna buena idea que pueda poner en esta historia¿o ya estáis hasta el moño de mi Languor y queréis que lo termine de una maldita vez¿alguna pregunta¿alguna duda?

¿Y si Narcissa no está de acuerdo con el cambio de Lucius¿Qué relación tienen Lucius y Snape? O mejor lo pregunto de otra manera¿queréis que haya más conflictos con los Malfoy¿sentimentales¿políticos¿Algo relacionado con Bella¿le damos su merecido a esa? Jos, no sé qué más. Dependiendo de lo que digáis, continuaré o sólo añadiré un par de capítulos más... Personalmente creo que sería lo mejor, sólo un par de caps más y ya está.

¿y qué pasó con Snape y Lily? Os he dado una idea, pero seguro que puedo escribir un capítulo dedicado sólo a eso. Claro que si es lo que queréis... como ya he dicho, para mí esta historia está casi acabada.

Y no sé qué más preguntaros. Así que me despido. Como siempre, gracias por leer.

Respuestas a reviews:

Miss Andreina Snape: bueno, ya el chico parece que empieza a pensar un poco más... aunque meterse con Bellatrix no es una buena idea... odio a esa mujer tanto como Harry. Esta vez el héroe ha sido Lupin... ¡aunque no sé que estaba esperando el hombre! en fin, es mi lobito y yo le quiero tanto como a mi Sev. besos.

MarisolBlack: jajajaj, sip, la verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer que Lucius fuera bueno, una especie de amigo incondicional para Snape. Realmente estaría bien que Lucius fuera así. Mi pobre sev en la realidad sufre demasiado para mi gusto. snif... con tal de que Jk le trate bien... pero nada, tendremos que esperar para saber qué pasará.

Nakuru Tsukishiro: jajaja, es que me gusta haceros sufrir un poco... no tengo remedio... ¡con lo que yo odio que me hagan esas cosas en los fics y luego yo soy peor! Hasta qué punto podemos confiar en Lucius? yo esperaba confiar en él plenamente, pero también dependerá de lo que opinéis vosotras/os. Pobre Draco... mejor le dejamos vivo para que sufra... no le tengo mucho afecto.Ay, el lemon...pensaba hacer una escena paralela de lo que le ocurría a Sev en la habitación y de lo que ocurría a Harry con los dos mortífagos y Lucius antes de que sepamos que él es bueno. Al final lo dejé diciendo que a Harry lo sobaban (si hubiera puesto lemon, imagínate hasta qué punto) y a Sev lo encuentran desnudo. La gente me ha dado las gracias porque Draco no lo ha conseguido... pero en realidad ha estado bastante cerca. Creo que no he dejado muy claro que fue Draco quien le desnudó... pero como no describí la escena, la gente no lo ha pillado... besos.

Uyuki: bien, si terminar la historia significa que me echarás una maldición, entonces no escribiré más y la dejaré incompleta... noooo, tranqui. Puf, yo odio el Sirius-Remus... ¿sabes por qué? por que me encanta la relación de amistad muy fuerte que tienen en la "realidad" y creo que convertirlo en enamoramiento es un error. Hey¿quién ha dicho que Draco no lo ha conseguido? todavía tenemos que escuchar la narración de Sev de cómo se deshizo del rubio... y te anticipo que al principio él le siguió el juego para que Draco confiase en él... jos, si me echas un Avada no escribiré más, y no es una amenaza, es la cruda realidad. Atente a las consecuencias... Byeee

Riku Lupin: holis... me gustaría que me explicaras tu concepto de algo realmente malo... porque si a mí me pasara lo que he escrito que le pasaba a Harry en capítulos anteriores... Pero nada, aquí tienes la continuación. No sale mucho Sev, pero bueno, así le daba más protagonismo a mi lobito... espero que aún así te haya gustado. jejeje¿puedo hacerme del club "I love Snape White" ? prometo que si me admites me querré a mí misma más que nadie... jajajajaja. pues nada, espero tu review!

Brenda: holaaaa... muchas gracias por tu comentario... yo tampoco sé por qué me gusta escribir este fic, pero me gusta y eso es lo que importa. Ahora espero que tú también opines sobre lo que quieres que pase ¿vale? un besoooo

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	17. paz relativa

**Capítulo 17**

Después de llegar al colegio, Snape condujo a los Malfoy y a Harry a la enfermería para dejarles al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey. Él mismo no tenía mejor aspecto que sus compañeros, pero odiaba que le tuvieran entre algodones. Por eso, antes de que la enfermera pudiera ocuparse de él, abandonó la enfermería.

Había sido una noche difícil. Más de una vez había temido por su vida o la de los otros... especialmente por la de Harry y necesitaba relajarse. Decidió ir a sus mazmorras, su refugio, pero mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que salía de la enfermería, una voz a sus espaldas le detuvo.

-¡Espera!

No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Aún así, se giró para ver a Harry que corría hacia él.

-Espera, Severus...

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.- le reprendió Snape. No quería acostumbrarse a que el chico le tratara con mayor intimidad. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles para él si quería evitar sacar a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos por Harry.

-Lo siento...- Harry había llegado a su lado.- Pensé que después de todas las cosas que nos han pasado... ¿tengo que seguir llamándote Señor?- Harry parecía un poco ofendido, lo cual hizo que Snape se sintiera un poco culpable.

-Sí, eso es exactamente. Pero ¿ahora qué quiere? Le recuerdo que prometí quitarle mil puntos a su casa. No agote mi paciencia o lo cumpliré.- su tono era impersonal y frío. Justo lo contrario de lo que sentía en ese momento. Lo que de verdad quería hacer era abrazarle y decirle cuánto se alegraba de que hubiera salido ileso... Aunque también quería matarle por haberle metido en ese aprieto.

-Sólo quería decirle, SEÑOR, que me preocupa su salud y que debería dejar que la señora Pomfrey le examinase.

Snape alzó una ceja y dio la espalda a Harry para seguir andando hacia su habitación.

-No necesito sus mimos ni su preocupación, Potter. Ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

Esperaba que con eso Harry se fuera, pero se equivocó.

-Entonces voy con usted.- Su voz sonó firme.

Snape paró su marcha.

-Le he dicho...

-Ya le he oído y si quiere saber mi opinión lo que menos necesita en este momento es aislarse del mundo. Me da miedo que vuelva con esa poción... Aperio... Me quedaré con usted.

Estas palabras impactaron a Snape, quién miró largamente a los ojos a Harry. Sin responderle, emprendió nuevamente la marcha y Harry le siguió.

Al llegar a las mazmorras Snape abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejó pasar a Harry.

-Muy bien, Potter. Aquí estamos... –dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y la guardaba.-¿Me puede decir cómo hará para vigilarme sin sus gafas?

Harry parpadeó. Desde que Bellatrix las rompió, no había visto nada... pero a Snape sí le distinguía... era esa mancha grande y negra que se movía a toda velocidad.

Snape se quedó contemplando los hermosos y miopes ojos de Harry que se veían muy desconcertados y no pudo reprimir echarse a reír. Harry parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? Pero la risa de Snape se le contagió y pronto los dos estuvieron riéndose por nada... supongo que serían efectos secundarios después de muchas horas en tensión.

Cuando por fin pararon, harry notó que el ambiente se había relajado y se acomodó en un sillón frente al hogar. Al poco, Snape se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

-Lo siento, Harry... no debería haberte tratado así.

-No importa. ¿cree que habrá clase hoy?

-Creo que hoy será un día especial. Ahora que lo pienso debe haber pocas personas que sepan lo ocurrido... ¿No prefieres ir a ver a tus amigos?- preguntó al fin, con un poco de temor.

-No. Quiero estar aquí, además dudo que pudiera encontrarlos sin mis gafas.

-Cuando regrese Dumbledore pídele que te dé unas nuevas. Le he visto millones de veces creando las suyas de la nada. Seguro que no habrá problema en hacerte unas para ti.

Harry le sonrió y Snape aprovechó que él no podía distinguir bien sus facciones para observarle detalladamente.

Tenía cara de cansancio, pero se le veía contento. ¿Cómo era posible que saliera ileso de tantos enfrentamientos con el Lord? Le observó acomodando sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón y acurrucándose en el mullido asiento. Le gustaba esa verle así. Ninguno de los dos interrumpió el silencio y al poco rato, Snape vio cómo el chico cerraba los ojos y empezaba a cabecear hasta que por fin pareció que se dormía en una extraña postura.

Snape decidió acomodarle, pero el sillón no parecía apropiado para dormir, así que le cogió en brazos sin despertarle y le llevó hasta su propia habitación. Le tumbó en su cama y le cubrió con algunas mantas para que no se enfriase con la humedad de las mazmorras. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama observando al chico.

¿Porqué le pasaba eso a él? Sabía que amaba al chico. Lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era qué clase de amor era el suyo. Reflexionó sobre las clases de amor que existían, intentando clasificar el suyo por Harry. Estaba el amor paterno-filial, el que existía entre amigos, el amor apasionado, el amor carnal, como escudo, el amor obsesivo, el posesivo, el desesperanzado... lo difícil era distinguir entre amor y enamoramiento. ¿Cómo iba a saber él qué sentía por el chico si ni siquiera era capaz de saber cuantas clasificaciones había de amor?

Contempló a Harry largamente y observó cómo subía y bajaba el pecho al compás de su respiración. Luego posó sus ojos sobre los rojos labios y sintió una tentación incontenible de probarlos,. Pero nuevamente su analítica mente se lo prohibió. ¿Qué sentido tendría lanzarse sobre el chico sin más? Aunque estuviera enamorado, el chico podría no estarlo de él... ¿y qué pasaba con las insinuaciones de los mortífagos y de Voldemort? Algunas cosas que había oído estando cautivo le habían dejado pensando, pero había alejado de su mente esas cavilaciones para más tarde. Y ahora ahí estaba, sentado en su propia cama observando al chico que le empezaba a obsesionar mientras dormía.

Snape decidió dejar de pensar. Ya lo haría mañana. Se tumbó al lado de Harry y cerró los ojos. No pasó ni medio minuto hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

+HP+HP+HP

-Ejem, ejem.- una tos despertó a Snape de su sueño. Esudriñó la oscuridad hasta dar con la fuente de la tos y descubrió una larga barba plateada entre las sombras.

-Buenos días, Severus. Espero que hayas dormido bien.- Albus le sonreía abiertamente y Snape se avergonzó un poco.

Se incorporó para levantarse. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que un peso sobre su pecho le tenía inmovilizado. Snape parpadeó un par de veces hasta que descubrió que el peso era Harry, quien estaba fuertemente abrazado a él y roncaba ligeramente. Ahora comprendía por qué se reía Albus.

Snape miró a Dumbledore. Esperaba que el vejete no imaginara cosas raras. Viendo que el director no decía nada, sino que se limitaba a observarles y a sonreír, decidió empujar suavemente a Harry mientras le decía.

-Potter... Potter. Despierte... POTTER.

Harry se despertó de golpe y levantó la cabeza con brusquedad del pecho de Snape. ¿Dónde estaba? No entendía nada... pero eso no le impidió sonrojarse visiblemente cuando descubrió que estaba abrazado a Snape.

-Buenos días, Harry- saludó amablemente Dumbledore.

Harry intentó enfocar la vista. Pero seguía sin ver nada.

-¡Ah! Toma Harry... Remus Lupin las encontró en el bosque y me he tomado la libertad de arreglártelas.- le dijo Dumbledore.- No puedo decir lo mismo de tu capa invisible...

Harry alargó el brazo hacia él, pasándolo por encima de un visiblemente incomodado Snape y recuperó sus gafas de manos del director.

-Gracias, Señor.- dijo poniéndoselas.

-Y te dejo la varita encima de la mesa. Ahora os dejo para que os arregléis. Cuando estéis listos, venid a mi despacho. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.- Y salió del dormitorio guiñando un ojo a Harry.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. A su lado estaba Snape mirándole. Harry se sintió de pronto muy raro en la cama de su profesor y decidió que ya era hora de buscar a Ron y Hermione. Pero Snape pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Si necesita paz y tranquilidad antes de que le encuentren sus amigos, puede arreglarse aquí. Si abre esa puerta de allí encontrará un baño. No tarde mucho, yo iré después.

Harry asintió y como movido por un resorte se metió en el baño y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Una vez dentro, se quitó la ropa y se preparó un baño. Normalmente se duchaba, pero ese día necesitaba relajarse del todo. Además, no quería salir y enfrentarse con la mirada de Snape. Sería su imaginación, pero le parecía que Snape le estaba evaluando. ¡Y otra vez había vuelto a llamarlo de usted!. Mientras se metía en el agua reflexionó que Snape sólo le hablaba en ese tono cuando estaba enfadado o nervioso... tal vez fuera parte de su máscara. Se sentía feliz de haber logrado que en ocasiones le hablase de tú, pero preferiría que fuese todo el tiempo, y no a ratos, dependiendo del variable temperamento del profesor.

Era un baño muy bonito. No espectacular, pero si aseado y agradable. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente mientras aspiraba el suave perfume del jabón que había usado y de las sales. No esperaba encontrar sales en la bañera de Snape. Tal vez las fabricara él mismo.

Uf... la verdad es que era un milagro que Snape no se hubiera enterado de lo que sentía por él después de todas las burlas de los mortífagos respecto al tema delante de él. Se acordó de la perra de Bellatrix y de lo que le había hecho... ahora podía ver los moretones y heridas. Si la señora Pomfrey le pillaba, le iba a castigar por no haber permanecido en la enfermería. No quería que nadie viera esas marcas, suficiente tenía con la cicatriz de la frente y odiaba que le compadecieran. Sin duda Draco Malfoy se burlaría de él cuando recuperara el conocimiento. Y hablando de Malfoy... ¿seguiría afectado por la poción? Harry deseaba darse de cabezazos contra la pared cada vez que pensaba en que él mismo le había lanzado la poción. Y a saber lo que le habría hecho a Severus en esa habitación. Recordó que al entrar él y Lucius, Snape sólo llevaba un cojín verde. ¿Qué había pasado con su ropa¿se la habría quitado el propio Snape o fue el rubio? Mejor no pensar en eso... Aunque sólo recordando la visión de Snape tapándose con un cojín le hacía temblar de excitación.

-Ya lleva media hora ahí encerrado. ¡o sale o le saco yo!- Snape aporreaba la puerta al otro lado.

Harry tomó aire:

-Primero: ya estoy acabando. Segundo: es de muy mala educación aporrear así la puerta y Tercero: apuesto lo que quiera a que no se atreve a entrar sin mi permiso.

Harry sonrió, esperando la repuesta. Una parte de él deseaba que entrase y otra no.

-Señor Potter, la última vez que apostamos, ganó usted, así que esta vez me tocaría a mí ganar. ¿Cree que me da miedo ver a un estudiante sin ropa? Normalmente me da miedo verles vestidos... pero aún así no crea que esto es motivo de apuesta. Con que salga pronto me conformo.

Snape se alejó de la puerta. No es que no quisiera entrar, incluso había girado el pomo de la puerta... pero estaba echado el pestillo. Mejor. Así no se veía envuelto en otra situación incómoda.

Harry salió de la bañera con un suspiro y se acercó a su ropa.

-Hum... no tiene muy buen aspecto... y apesta.- murmuró refiriéndose a su ropa.- Qué asco.

Cogió una toalla limpia y se secó. No tenía más remedio que pedirle algo a Snape. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el profesor leyendo en la cama. Se veía muy gracioso desde donde estaba Harry. Al notar su presencia, Snape levantó la vista de su libro y le dijo:

-Ya era...- pero se calló al ver el cuerpo desnudo del estudiante tapado mínimamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Snape sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y se concentró en las páginas de su libro mientras seguía reprendiendo al chico.- ...hora. ¿se cree usted la sirenita o algo por el estilo?

-Profesor... er... me preguntaba si tendría ropa que dejarme... es que la mía está muy sucia y me da asco ponérmela ya limpio.

-Vaya... menuda princesita... ningún Malfoy podría superarle en semejante mojigatería...

Harry frunció el ceño al ser comparado con los Malfoy.

-Por favor...

Snape levantó nuevamente la mirada y se encontró con los suplicantes ojitos verdes. Suspiró y se levantó, intentando no pensar en el escultural cuerpo. ¡Lo que hacían unos años de entrenamiento en el Quiddicht! Se dirigió a su propio armario y notó como Harry le seguía. Al abrirlo Harry se sorprendió al ver que no sólo había túnicas negras. Había varias túnicas de gala muy elegantes de varios colores y algunas túnicas ligeras para tiempos más cálidos. Casi todo era sobrio y sencillo, pero estaba en muy buen uso.

-¿Porqué nunca lleva estas otras?- no pudo evitar preguntar señalando una túnica especialmente bonita de color verde oscuro. Se imaginó a Severus vestido con ella. Seguro que le quedaba muy bien.

Snape no le respondió. ¿Qué tenía de malo su túnica? Más de una vez sus colegas le habían insistido en que abandonara el negro, pero él se había negado. Prefería seguir siendo esa persona oscura que intimidaba a todos a su paso... aunque últimamente había relajado bastante su política.

-No creo que ninguna de éstas te sirva... ¿eres más bien delgado, no?- se giró para observar su figura y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el armario recordando la toalla de Harry. –Sí, eres delgado. Yo diría que tienes la misma talla que yo a tu edad. ¿Te importa llevar ropa muggle?

Harry se preguntó si lo había oído bien.

-¿Ropa muggle?

-Si... por aquí guardo ropa de cuando era más joven, pero sólo la muggle. Éstas túnicas de gala también son de esa época, pero ir de gala en día normal es demasiado incluso para el Gran Harry Potter. ¿o no?-Snape le sonrió burlonamente.

-Déjeme ver la ropa.

Y Snape se apartó para dejar a Harry elegir. Al final, Harry cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta. No iba a pedirle ropa interior también, eso sería ya demasiado. Con las prendas en la mano, Harry se metió de nuevo en el baño dejando a Snape en la habitación, que pensaba en lo fácil que hubiera sido decir "Accio, toalla".

+HP+HP+HP

Albus Dumbledore esperaba pacíficamente en su despacho a los otros dos. Ya había pasado más de una hora y todavía no habían llegado, pero Albus no se impacientaba. Mejor que se lo tomasen con calma.

Por fin, llamaron a la puerta y tras su invitación, pasaron Snape y Harry. Snape llevaba su túnica habitual, pero Harry lucía unos vaqueros y una camiseta corta bastante ceñidos. Se preguntó por qué llevaba esa ropa. No era el uniforme del colegio y pensaba que toda la ropa muggle de Harry era heredada de su primo... que seguro que no había adelgazado tanto. Miró a los ojos a Snape, quien agachaba la cabeza y decidió no hacer preguntas.

-Bienvenidos. Tomad asiento, por favor.- les dijo señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio y acomodándose él mismo al otro lado.

Dumbledore enlazó sus dedos y empezó.

-Bueno... parece que por fin estamos todos a salvo.

-¿Cómo están los de la Orden¿Hay algún herido?- preguntó Harry.

-Oh, no... están todos bien. Cogimos a algunos mortífagos, pero la mayoría ha escapado. Del asunto que tenemos que ocuparnos ahora es de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry vaciló un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Usted confía en Lucius Malfoy?

Dumbledore le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna antes de responder

-Si. He hablado con él. No desconfío de él más de lo que lo haría de ti o de Severus.

Snape se removió incómodo en su asiento. Tenía mucho que agradecer al Director por haber creído en él, a pesar de lo que dijeran muchos a sus espaldas.

A Harry no pareció convencerle del todo, pero aceptó la respuesta de Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore creía en Lucius, él también lo haría... aunque le tendría vigilado.

-No hace falte que os diga que los Malfoy se encuentran en una posición delicada. Lo mismo Draco que Lucius. He decidido darles asilo en el colegio hasta que puedan ocultarse en otro lugar. Ya he llamado a Narcissa para que se una a su familia.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido sarcástico. Albus ìntaba a los Malfoy como una inocente familia en apuros. Aún así Lucius le había salvado... Así que no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar el informe de Dumbledore en el que cada vez prestaba menos atención.

-... Y ahora os toca a vosotros.- posó su mirada sobre ellos.- ¿Severus?

Snape pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y a Harry le hizo gracia comprobar que no era el único que había estado en las nubes.

-Sí, señor Director.

-Me puedes llamar Albus, Severus. Ya te lo he dicho. ¿qué ocurrió?

Snape se irguió en su asiento y empezó a relatar la historia. Cómo Harry le había seguido a pesar de sus órdenes (Harry se encogió un poco en este punto tratando de pasar desapercibido), su descubrimiento de que Draco estaba en la casa y cómo se propuso protegerle. También narró la escena en la habitación con Voldemort y cómo Harry había sido descubierto, gracias a lo cual Snape se libró de un castigo más severo.

Dumbledore asentía con la cabeza al oírle. Harry le observó. Sus facciones cambiaban a medida que Snape iba relatando cosas. Afortunadamente a él no le hacía hablar. Se sentía muy estúpido y molesto. Cada vez que Snape mencionaba a Draco notaba una sensación de furia. Cuando Snape llegó al punto en el que explicó su castigo se paró un momento, incomodado.

Harry alzó los ojos para mirarle. ¿Cómo iba a explicar Snape que su castigo consistió en que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera con él? Apretó los puños al recordarlo. Sin embargo, tras una pequeña pausa, Dumbledore carraspeó y quitó importancia al asunto.

-Bien, Severus... ¿pero cómo pudiste escapar de Draco?

Harry miró asombrado a Albus.A pesar de todo, Snape no había mencionado a Draco más que por encima. Ese hombre adivinaba mucho o sabía demasiado. Snape pareció pensar lo mismo, pero continuó.

-Lucius se apoderó de nuestras cosas y las guardó en la sala a la que tenía que ir. Me lo comunicó mentalmente, ya que nos vigilaban. Afortunadamente entendí su mensaje, pero no podía dejar que Draco sospechase que mi varita estaba en la habitación. Al principio le seguí el juego...

Harry enrojeció. Le siguió el juego. Apretó más los puños. Quería levantarse y gritar que hasta cuando le había seguido el juego. Pero decidió que iba a ser demasiado e intentó mantener la calma.

-Lucius escondió mi varita en una mesilla de noche. No era un lugar muy astuto, pero estaba cerca de la cama y supuso que ahí sería más fácil de coger. Aproveché un momento en que Draco no miraba (Harry intentó no imaginarse porqué dejó de mirar Draco) y la cogí. Luego le desmayé, y quedó tendido en el suelo. Justo en ese momento oí que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y me escondí debajo de la cama. Comprobé que era Lucius Malfoy, pero todavía no me fiaba mucho de él, así que seguí escondido. Cuando descubrió a su hijo en el suelo, yo salí de mi escondite y fue entonces cuando él me dijo que estaba de nuestro lado y que Harry estaba en la habitación con nosotros.- Snape miró fugazmente a Harry.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿cómo era posible eso, Harry?

Harry vaciló un poco antes de hablar. Pensar en que Snape le "había seguido el juego" a Draco no le hacía muy feliz y casi no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo:

-Cuando se llevaron a Snape, Lucius se quedó conmigo y otros mortífagos, pero aprovechó que no le miraban y los desmayó. Luego me dio la capa invisible y me dijo que le siguiera. No tenía otra opción e hice lo que me pedía. Me llevó hasta el dormitorio en el que encontramos a Draco –Hizo una mueca- desmayado.

-Ajá. Bien, supongo que luego intentaríais escapar...

-Así fue, señor. –dijo Snape retomando el hilo de la historia.- Hasta que Nagini nos descubrió. Salimos los cuatro corriendo de la casa. Draco estaba drogado y Harry iba cubierto con la capa por lo que era más difícil que lo cogieran...

-Pero me encontraron al final.- dijo Harry con dureza. Todavía tenía varias cuentas pendientes con Bellatrix.- Yo llevaba el espejo que me regaló Sirius y pude hablar con Remus. Y el resto ya lo sabe. Llegasteis justo a tiempo.

Dumbledore se apoyó en el respaldo con aire satisfecho.

-Gracias a los dos, me habéis dado información muy útil... ahora, id a la enfermería. Ya basta de heroicidades por parte de los dos.

Snape y Harry empezaron a protestar al unísono, pero Dumbledore detuvo sus quejas con un movimiento de la mano. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse e irse.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera del despacho, Harry sintió que necesitaba seguir hablando con Snape. Se sentía algo intranquilo y el relato ante Dumbledore había hecho despertar sus dudas.

-Espere, profesor. ¿De verdad vamos a ir a la enfermería?

Snape alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? Seguro que nos está vigilando.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a la enfermería, pero más tarde.- le dijo Harry con sonrisita inocente que no concordaba con su estado de ánimo.

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué intentas, Potter?

-Nada, profesor...

Snape intentó no pensar en la ajustada ropa que llevaba el chico. Estaba pensando en regalársela, con la esperanza de verle así más veces. Se fijó en la corta camiseta y vio que al moverse Harry un poco de su tripa quedó al descubierto. Intentó no cambiar su expresión, cuando vio uno de los grandes moretones que tenía Harry en la piel. Por supuesto ya los había visto antes, cuando sólo llevaba la toalla, pero ahora comprendió que Harry realmente necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

-Harry... tienes que ir a la enfermería. No tienes buen aspecto.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Y entonces vio que Snape señalaba su tripa, por dónde asomaba una gran contusión... un recuerdo de las patadas de Bellatrix... o de algún otro indeseable. ¡Hasta Lucius le había golpeado ese día varias veces!

-No quiero ir. Y esto me da igual.

-Potter, no seas cabezón. Tienes que ir y punto.

-¡Vaya, se preocupa por mí!- dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Había abandonado su aire inocente.

Snape encontró esta respuesta un poco rara. No podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del chico en ese momento. Harry pasaba de un estado alegre a uno de nervios y de enfadado a triste, de triste a risueño... no había quien le entendiera. (n. de la a: está premenstrual). Y ahora parecía que se estaba enfadando. Y no sabía por qué.

-No se preocupe tanto, profesor, que ya me alejo de usted... ¿no prefiere venir conmigo? Así verá a su querido Draco... ¿ le disgustó que entráramos Lucius y yo para interrumpir su sesión de sexo?- Harry estaba empezando a no saber lo que decía.

Lo cierto es que llevaba soportando los celos desde hacía mucho y había llegado a la conclusión de que Snape se preocupaba más por Draco que por él. ¿Acaso no le había confirmado el mismo Snape que le tenía cariño, que era su alumno favorito? Empezaba a estar harto de verdad del rubio y también estaba harto de tener que guardar sus sentimientos.

-Harry..

-Se equivoca, yo no soy Harry. Para usted soy y seré eternamente Potter. El inútil de Potter, el arrogante, el que no piensa y se mete en líos... – Harry decidió que ya estaba bien de armar barullo en el pasillo, cualquiera le podía oír y sabía que si se quedaba armaría alguna escena mayor. Así que se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Snape.

El profesor reaccionó a tiempo para agarrarle de un brazo y obligarle a voltearse. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara Snape le preguntó.

-Harry¿qué te ocurre?- su mirada era inescrutable y Harry sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo?- respondió lentamente bajando la vista de los ojos a los labios de su profesor. Estaban muy cerca y Snape le tenía sujeto entre los brazos.

Snape no sabía qué contestar. Algo se olía, pero no estaba seguro.

Harry soltó un bufido irónico al ver que no contestaba y declaró:

-Odio a Malfoy.- y sin más se lanzó a por los labios del profesor.

Snape recibió ese beso como un impacto de bala. De repente su mundo se había abierto. Todo giraba a su alrededor y parecía que todo lo que conocía no tenía sentido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, descubrió que Harry se iba corriendo por el pasillo. Había sido un beso fugaz, pero revelador. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

¿Harry sufría porque le amaba?

Necesitaba una taza de café y tiempo para pensar. Se alejó a paso pausado por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la de Harry todavía con el pasmo pintado en su cara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wola! Jeejejej, menudo punto culminante. Casi parece un culebrón... pero ha sido divertido escribirlo.

Gracias por vuestras sugerencias. Ya he pensado la continuación y el final... sólo me queda redactarlo.

Respuestas a reviews:

-Paula: Hola! bienvenida... Realmente has tenido suerte de encontrar el fic cuando ya había pasado la situación de los mortífagos... este capítulo es más ligth en cuanto a acción y tensión, aún así espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo! un beso

-Amazona Verde: ey, muchas gracias... humor y escenas (ejem) interesantes... supongo que el beso del final se podrá considerar así, aunque me temo que tu te refieres a cierto cojín ;P. Jos, a ver qué te parece la continuación. Creo que pondré más escenas (ejem) interesantes y desde luego mucho humor! no lo puedo evitar... es que mientras voy escribiendo se me ocurren frases estilo Snape criticandome y a veces las pongo por ahí. Si pusiera todos los comentarios que se me ocurren mientras escribo, el fic sería el doble de largo, créeme. Un besooo.

-Miss Andreina Snape¿No te imaginaste lo del espejo¡anda ya! Si era lo más cantoso del mundo... Me costó mucho hablar de ese espejo en los capítulos anteriores sin que la gente pensara que era muy extraño que me preocupara tanto por el maldito espejito de las narices... Supongo que la explosión de Harry no la esperabas... pero es que a Sev hay que darle algún empujoncito de vez en cuando. ta luegooooo

-Uyuki: me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón. Si me hubieras matado, no habrías podido ver a Harry con toalla . La verdad es que este capi es extraño... ya me dirás tu opinión y si voy por buen camino... espero no pasarme de patético. ¡Ah! y no te preocupes por las preguntas... no pensaba decírselo a nadie pero es un buen truco decir cosas que podrían pasar para que la gente se ponga a hablar y suelte buena ideas o sencillamente diga cosas que ayuden a mi historia. En realidad SI que tenía una idea de cómo seguir, pero me gusta saber qué opina la gente para 1)sorprender y 2)llegar a soluciones más complicadas y completas. Jejeej, es un plan perfecto, reconócelo. en cualquier caso, yo tengo la última palabra sobre mi fic. Chau!

-Marisol Black: holis! me alegro de que te gustara Lupin con Tonks... hacen buena pareja. Mucha gente me ha pedido que juntara a Lupin con Draco... pero ahora ya casi lo veo imposible. Si acaso los acercaré un poco más, pero no llegarán a quererse... ya veremos si las dos hermanas (Narcissa y Bellatrix) tienen buen fin... jos, primero te hablo de Draco, luego de Tonks y luego de esas dos, encima tú te "apellidas" Black... ¡aquí sois todos familia! ;P un besooooo

-Riku Lupin: vaya ¿así que puedo entrar en el club¿me dejas ser la presidenta? si me elegís a mí, prometo que manipularé a harry y Sev hasta que terminen juntos de manera creíble... jajajajaj.Bien... hemos entrado en otro tipo de problemas. Un conflicto bélico nunca es tan atroz como un conflicto interno, creeme... así que realmente yo creo que ahora que ya ha salido de la casa es cuando más va a sufrir Harry. Lo siento. Pero las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles para todos. ¡y draco sigue afectado por la poción aunque no lo haya sacado en este capítulo! ñas, ya me contarás ... Besos... no, espera. Quería decirte que... ¿ya no me mandas abrazos? bueeeee, bueeeee...

-Nakuru Tsukishiro: Hola, holaaaaa! jaajaj¿conseguiste algunos churros o se los comió todos Lupin? jajaja, este lobito... Le diré que la próxima vez te guarde alguno. En cuanto a tus respuestas, estás de suerte, creo que la continuación se adapta bastante a lo que querías... pero todavía os quedan algunos sustos y sorpresas... jajaja. Y sí, qué asco da Draco... puag, con su gomina y su manera de arrastrar las palabras. No sé por qué todo el mundo le tiene idealizado (mi conciencia me dice que yo también tengo idealizado a Snape... pero paso de mi conciencia)... como te iba diciendo, es insoportable. Hum... el lemon... estoy escribiendo una historia que no publicaré en fanfiction, sino en Slasheaven en el que hay tanto lemon que ya me aburre escribirlos... ¡es que son casi siempre iguales y se me agotan las ideas! jos... bueno, la historia estará guay. Es un "elige tu propia aventura" y (mira por donde) el prota es Draco... escogí a Draco como protagonista por que no me importa lo más mínimo hacerle sufrir aunque en mi fic tendrá bastantes recompensas (recuerda que me estoy hartando de lemon)... dependiendo de la opción que elijas... ¡Cómo me enrollo! un besooooo

-Devilish Heart: sobra decir que estás excusada con creces de tu larga ausencia y que me alegra saber nuevas tuyas. Respecto a la historia... en fin, entramos en un terreno pantanoso. Me va a ser mucho más difícil escribir escenas con descripción de sentimientos, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda y que el público juzgue. Siempre me quedará el consuelo de que yo dí lo mejor. (¿ves? me pongo melodramática para entrar en calor). Y sí, Lucius es un chupa-cámaras y Bellatrix una puta. ¿algo nuevo? espera a leer la continuación. . Recibo tus amenazas con alegría y regocijo y te deseo también lo mejor para tí. :P Chauuuuuu

Un besoooo a todosssssssssssss

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust.


	18. La huida

Antes de empezar: este capítulo está dedicado a la hija de Gandalf (o Litel Gandalf) por haber rebautizado el título de mi fic de forma tan graciosa y porque me encanta su nick. 

Y otra cosa¡ya hemos pasado los 50 comentarios en Fanfiction! Gracias. Mil gracias... soy tan feliz

**Capítulo 18**

_**Extracto del diario de Draco.**_

_(...) y ya no sé que pensar. Antes Snape era mi única meta, mi pasión y mi obsesión... sin embargo creo que mi padre tiene razón al pensar que fue una poción. Su mayor error (el de mi padre) ha sido el de traicionarnos a mi señor y a sus seguidores. Una traición así se deberá pagar con la muerte. Pero no ahora, no aquí. Hay demasiados testigos y yo no sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo sin cómplices. (...)_

_Ahora mismo el estúpido de Potter acaba de regresar a la enfermería. He estado inconsciente todo este tiempo, pero desde mi cama todavía soy capaz de discernir los pensamientos de la gente. Potter está claramente disgustado con algo. No adivino a adivinar el porqué, pero ojalá lo esté pasando mal._

_Lo peor de todo es que la Pomfrey ha colocado su cama cerca de la mía. ¡Como si no fuera suficiente castigo ya con tener que permanecer aquí sin hacer nada!_

_Padre me notificó que Madre vendrá en breve. Si ella también es traidora, tendrá que pagarlo. Tengo que escapar de aquí e ir en busca de mi señor. _

_Sólo puedo confiar en una persona para eso. El problema será contactar con ella sin que Padre lo note. Últimamente está muy raro. Ya lleva mucho tiempo cerca de mi cama, afortunadamente ahora no está en la enfermería. Me pregunto si querrá algo de mí, no creo que simplemente esté preocupado por mí, no después de tanto tiempo tratándome como a un sirviente. No creo que tampoco esté cuidándome, no es su estilo. No es el estilo Malfoy. Más bien parece como si me espiara._

_Y tal vez sea lo que está haciendo._

_Nos conocemos muy bien nosotros dos, por algo he sido educado para ser un Malfoy, igual que lo fue él cuando tenía mi edad. No, igual no: él es un traidor. _

Harry miraba el techo de la habitación sin ver nada en realidad. En su interior repasaba los recientes acontecimientos. Le había besado. No podía creerlo. Había sido una muda confesión y ahora no sabía qué esperar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sabía que no tenía oportunidades con el otro, que no era correspondido o no del mismo modo. Pero ya estaba hecho. Le había besado. Cada vez que lo pensaba su estómago parecía tener vida propia. Le había besado y luego había huido. Otro error. Si se hubiera quedado el profesor tendría que haberle respondido algo, aunque fueran calabazas.

Si definitivamente le iba a rechazar, tenía que saberlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar devanándose los sesos en busca de alguna respuesta. Si él no le quería, incluso si le odiaba todavía, prefería saberlo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero se contenía. Malfoy estaba en la cama de al lado. Llorar a moco tendido enfrente del rubio sería aún más bochornoso.

Oía al otro chico escribiendo a gran velocidad en un cuaderno. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? En realidad le daba igual, pero el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel distraía su atención del techo...

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a su lado un poco presurosa. Dejó una bandeja llena de potingues en la mesilla de Harry y se dedicó a curar sus heridas, las externas. El moreno oía sus amonestaciones como una letanía lejana que no se molestaba en entender.

-Por Merlin y todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda señor Potter. Espero que nunca más escape en su estado de mi enfermería. Menos mal que ha vuelto. Lo único sensato que ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Si Harry la hubiera escuchado, probablemente le hubiera dado la razón, pero se mantenía mirando el techo.

-¡Y todos esos hematomas! Por una vez, espero que se quede aquí todo el tiempo que yo diga¿verdad, señor Potter?- La enfermera se quedó mirando un momento la cara de su paciente y negó con la cabeza en señal de preocupación. A ese chico le pasaba algo.- ¿y sigue sin querer hablar?... Potter. POTTER... La enfermera chilló primero y luego suavizó su voz para llamarle por su nombre- Harry, querido...

Pero Harry seguía sin mirarla y sin hablar.

-Muy bien. Si decide hablar, notifíquemelo. Y espero que se quede quietecito o tendré que atarle a la cama.

Malfoy paró en ese momento de escribir en su diario para mirar la escena que tenía lugar a su lado. Potter parecía alelado. Draco levantó la ceja. ¿Y a ese qué le pasaba? Le parecía patética la actuación de la enfermera. ¿Atarle a la cama? Si parecía un vegetal. Además había venido a la enfermería por propio pie, luego había venido a esconderse de algo. Malfoy apoyó el extremo final de su pluma en los labios mientras pensaba. ¿De qué podría estar huyendo ese? Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa cuando la respuesta vino a su mente.

Snape.

Snape no estaba en la enfermería y Potter no iba a buscarle. Algo le habría dicho el profesor a Potter. ¿Habrían peleado? En cualquier caso podría aprovechar para torturar al moreno, quien en ese momento no parecía muy capaz de defenderse.

-Hey, Potter- susurró inclinándose.- ¿Ya te ha dado calabazas?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa maligna que no le sirvió de nada porque Harry ni siquiera se giró para mirarle. Seguía concentrado en el techo.

-Potter ¿estás ahí? Cuando le cuente a Skeeter que eres un loco que se dedica a mirar el techo sin hablar seguro que se pone muy contenta.- Draco siguió mirando a Harry, pero éste siguió sin responder. La sonrisa se le borró a Draco de los labios.

-Potter, no te servirá de nada llorar. Por esta vez te has escapado, pero la próxima vez el señor Tenebroso te matará. Y espero estar ahí para verlo.- El rubio volvió a la carga, pero por alguna razón no causar ningún efecto en su enemigo le desconcertaba y le aburría.

Intentó decirle algo más, pero una persona a su lado se lo impidió.

-Ya está bien, señor Malfoy.- Era Pomfrey, quien en ese momento comprendió su error al ver que había colocado a los dos chicos juntos. Para remediarlo, corrió una cortina que separara las dos camas. Malfoy se acomodó en su almohada visiblemente contrariado. Así no podría torturar bien al otro.

Al poco rato se hartó de Harry y retomó su diario.

Odio a este idiota, pero pronto podré deshacerme de él. Esta noche, a ser posible, comenzaré mi plan. Mejor no esperar mucho tiempo. Esta noche Padre se quedará en la habitación que ha preparado Dumbledore para él y Madre, así que tendré que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Draco levantó nuevamente la vista de su diario cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta y vio a su prima y al licántropo entrar en la enfermería. Volteó los ojos al ver a la pareja. Odiaba a esos dos, le ponían de los nervios.

Tonks miró hacia él mientras que Lupin preguntaba a Pomfrey por Harry. Ninguno de los dos le saludó cuando pasaron a su lado, ni él tampoco. Todos se conocían allí lo suficiente como para intentar engañarse de esa manera.

Los dos visitantes cruzaron al otro lado de la cortina que separaba la cama de Draco de la de Harry. Ahora Draco no podía verles, pero sí oírles.

-Harry...- dijo con dulzura Remus.

Se sentó en la cama del chico y sólo cuando lo hizo pareció que éste reaccionara. Harry no podía más. Ni siquiera las burlas de Malfoy habían podido con él, pero ahí tenía a un gran amigo que había venido a verle. Sin más, dejó de mirar el techo, se incorporó y se abrazó al cuerpo del otro llorando inconteniblemente.

A Lupin este movimiento le pilló desprevenido, pero cuando reaccionó intentó calmar al chico trazando círculos en su espalda y acariciando su pelo.

Tonks se sentía un poco incómoda allí.

-Esto... Remus, te veo luego.- le dijo rápidamente, intentando no mirar mucho a este Harry tan abatido.

Tonks se fue dejando a los otros dos ahí. Harry lloró por primera vez cómo nunca lo había hecho, sobre el hombro de un amigo. No necesitaba que Remus dijera nada, sólo que estuviera allí para abrazarle. Lupin parecía entender esto. Él licántropo creía que el estado de Harry se debía a los nervios por haber pasado esa noche tan espantosa en la casa de los mortífagos... poco podía imaginarse cuál era la verdadera razón del desconsuelo del chico.

Al cabo de un rato Lupin notó como Harry se iba calmando y dejaba de llorar.

-Lo siento, Remus... – le dijo él un poco azorado. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haberse puesto así delante de Lupin.

-No pasa nada, Harry. Desahógate.- Le dijo Remus en voz muy baja. Seguía abrazándole con cariño.

Pero Harry se separó de él. Se quitó un momento las gafas para limpiarse los ojos y Remus le ofreció un pañuelo que Harry aceptó.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Harry asintió. No, en realidad no estaba mejor, pero sí un poco más tranquilo.

-Sé que lo de la casa te ha debido afectar bastante, pero te alegrará saber que cogimos a unos cuantos.

Harry sonrió. El bueno de Remus no tenía ni idea de cual era la causa de su estado. Le devolvió el ahora empapado pañuelo a Remus, quien se lo guardó.

Después de esto, estuvieron un rato hablando de otras cosas hasta que Pomfrey pidió a Remus que saliera para dejar descansar a Harry. La Señora Pomfrey miraba a Lupin con agradecimiento. Gracias a él Harry ya no estaba encerrado en sí mismo. Tal y como había estado antes daba miedo.

Malfoy, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación de los otros dos a través de la cortina, esperó a que Lupin saliera de la enfermería para decir en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que Harry le oyera.

-¿Otra vez llorando, Potter? Ha sido un numerito patét...

-Cállate, Malfoy.- Le llegó la voz de Potter al otro lado de la tela.

Draco estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ahora que Potter podía responder no le iba a hacer el favor de distraerle.

Se arropó un poco más con las mantas y cerró los ojos para pensar en todos los detalles de su plan.

ZZZ+ZZZZZ+ZZZ+ZZZZZ+ ZZZ+ZZZZZ+ZZZ+ZZZZZ+ ZZZ+ZZZZZ+ZZZ

Era la una de la mañana. Todos dormían en la enfermería... menos cierto conocido rubio.

Draco Malfoy se destapó y se calzó. Maldijo mentalmente por el frío que hacía allí. Se hubiera metido en la cama otra vez si no fuera porque tenía algo que hacer (n.a.: y no era ir al baño). Primero comprobó que Potter dormía. No había nadie más en esa sala. La señora Pomfrey dormitaba en un sillón en la habitación contigua y Draco podía oír un ligero sonido de ronquidos provenientes de esa dirección.

No tenía su varita, y la puerta de la enfermería había sido hechizada para que no pudiera salir, pero eso no impediría llevar a cabo su plan.

-Snout- dijo en voz baja pero autoritaria.

Al momento sonó un ¡plof! y un elfo doméstico con un hocico prominente apareció delante de Malfoy.

-¿Señor?- dijo haciendo una reverencia a su dueño.

Malfoy empezó a hablar muy bajo.

-No hables alto, capullo. Tengo órdenes para ti. Llevarás un mensaje a mi tía Bella y lo harás con absoluta confidencialidad... si fallas me ocuparé personalmente de cortarte un brazo y echarte de mi casa a patadas.- Malfoy sonrió con crueldad mientras veía al elfo encogerse de miedo ante él.

Draco se dirigió hacia su mesilla y cogió su diario. De entre sus hojas sacó la carta que había escrito a la mortífaga y se la entregó a Snout, quien hizo una nueva reverencia y desapareció de manera instantánea.

Una vez hecho esto, Draco se volvió a meter en su cama e intentó dormir.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Severus Snape meditaba en la privacidad de sus dependencias. Ya había pasado casi un día desde que Harry le besara y sus labios todavía sentían el suave contacto como si se lo hubieran marcado a fuego. En su interior una feroz batalla de sentimientos encontrados no le daban lugar a un mínimo de descanso. Sobra decir que esa noche había dormido poco y mal.

A fin de cuentas, ya había conseguido descifrar sus propios sentimientos llegando a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado del chico. ¿Entonces qué era lo que le retenía ahí, en vez de ir a la búsqueda de Harry para no dejarle escapar nunca más? Muy sencillo: era mucho más fácil quedarse meditando en vez de actuar. Lo peor de todo es que tenía cierto miedo. Él era mayor que Harry, de hecho tenía la misma edad que sus padres (si vivieran), era su profesor y llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir amor que ya le era algo prácticamente desconocido.

Claro, eso sin contar con que llevaba la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo... Ya veía los títulos de los periódicos: "Harry Potter y el mortífago. Amor y desenfreno en medio de la batalla." Él ya era demasiado mayorcito para esas cosas y a Harry no le haría ningún bien estar con él.

Snape sorbió el borde de la taza de té y luego la retiró.

Recordaba momentos en los que había estado muy cerca del chico. Se sentía algo culpable, también: él había visto venir esta situación, había descubierto cómo Harry se estaba enamorando de él y no hizo nada por evitarlo... ¡incluso le había echado más leña al fuego en muchas ocasiones! Recordaba las partidas de ajedrez, el tiempo que pasaron dibujando, las conversaciones sobre libros y las asignaturas de Harry, el tiempo que pasaron juntos "castigados"... todo eso se le hacía muy irreal ahora. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, en una situación tan surrealista que no le hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo que en ese mismo momento entrase por la puerta Gilderoy Lockhart y le hubiera confesado su eterno amor.

En realidad tenía suerte. ¡Era amado! O eso había deducido del beso... del beso y de esa curiosa frase: "odio a Malfoy". Había sido desafiado. Tenía que darle alguna respuesta al joven. Era patético estar ahí encerrado debatiéndose entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. ¿por qué tardaba tanto en decidirse? Muy sencillo: no quería confundir al chico aún más con sus propios sentimientos.

Snape se sentía mal porque sabía que lo más lógico sería rechazar fríamente al chico y en lugar de eso se estaba planteando ir a secuestrarle y atarle a su cama.

000o0o0o000o

Un día pasó sin nada nuevo en el castillo, los profesores dieron sus clases habituales (incluso Snape) y nada parecía presagiar el desastre que se avecinaba. Draco Malfoy esperaba ansioso la caída de la noche para saber si Snout había cumplido sus órdenes. Tan metido estaba en su misión que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que hacía Potter ni intentó molestarle.

Por fin, la noche llegó al castillo de nuevo. Malfoy esperó a que todos se hubieran dormido y luego llamó a su elfo exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

-Snout.- susurró en la oscuridad.

El elfo apareció. Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, extendió su mano para darle el mismo pergamino que le había ordenado que llevase a Bella.

Al ver Draco que se trataba del mismo papel, estuvo a punto de golpear al elfo, pero luego observando con atención, descubrió que una letra que no era la suya se destacaba al final del mensaje que Draco escribió la noche anterior.

Cuando leyó las palabras que la tía Bella le dirigía su corazón se hinchó de orgullo. ¡Esa misma noche saldría de allí!

Con un vistazo rápido se aseguró de no dejar nada suyo ahí. Recogió su diario y se vistió con la túnica escolar. Después se sentó en la cama y esperó hasta que viniesen a buscarle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore no se sorprendió cuando en medio de la noche llamaron a la puerta de su despacho insistentemente. Había llegado el momento que esperaba.

-Pase- dijo al visitante nocturno.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entró agitadamente.

-Lucius, siéntate, por favor.- Le dijo amablemente Dumbledore.

-No hay tiempo. He estado espiando a Draco y por fin le he descubierto. Envió un mensaje a su tía mediante nuestro elfo doméstico. ¡Van a venir hoy a por él! Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Dumbledore sentía la urgente necesidad del frío hombre que tenía ante él y decidió ponerse inmediatamente en acción.

-De acuerdo. Avisaré a la Orden. Tu ve a la enfermería y quédate junto a Draco...

Un sonido lejano, como de una explosión sonó en todo el castillo.

-Hum...- dijo Dumbledore- parece que ya están aquí. Corre Lucius. Yo iré enseguida.

Lucius no esperó mucho más, salió corriendo por la puerta para ver si podía hacer algo. Dumbledore cogió polvos flu y los echó en la chimenea.

-Severus...- llamó en el fuego al profesor de pociones.

Snape apareció en el despachó casi al instante.

-¿Ocurre algo, Señor?- Preguntó algo alarmado.

-Sí, Severus. Parece ser que Bellatrix ha venido a buscar a su sobrino. Voy a poner en marcha a la Órden.

-Entiendo, Señor... ahora mismo voy...

-No, tú no irás.

Snape se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes algo pendiente que hacer, además, tu experiencia de hace un par de noches te ha dejado muy magullado. Lo que quiero que hagas es ir a la enfermería y que vigiles a Potter. Dile a Pomfrey que quiero que venga con nosotros, la necesitaremos.

Snape no se lo podía creer. Esto le olía a encerrona.

-Pero, señor... estoy bien. Quiero ayudar.

-Me ayudarás si haces lo que te ordeno. Tú eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar la enfermería tan bien como Poppy... además, esta será la última noche de tu castigo con Harry. No le pierdas de vista.

Snape se fue de allí un poco acongojado. Ya no había remedio. Estaba seguro de que le viejo lo había hecho aposta. Resignado, se dirigió a la enfermería mientras que Dumbledore convocaba a la Orden.

Snape fue por los pasillos a su paso habitual. Por el pasillo se topó con varios miembros de la Orden y del profesorado, pero los ignaoró a todos. Llegó hasta la puerta de la enfermería y entró sin llamar.

Nada más abrir, lo primero que vio fue a un muchacho en pijama con el pelo azabache revuelto que le miró con la boca abierta. Snape le ignoró por un momento y buscó a Pomfrey. Le dijo que Dumbledore la necesitaba y ella se fue corriendo.

Draco Malfoy ya no estaba en la enfermería. Se había ido o se lo habían llevado... pero no era en el rubio precisamente en lo que pensaban los dos únicos ocupantes de la enfermería en ese momento.

-Duérmase- fue lo primero que le dijo Snape a Harry.

El chico le miró de manera extraña, pero acató la orden del mayor.

Snape miró a Harry deslizarse entre las sábanas y pensó que hubiera preferido enfrentarse a los mortífagos.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Jajajajaja... aquí os dejo. ;P El siguiente capítulo será interesante jajajajaajaj...

Por cierto, me autopromociono: he dibujado a Snape con su famoso cojín verde. Si queréis verlo, mirar en la orden severusiana en la sección de imágenes. Hay una carpeta que se titula "dibujos míos de Snape y otros" o algo así. Está hecha por mí. Os quería poner el link, pero esta... "maravilla" de programano me deja. Podéis verlos aunque no estéis registradas en la Orden. ¡Decidme que os parece!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	19. ¡Por fin!

¡Hola¿Ya creíais que no iba a continuar? JA. LO que pasa es que he estado muy liada. De verdad que sí. Pero lo importante es que aquí estoy y vuelvo a la carga. Y como supongo que estáis ansiosas por leer ya me callo. Un besooooo!

**Nota importante**: en fanfiction he subido este capítulo acortado. He quitado el lemon porque no quiero líos con la página. Sin embargo para las que queréis las escenas fuertes bien detalladas id a Slasheaven y buscadme entre los autores (mi Nick allí también es Snape White). ¡Y si queréis leer algún otro fic slash mío podéis hacerlo desde allí! Si no os gustan las escenas fuertes, mejor que no lo leais. Si estáis muy ansiosas y Slasheaven no funciona, enviadme un mensaje a la dire que pone en mi usuario y yo os lo envío entero. ¡Pero por favor, haced esto si realmente estáis desesperadas, a ver si voy a tener que mandar 50 veces el capítulo !

**Capítulo 19**

Draco no podía creerlo. Su tía y unos cuantos amigos habían venido a salvarle al sitio en el que menos bienvenidos eran: Hogwarts. Corriendo al lado de la mujer pronto pudieron llegar hasta el límite del castillo, sin embargo, antes de poder cruzar las puertas diversos miembros de la Orden del Fénix aparecieron de repente.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado, pero enseguida levantó la varita para atacar. Draco no tenía la suya propia, así que se pegó al cuerpo de su tía usándola como escudo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya que la Orden disparaba hacia ella, no era ese el mejor lugar de protección.

Comprendiendo esto último, Draco se alejó de ella y se dispuso a correr hacia la salida. No era tonto, sabía que su tía lo había ido a buscar porque el Lord así lo quería, no porque Bellatrix le tuviera un afecto especial. Aún así, ella tendría que protegerle.

En cuanto Bella se dio cuenta de que Draco se alejaba, se dispuso a seguirle, pero algo se lo impidió. Desesperada vio alejarse a Draco y a los otros mortífagos y más tarde desaparecer en cuanto pudieron.

A ella la dejaron sola.

Maldijo mentalmente a todo el mundo, no podía moverse gracias al hechizo paralizante pero eso no le impidió percatarse de que ahora estaba solamente acompañada de la gente de Dumbledore. Una sombra se acercó a ella.

-Hola, tía bella.- Saludó una voz femenina.

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que era su sobrina Nymphadora y empezó a encolerizarse. Que una tonta como aquella se burlara así delante de todos esos palurdos era humillante.

Otra voz replicó a Tonks.

-No te acerques a ella. No merece ni siquiera que la mires.- oyó la voz de Lupin.

Bellatrix se hubiera reído con ganas de semejante estupidez si no fuera porque tampoco podía hablar.

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos con ella?- habló otra voz desconocida

-Por supuesto, hacer que pague sus crímenes- todos se giraron para oír a Dumbledore que se acercaba ahora al numeroso grupo congregado en torno a Bellatrix.

Todos se estremecieron al oír la potente voz de Dumbledore, normalmente cariñosa y sabia. Sus ojos refulgían ofreciendo una imagen que haría a cualquiera ponerse de rodillas.

Tras un momento de titubeo, Lupin se acercó a Dumbledore.

-¿Quieres que nos la llevemos entre Kingsley, Tonks y yo.?

Dumbledore asintió y añadió:

-Y que no se os escape.- Tras posar su fría mirada sobre Bellatrix, se dio la vuelta y regresó al castillo.

Kingsley y Lupin intercambiaron miradas. El resto de los de la Orden que había allí se dispersó no sin antes ofrecer su ayuda ante cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de atarla y desinmovilizarla llegó Lucius corriendo. Lo primero que dijo al ver la escena fue:

-¿Dónde está Draco?

Tonks se acercó a él y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del hombre para calmarlo.

-Se ha ido.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Lucius dio un grito y apartó la mano de la joven de un manotazo. Acto seguido se dirigió con paso firme hacia Bellatrix y descargó su ira sobre ella sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

-Maldita zorra...- le gritaba mientras le daba patadas-... esta me la pagas...

Lucius abofeteó y dio de puñetazos a la hermana de su mujer sin contemplaciones. Lupin y Kingsley se lanzaron sobre él y le intentaron detener. El cuerpo de Bellatrix comenzaba a sangrar y Lucius seguía ensañándose con ella a pesar de los otros dos hombres. Al final fue Tonks quien lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que le dejó inconsciente en la hierba.

-¿Comprendes ahora porqué nunca digo el apellido de mi madre?- Dijo Tonks a Lupin. – Menuda familia que tengo.

Éste sonrió cansadamente y volvió su atención hacia el problema de llevarse a Bellatrix de allí.

(NA: Lucero, ya ves que te he devuelto a Draco. Cuídamelo bien en el Harén por si lo necesito para otra ocasión¿vale?... sí, ya sé que he escrito que se pira con los mortífagos, pero tú y yo sabemos a dónde ha ido ;P)

Mientras, en la enfermería, dos personas eran totalmente ajenas a todos estos acontecimientos.

Snape intentaba distinguir algo por la ventana de la enfermería. Afuera se oían gritos apagados que poco a poco se iban haciendo menos audibles. En realidad su observación era una excusa para apartar de su mente a los ojos verdes que no paraban de espiarle desde la cama.

Snape resopló y se apartó de la ventana para dejarse caer sobre el sillón más cercano. En seguida se dio cuenta de su error, pues ese sillón estaba al lado de la cabecera del único enfermo que había allí y que seguía sin apartar la mirada de él. Así que nada más sentarse y encontrarse con los ojos verdes, se volvió a levantar con prontitud y buscó con la mirada por toda la enfermería algo con lo que entretenerse.

Decidió revisar los botes de medicamentos del armario que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. Harry veía cómo su profesor le ignoraba con profundo pesar y algo de ira. ¿No era un poco mayor para andarse con chiquilladas como esas? Ahora Severus se dedicaba a leer las etiquetas de los antibióticos y a revolver entre los artilugios de Madame Pomfrey. Pero Harry no cesó en su empeño, y siguió clavando la mirada en la espalda de su profesor. Si no le hablaba, por lo menos le haría sentir incómodo.

Y vaya si le hacía sentir incómodo. Snape, estaba "leyendo" al revés la posología de la crecehuesos. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Si por lo menos se durmiera Harry él no se sentiría tan nervioso. Espera... ¿nervioso él¿Por estar enjaulado con Harry Potter? Ja. Snape se rió de sí mismo y de la situación en silencio. Dejó las instrucciones en el armario (todavía al revés) y se dio la vuelta. Tal y como esperaba el chico tenía la mirada clavada en él. Snape decidió devolverle la jugada y clavó sus profundos ojos negros en los de Harry.

A un duelo de miradas no había quien pudiera ganar a Snape y a Harry pronto empezaron a picarle los ojos. Snape sonrió cuando el chico apartó la vista y decidió humillarle un poco más.

-Potter, parece usted una lechuza con los ojos tan abiertos... Así no podrá dormirse nunca.- Snape aprovechó para ver si el chico se dormía de una vez y le dejaba en paz.

Pero se equivocó. Harry en vez de cerrar los ojos le encaró nuevamente con expresión dura y le respondió.

-¿Y usted qué sabe? Usted como vampiro que es debe dormir boca abajo en un armario... ¿qué hace fuera de él?

Snape apretó los labios.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor... y es usted quién ha salido del armario, no yo.- Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

Harry enrojeció al recordar el beso que diera a su profesor en el pasillo. Se sentía tremendamente estúpido.

Snape, al ver que Harry no respondía decidió picarle un poco más. Mientras fuera él quien dominara la situación no se sentiría incómodo... Así que se acercó a la cama de Harry lentamente. Harry notó que un peso hacía hundir su cama por la parte de los pies. Miró en esa dirección y asombrado descubrió a Snape trepando por el borde y gateando hacia él.

-¿P- pero qué hace, profesor?

-Bueno, he decidido ponerme un poco más cómodo. ¿Le importa compartir su cama?- Snape se reía con ganas en su interior. No tenía intención de ponerle la mano encima al chico, pero sí de asustarle un poco. En el fondo lo único que pretendía era pasar el tiempo en algo entretenido: molestar a Harry.

-Sí, me importa. Vállase a otra. La enfermería está llena de ellas.- Harry alcanzó el extremo de la sábana y se cubrió con ella hasta debajo de la nariz.

-Ya, pero es que esas están muy alejadas, y yo quiero hablar con usted.- Snape alcanzó la cabecera de la cama y dejó de gatear. Cogió el extremo de la sábana con el que se tapaba la cara Harry y lo bajó lo suficiente como para ver su cuello.

Tenía un aspecto muy cómico, con todos sus sentidos alerta y los nervios a flor de piel... También era una imagen muy atractiva para Snape. Pero el adulto decidió apartar esos pensamientos extraños que le venían y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mismísima almohada de Harry. Sin darse cuenta Snape había pasado su brazo por encima del cuerpo del chico, que SÍ que lo notaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno dijo nada. Al final fue Harry quién rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Y de qué quería hablarme, profesor?

A Snape la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y no respondió de inmediato. De repente se dio cuenta de lo próximos que estaban y de lo increíblemente sexy que había sonado la voz susurrante de Harry en la oscuridad muy cerca de su oreja. No podía responder. ¡Qué calor hacía allí¿no? Harry se giró y quedó apoyado sobre su costado para mirar a la cara a Snape. Con ese movimiento Severus se acordó de que su brazo seguía sobre el cuerpo de Harry y muy concretamente ahora notaba su fina cintura y la suave curva de sus caderas. Retiró el brazo de ahí al notar un cosquilleo inquietante en su nuca, pero no huyó de la cama. Sería muy sospechoso si se retirara en ese momento. Había que mantener la posición.

Harry se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad:

-Profesor... ¿No habla? Bien, entonces lo haré yo. Yo le amo.

El cerebro de Snape dejó de funcionar. Esas palabras lo habían golpeado. Harry aguantó la respiración esperando un rechazo por parte del profesor.

-Señor... Severus¿no dices nada?- Harry se atrevió a más y acercó su mano a la cara de Snape para acariciarle. Snape sí que reaccionó a eso. Le cogió la mano y la apartó de su cara... pero no la soltó, sino que mantuvo la mano de Harry entre la suya.

Snape daba mil vueltas a lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento. ¿Amaba a Harry? Para qué negarlo, la respuesta era sí. Lo difícil era negarlo ante Harry. Había tantos impedimentos a su relación... pero no podía ver sufrir a Harry así. Seguro que si se lo explicaba con calma el tímido chico lo entendería.

-Harry, aunque yo te amara habría mil razones para que lo nuestro fuera imposible.

Harry no podía creerlo. Un rayo de esperanza empezaba a asomar para él. ¿Había una posibilidad de que fuera correspondido? Tentó a la suerte tirando más de la lengua a Snape.

-Empieza. ¿Qué razones?

Snape casi se atraganta. ¿Quería razones? Bueno, a lo mejor a Harry le iba a costar un poco más aceptarlo de lo que había pensado.

-Para empezar está la cuestión de edad.

-¡Vamos¿Edad? El amor no tiene edad.- Harry se avergonzó de la cursilada que acababa de soltar, pero si servía para algo...

Snape enarcó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La verdad es que la primera razón que había dado no le convencía ni a él mismo.

-No sé si te das cuenta de que todo mi pasado está en contra de ti.

-No me importa el pasado, vivo en el presente y me preocupa el futuro. Yo te quiero como eres, incluso teniendo en cuenta tu pasado.

-¡Pero yo te he humillado, tratado injustamente, insultado despreciado y odiado desde antes de conocerte!

-Me alegro de que por fin lo reconozcas... pero es obvio que actualmente ya no eres así conmigo.

Snape siguió probando.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus padres y tu querido padrino? A ellos los he tratado igual o peor que a ti. No me gustaría que alguno de ellos viniera para atormentarme desde el más allá.

-¿Esa es una razón? Si vinieran desde el más allá seguro que te perseguirían, pero independientemente de cómo me tratases a mí. De hecho tienes más posibilidades de estar a salvo si yo te protejo de ellos.- Harry sonrió. ¡Vaya una excusa!

-Oh, claro, tú siempre haciéndote el héroe.- Snape se daba cuenta de lo débil de sus razones e intentaba ganar tiempo.

-Venga, otra razón.

-Si quieres otra razón, no tienes más que mirar en mi antebrazo... verás que hay una marca tenebrosa.

-Eso ya lo sabía, y también sé que ya no estás más de su lado. No estás de su lado desde hace mucho.

-Precisamente. Eso te pondría en peligro. Soy un traidor para él.

-¡Anda ya! Voldemort quiere matarme desde el día que nací... No puedo estar más en peligro sólo por eso.

Snape pensó que el chico tenía razón. Pero todavía le quedaba una última razón.

-¿Y qué me dices de las relaciones prohibidas entre profesor y alumno?

-¿Realmente piensas que Dumbledore estaría en contra?

Snape se quedó sin saber qué decir. La verdad es que desde el principio ese vejete parecía haber estado empujándoles a su actual situación. A su pesar tuvo que reconocer que tal vez Dumbledore había estado jugando a casamentera y que haría una excepción con ellos dos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato más. Se habían acabado las razones de Snape pero eso no había hecho más que acrecentar una duda que a Harry le oprimía el corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y la expresó casi sin pensar.

-Entonces la verdadera razón es que no me amas. Para ti soy sólo un alumno, un niño estúpido que...

-No.- Snape también habló sin pensar y Harry se quedó un poco cortado.

Snape había dicho no... ¿No a qué?

-Entonces... ¿Me quieres o no?

Snape no podía resistirlo más. Todos sus razonamientos habían sido echados por tierra. Por una vez amaba y era correspondido. Sin más, soltó la mano de Harry que había tenido todo el tiempo cogida y abrazó al muchacho. Harry vaciló un poco, pero Snape le besó como nunca había besado a nadie.

-¿Tú qué crees Potter?- susurró Snape roncamente para luego volver a besarle.

Harry no se lo podía creer. Abrazó a su profesor con ansiedad y le devolvió el beso con pasión.

En medio de aquel abrazo Snape apartó la sábana que los separaba y se metió dentro de la cama con ropa y todo... bueno, Harry (no sé exactamente cómo se las apañó) le quitó los zapatos con los pies y los arrojó fuera de la cama. Snape enroscó las piernas entre las del chico y suavizó un poco el beso.

Separó un momento la cara para ver sus amados ojos verdes mirarle intensamente y una pregunta le surgió. ¿Sería Harry virgen? hum... mejor preguntárselo. Harry desde abajo había alcanzado la chaqueta de Snape y se disponía a desabrochar uno a uno la larga hilera de botones (uf, esa que me quita el sueño). Snape estaba sorprendido. ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar el chico? Se quedó observando sin decir nada hasta que Harry desabrochó el último de los botones y abrió la chaqueta ansiosamente.

Ahora quedaba al descubierto una camisa blanca. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Cuantas capas llevaba encima este hombre? Pero nada, siguió desabrochando botones sin descanso. Por fin sus esfuerzos dieron resultados y el pálido torso del profesor quedó a la vista. Sin perder tiempo Harry lo descubrió del todo y lanzó la chaqueta y la camisa junto con los zapatos.

El cuerpo de Snape era delgado pero fibroso. Sin duda debía de tener mucha fuerza. En algunos lugares estaba un poco magullado, pero eso no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores experiencias y que Snape se había negado a que Pomfrey lo reconociera. Harry bajó su mirada hasta posarse en los pantalones. Había que quitárselos y eso ya era más comprometido.

Snape que se había quedado mirando a Harry hacer su labor esperaba que Harry se quedara cortado ante la idea de lo que vendría a continuación e inclinándose sobre él le besó y le dijo.

-Podemos ir poco a poco. No te sientas obligado a hacer nada que no quieras hacer.- y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry esperando su respuesta.

Harry y él se miraron largamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape decía la verdad, que sería capaz de esperar y aceptar lo que él dijera.

-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Bueno, besar sí que sabía hacerlo, pero aún así todas sus experiencias habían sido con chicas... no sabía muy bien cómo era con otro hombre. Snape sonrió. Harry estaba adorable.

-Bueno, yo te enseñaré. Pero no olvides que pararé en cuanto tú me lo pidas.

Harry asintió. Sentía la boca un poco seca y un poco de nervios, pero se calmó en cuanto comprobó la dulzura con la que lo trataba Snape. Su Severus.

XXX suprimidoXXX

A la mañana siguiente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la cabeza de Dumbledore se asomó al interior. LO que vio era justo lo que esperaba y sonrió satisfecho por haber sido capaz de unir a esos dos. Lentamente cerró la puerta para no despertarles. Iba a ser divertido observarles después fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Hubo quien no tuvo tanta suerte. Nuestra querida Bellatrix fue asesinada brutalmente mientras su escolta la llevaba hacia Azkaban por un desquiciado al que nadie conocía y que luego se suicidó. Draco terminó pasando a las filas de los mortífagos a pesar de que su padre y su madre se habían pasado al lado contrario. La guerra contra Voldemort continuó, pero sólo JK sabe cómo terminó.

Nuestros protagonistas vivieron tiempos difíciles, pero se tenían el uno al otro...

Esto parece un fin... Bueno, en realidad lo es, pero me queda un interesante epílogo que espero poder escribir pronto... ¡Así que no os olvidéis de leerlo, please!

¡Gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros comentarios! Las respuestas al capítulo anterior están en un mensaje que envié al capítulo 19. Hay dos mensajes míos, así que leed sólo el que mandé más tarde.

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I Trust


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Pasado un tiempo a Harry le quedaban algunas preguntas por hacerle a Snape que todavía no había formulado por miedo a que el otro se sintiera incómodo. Pero llegó un día en el que estando en el despacho de su profesor Harry no pudo contenerse.

-Severus...-Harry se inclinó para mirar a Snape a la cara, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Mmmhhh?- Preguntó este distraídamente mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le hacía Harry en el pelo.

-Nunca te he preguntado cómo... –Harry se preguntó si debía seguir.

-¿Si?

Harry hizo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor. No sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

-Bueno... hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando teníamos que cumplir el castigo de Dumbledore... pues yo miré entre tus cosas aprovechando que habías salido del despacho...

-Típico de un Potter. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

Harry tragó saliva e hizo caso omiso para continuar.

-...Y encontré un álbum de fotos muy viejo.

-Si te refieres a ese negro en el que hay fotos de mi infancia, no es tan viejo. Te lo aseguro.

Harry sonrió a ese comentario.

-Por lo menos es tan viejo como tú.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Potter?

-Nada, nada... Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, que encontré una foto que me llamó mucho la atención.

Snape se incorporó para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué?- Snape se estaba empezando a oler a dónde quería llegar Harry.

-Desde ese día quería preguntarte... qué pasó entre mi madre y tú.

Snape tardó un poco en responder.

-¿No es evidente?

-Bueno, sí, pero... me gustaría que me lo contaras.

Snape tomó aire. Le costaba mucho hablar de Lily y de los tiempos en los que la había conocido... y más aún con su propio hijo.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Harry meditó la pregunta...

-Quiero saberlo todo... Háblame de ti por esa época... y de Sirius, Remus y de... mis padres.

-Si lo que quieres es oír una bonita historia mejor que le preguntes a tu querido licántropo.

-Pero yo quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

Snape suspiró... ¡Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de un sentimental como ese! Pero con tal de complacer a Harry decidió hacer lo que le pedía.

-Espera un momento aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Y Snape salió del despacho dejando a Harry un poco confundido por su huida sobre el sofá. Al cabo de un rato Snape volvió con algo en las manos.

Cuando Snape lo depositó sobre la mesa con cuidado Harry advirtió que se trataba del Pensadero de Dumbledore.

-Me lo ha prestado Albus.- Dijo Snape al intuir la muda pregunta de Harry.- Y ahora ponte cómodo porque esto va a ser largo.

Harry acercó una silla al escritorio en donde estaba el Pensadero y vio cómo Snape cogía el álbum que Harry le había mencionado para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Lo mejor será que empecemos desde el principio. Verás, desde que llegué a Hogwarts mi vida ha dado tantos giros... Me acuerdo bastante bien de aquellos años porque hasta ahora- Snape le sonrió- habían sido los mejores de toda mi vida.

Snape cogió su varita y la apoyó sobre la sien extrayendo un hilo plateado que dejó caer sobre la superficie del Pensadero.

Harry se asomó y vio a un niño de aspecto tímido con el pelo lacio negro y piel muy pálida que estaba sentado en el tren de Hogwarts.

-¿Ese eres tú?

-Muy perspicaz.

-¡Eras adorable!-Harry no pudo contenerse.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por decir chorradas.

Harry se irguió sobre su asiento mirando al profesor con sorpresa y algo de mal disimulada indignación... Snape todavía le quitaba puntos cuando quería que se callara. En fin...

Snape se aseguró de que Harry no iba a decir nada más antes de continuar hablando.

-Pues ese niño era yo. Como ves estoy sólo en el compartimiento... pero eso no va a durar mucho.

Harry le miró intrigado y Snape le hizo una señal para que se "metiera" dentro de sus recuerdos.

Poco a poco Harry se acercó al líquido plateado hasta tocarlo y entonces notó cómo caía dentro para aterrizar en el compartimiento del tren que viera desde arriba.

El Snape adulto había decidido viajar con él.

Harry se acercó al Snape niño (N.a: que a partir de ahora llamaremos Sev para no confundirlo con el Snape adulto.) para observarle de cerca. La verdad es que sí que era adorable. Sus ojitos negros reflejaban algo de inseguridad. Seguramente se sentía un poco abandonado, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sólo en el vagón.

De repente se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo y Snape resopló. Harry se giró a mirar y se encontró con un chico muy parecido a él mismo que miraba a través del cristal. Sev se dio cuenta también y enseguida cambió la carita de preocupación que había llevado durante todo el camino por una muy fría y dura.

-Severus... ¿aprendiste a poner esa cara desde que naciste o qué?- dijo Harry a Snape entre risas.

-Ten cuidado, Potter, o te quitaré más puntos.-dijo Snape entre dientes.

Harry iba a responder que no era justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió bruscamente y entró James.

Sev le miró duramente sin cambiar su expresión y Snape puso la misma cara que su versión en miniatura.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sev con una voz muy aguda que sólo se parecía a la voz del actual Snape en su entonación pausada y fría.

James miró un momento hacia atrás y luego corriendo se sentó al lado de Sev.

-¡Corre, tápame!... ¡Si no, me encontrará!

-¿Quién?-dijo Sev con voz mezcla de disgusto y de curiosidad.

Pero en ese momento otro muchacho asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se lanzó corriendo a por James... pegando sin querer al sorprendido Sev.

-¡Ya te tengo, James! Jajaja.

Harry soltó una carcajada al reconocer en el otro muchacho a su padrino Sirius... pero tuvo que callarse pronto porque notó la fría mirada de Snape sobre su nuca y eso nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

James y Sirius acabaron rodando por el suelo mientras jugaban a pegarse hasta que Sev, frotándose la nariz dolorida en dónde le había dado Sirius sin querer, no pudo más.

-¡Parad ya! Me estáis molestando. Idos a otra parte.

Sirius consiguió por fin ponerse sobre su oponente e inmovilizarle... y por eso oyó lo que decía Sev.

-Oye... ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Severus Snape... y me estáis molestando.- Harry sonrió al oírlo... ¡era tan mono!

James y Sirius también sonrieron... pero de una manera maligna.

-Oh... parece que es un llorica.- Dijo Sirius.

-Sí, y un quejica... ¡Quejicus¡Quejicus! Jajaja...- y diciendo esto, James se quitó de encima a Sirius y salió corriendo. Sirius se fue detrás de él no sin antes decir:

-¡Hasta la vista, Quejicus¡Y lávate el pelo, guarro!

Snape resopló y Harry le miró.

-¿Ya está?

-Espera un momento.- le dijo Snape.

Snape se sentó y Harry le imitó para poder observar un poco más a Sev, que ahora que se habían ido los otros dos parecía más abatido.

-Severus... -Snape se giró hacia Harry y éste continuó.-¿Qué pensabas en ese momento?

-Pues muchas cosas... para empezar pensaba que era un incomprendido y que no le caía bien a nadie... pero que mejor estar sólo antes que ser amigo se esos dos pal... De esos dos. Punto.- Snape podía haber llamado muchas cosas "a esos dos", pero se contuvo.

Harry enarcó la ceja. En su interior sentía ciertos remordimientos por ver algo tan personal de la vida de Severus, pero ya que éste le estaba dando la oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que nada ocurriera y Harry se distrajo mirando por la ventanilla del tren.

-Hola... ¿Puedo pasar?- saludó una voz femenina.

Harry se giró para encontrarse con Lily Evans a la edad de 11 años. Era una niña muy guapa y de aspecto vivaz.

Sev también la estaba mirando.

-Vete.- le dijo el pequeño Severus.

Lily se le quedó mirando un instante y luego se marchó diciendo:

-Bueno... si prefieres estar solo...

Harry se quedó sorprendido ante esta escena.

-Severus... ¿por qué le dijiste que se fuera?

Snape resopló. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones de su comportamiento.

-Parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta, Harry, pero nunca he sido una persona muy sociable.

Harry sonrió. El tren seguía avanzando.

-Ya, pero... ¿este fue tu primer encuentro con ella? Creía que sería algo más impactante.

-Ah... ya. En realidad para mí sí que fue impactante.- Snape señaló a su "yo" pasado.- y si no, mira que cara se me ha quedado.

Harry se fijó en el pequeño Sev y no pudo evitar reírse. Sev miraba hacia la puerta como si acabara de ver pasar un fantasma.

-¿Fue un flechazo?- Harry seguía riéndose.

-Ejem... no del todo. Digamos que sentía ciertos remordimientos por haberle dicho que se fuera. Era mi oportunidad de hacer algún amigo y la había desperdiciado.

Harry miró un poco más serio a su profesor.

-Bueno, vámonos.- dijo Snape.

Harry echó un último vistazo al niño solitario y sombrío. Le daban ganas de abrazarle, pero eso era algo imposible. Luego sintió una especie de tirón y se encontró de nuevo en el despacho de Snape.

Snape se sentó de nuevo en su sillón favorito y Harry le imitó.

-Pues bien... para abreviar, te contaré lo que sigue. Poco a poco Lily, que era una persona con mucho carácter y mucho buen corazón, consiguió acercarse a mí y ser mi amiga... a pesar de que estábamos en casa diferentes. Supongo que si hubieramos sido los dos de la misma casa, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... Y si los merodeadores no hubieran existido, también.

Harry se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento. Después de todo él era el descendiente de los merodeadores, en cuerpo y espíritu. Snape continuó hablando y Harry le escuchó.

-Y lo inevitable sucedió. Me enamoré de ella.- Snape evitó mirar a Harry directamente.-Al principio fue todo bien. Ella no sabía nada, me trataba como a un amigo y ya está. He de decir que no nos veíamos todo lo que yo hubiera querido y que con demasiada frecuencia nuestras charlas se veían interrumpidas por algún Gryffindor... No hace falta ser muy listo para averiguar quién era ese Gryffindor.

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí. Y tu padrino. Y el lobo. Y la rata sebosa.

Harry tuvo que contenerse al oír llamara Pettigrew "rata sebosa". Snape lo había dicho con mucho odio.

-Sigue, por favor.

Snape tomó aire y retomó lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pues pasaron algunos años y cuando ya estaba en cuarto (y mis hormonas algo descontroladas)- Harry ahora se rió abiertamente al imaginar a Snape como un chico hormonal.- decidí darle a entender a Lily lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Y?

-Y ella tardó un poco en hacerse a la idea, pero al cabo de un tiempo empezamos a salir juntos como algo más que amigos.

Snape cogió el álbum negro y lo abrió por una página determinada. Harry miró la foto que le enseñaba Snape.

-Ésta fue tomada ese año, a finales de cuarto.

-Parecéis más mayores... Es decir... no parece que tengáis sólo 14.

-Eso, Harry, es porque los dos éramos más inteligentes que los otros.

Harry sonrió. "Por supuesto", pensó.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

Snape carraspeó.

-Bueno... pues lo que pasó es que empecé a tener "amigos" de mi propia casa.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Y eso no era bueno?

-No. Definitivamente no.- Snape volvió a apoyar la varita en su sien y sacó otro recuerdo para dejarlo caer en el Pensadero.

Harry dudó un momento antes de inclinarse y meterse por completo en ese recuerdo. Pero al final tocó la superficie plateada y cayó.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Recordad que ya había estado allí una vez...

-Esto es la sala común de Slytherin- le dijo Snape.

-Ya.- dijo Harry.

Snape levantó una ceja, pero prefirió no preguntar cómo era que Harry reconocía la estancia.

Harry paseó la vista entre los estudiantes que había allí congregados hasta descubrir a un chico alto y delgado, casi huesudo, de piel pálida y largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta atada con un lazo verde.

-Ey, me gusta cómo te queda así de largo.- le dijo Harry a Snape.

Snape se limitó a arrugar la nariz. Nunca más se lo peinaría así.

Sev (el del recuerdo) estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego mientras leía.

Harry se acercó a él y lo mismo hizo Snape.

De repente, una voz sonó cerca de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿No es éste el que es tan amiguito de esa Gryffindor sabelotodo?

Los tres se giraron y Harry vio con sorpresa a Draco Malfoy rodeado de matones. ¿Pero qué hacía ese allí? Luego, se dio cuenta de lo obvio... no era Draco, sino Lucius.

-¿Estabais en el mismo curso?- le preguntó Harry a Snape susurrando.

-No, él era más mayor, pero todos en Slytherin le conocían y le temían.

Sev le miró fríamente por encima del libro pero luego pasó de Lucius. Harry pensó que Sev era muy valiente... Lucius tenía un aspecto realmente amenazante.

-Tú, Snape. No me gusta que me ignoren...- dijo Lucius de manera sibilante.

Sev le miró de nuevo, pero su cara no reflejaba ningún tipo de miedo o tensión.

-Oye, Severus... yo pensaba que Lucius y tú erais amigos.- le dijo Harry a Snape de repente.

-Sí... más o menos... pero puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que actualmente somos más amigos de lo que éramos en el pasado.

-¿Qué pasa¿Intentas desafiarme?- le dijo Lucius a Sev.

-No, sólo intento leer.- dijo Sev pausadamente sin dejar de observarle fríamente.- Y me estás tapando la luz.

-Vaya... ¡qué os parece eso!- dijo Lucius al corro de matones que le acompañaba. Éstos se rieron.

Harry se preguntó cómo gente como esa podía ser considerada astuta... Crabbe y Goyle no lo eran en absoluto... Y por lo que veía, sus padres tampoco.

-Eres muy Gryffindor tú¿no?- Siguió Lucius.- Aquí la gente como tú no nos gusta.

Sev, ante esas palabras se levantó. Resultaba imponente.

-¿Y qué gente te gusta¿Esos?- dijo señalando a los matones que rodeaban a Lucius.- No creo que sean ni siquiera capaces de entender lo que decimos.

Lucius levantó la ceja... pero no dijo nada más. Tras mirar al otro de arriba a abajo se dio la vuelta y dejó a Sev solo.

-Harry, no creas que eso es una retirada. En realidad Lucius está pensando cómo aprovecharse de mí. Creo que le impresioné.- dijo Snape.

Harry observó como Sev volvía a sentarse en el sillón y se ponía a leer otra vez, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Estas cosas son muy frecuentes en Slytherin?- preguntó Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó a su vez Snape un poco divertido por la pregunta.

-Bueno... mírate, te intentan molestar y luego les espantas y vuelves a leer tranquilamente... como si estuvieses acostumbrado a ello.

-Visto así, sí: es frecuente que esto ocurra en Slytherin... Supongo que en Gryffindor a la mínima os empezáis a pegar y por eso preferís hacer que sois buenos amigos... en Slytherin es diferente. Cómo sólo somos fieles a nosotros mismos, no tenemos problemas en insultarnos a la cara... o a insinuar cosas.

Harry miró de reojo a Snape... ¿estaba hablando en broma o en serio? Nunca lo sabría.

Pasado un momento, Sev se levantó del sillón y salió de la sala común. Harry se apresuró a seguirle. Sev no lo vio, pero Harry sí: Lucius le observaba desde una esquina con aire de estar maquinando algo.

Salieron los tres al pasillo y desde allí Sev subió las escaleras.

-¿Adónde se supone que vas?- le preguntó Harry a Snape mientras intentaba seguir el paso del muchacho.

-Ya lo verás, Harry.

Al cabo de un rato Sev llegó hasta el lago, en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Allí ya estaba alguien esperándole.

Lily Evans.

A los 14 años Lily ya era una chica preciosa. Su larga melena pelirroja contrastaba fabulosamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. Sonrió al ver a Sev y éste se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante este gesto de Sev y miró a Severus.

-¿Tengo que estar celoso de mi propia madre?- le preguntó en broma.

-Cállate, Potter... tú has querido ver esto.

La pareja de jóvenes se sentó en la hierba y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Harry se sorprendió al ver lo diferente que parecía Sev ahora comparado con su aspecto hacía un momento en Slytherin.

Harry también se sentó para disfrutar del paisaje. Sin embargo, al poco rato, se vio a sí mismo atravesado por un muchacho que corría hacia la pareja. Tras él, otros tres muchachos aparecieron. Por lo menos éstos no atravesaron a Harry, quien decidió levantarse de nuevo.

-Vaya¡hola Quejicus! (n.a: a mí me sigue gustando más en inglés: Snivellus)- dijo Sirius, que era el primero que había llegado.

Sev se levantó enseguida y volvió a adoptar la fría máscara que pusiera en Slytherin. El problema es que con los Gryffindor no funciona tan bien como con los Sly.

-Oh, Cornamenta... ¡mira con quien ha venido!- dijo Sirius a James señalando a Lily.

Ésta se levantó también.

-¿Es que nunca podéis dejarnos en paz¡Fuera!- parecía realmente enfadada.

-Oh, vamos, Evans... ¿Por qué sigues con ese guarro?- le dijo James.

-James, no te pases- dijo otro chico tras James. Harry reconoció a Lupin. Y el gordito que se reía a su lado era Colagusano.

Pero James no le hacía ni caso. Sacó su varita rápidamente... igual que el resto.

-Lárgate, Potter. Nos estás molestando.

-Oh, Quejicus... ¡Eres tan valiente!- dijo Sirius imitando una voz femenina. Acto seguido dijo- ¡Rictusempra!

-¡No!- gritó Lupin, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Harry notó cómo la mano de Snape se posaba sobre su hombro y decía:

-Ya has visto suficiente.

Y los dos reaparecieron en el despacho de Snape.

Harry sentía una especie de vergüenza. Ver a gente a la que quería tanto enfrentada y sobre todo ver a su padre y a Sirius buscando pelea por nada le afectaba bastante.

Snape tardó un poco en hablar.

-Pues supongo que te imaginas el resto... la pelea de ese día podía haber sido peor, pero Dumbledore apareció justo a tiempo para separarnos. Creo que nos vigilaba. De todas maneras nos peleábamos casi todos los días.-hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir- Odiaba tanto a los merodeadores que cometí la estupidez más grande que podía haber hecho, pero era joven y estaba harto.

Harry tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me asocié con Lucius Malfoy.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Al principio fue por venganza, no quería nada más que hacer daño a los merodeadores sin importar lo que ocurriera después... pero poco a poco Lucius fue metiéndome otras ideas en la cabeza...

Snape dejó caer otro recuerdo en el Pensadero.

Harry vio a Lucius Malfoy de joven sobre la superficie líquida y le oyó hablar en susurros...

-No valen nada... Sangre sucia deshonrosa. Habría que matarlos a todos y luego cocer su sangre.- y luego Lucius se reía a carcajadas.

A Harry se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Cómo podías hacerle caso?- le preguntó a Snape.

-Una parte de mí sabía que lo que decía era malo, injusto y sin sentido... pero otra clamaba sangre. Es muy difícil rehusar a ese lado oscuro si no tienes casi amigos y mucha gente te odia. El poder es atractivo, Harry... Mucho. Y Lucius era muy poderoso.

-Pero tenías a mi madre... ¿No era eso suficiente?

Snape suspiró.

-Hubiera sido suficiente... si no fuera porque los merodeadores a su vez metían cizaña. Ella pasaba más tiempo con ellos que conmigo ya que estaban en la misma casa y no paraban de seguirla... yo a mi vez me iba alejando de ella gracias a las ideas que me metía Lucius... Las peleas empezaron entre nosotros y cada vez eran más fuertes, hasta que un día...

Snape sacó otro pensamiento y Harry le interrogó con la mirada.

-Vamos, Harry... adentro.- le dijo Snape.

En el siguiente lugar en el que apareció Harry tras tocar el líquido plateado fue la biblioteca.

Allí estaban Sev y Lily uno al lado del otro... parecían algo más mayores que en el último recuerdo. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento.

Harry vio cómo Sev le pasaba a ella una nota con algo escrito en ella. Al leerla, Lily se levantó bruscamente y recogió todas sus cosas para salir disparada hacia la salida.

Sev, al verla, también se levantó y salió corriendo tras ella. Ya en el pasillo consiguió cogerla de un brazo y la empujó contra la pared, apresándola entre ésta y su propio cuerpo.

-Suéltame, bruto.- dijo ella.

-Escucha, Lily... No tienes derecho a tratarme así.-Su voz era pausada.

-¡Y cómo quieres que te trate! Cada día te pareces menos a ti mismo... ¡Ya no sé si eres tú o Malfoy!

-¡No me extraña que no me reconozcas!- La cara de Sev se convulsionó de odio- ¡Te pasas tanto tiempo con esos inútiles que se te olvida hasta mi cara!

-No digas chorradas y suéltame.

-Lily...-empezó él intentando ser más suave.

-¡Qué me sueltes! No quiero saber nada más de ti, Quejicus.-gritó ella.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-La suavidad de Sev se esfumó. Apretó más el brazo de Lily.

-¡ME HACES DAÑO!

-No sé cómo he podido confiar tanto tiempo en una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú.- siseó él friamente.

En ese instante Lily comenzó a golpearle con fuerza. Esa reacción sorprendió tanto al muchacho que la soltó y por fin ella se fue corriendo entre sollozos. Harry vio que por el pasillo justo en ese momento pasaban James y Sirius...

James sujetó a Lily cuando pasaba a su lado y ésta se echó a sus brazos. James lanzó una mirada de furia hacia Sev mientras la abrazaba comprendiendo más o menos lo que había pasado y Sev decidió salir de allí rápidamente.

Harry miró a Snape. Su cara reflejaba su congoja por el pasado. Harry se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Es suficiente... vámonos.

Y los dos acabaron otra vez en el despacho.

Snape se deshizo del abrazo de Harry y continuó hablando.

-Tras el rechazo de tu madre me desquicié e hice a un lado a la única cosa buena que me había mantenido hasta entonces. Los mortífagos me ofrecieron lo único que yo buscaba: olvido, venganza, frialdad... Pero en el fondo seguía amándola.

Harry empezó a entender. Severus había tenido una vida muy difícil.

-Pero ahora ya no eres así...- empezó Harry.

-¿Tú crees?- Snape soltó una risilla- aunque ya no sea así, la gente me sigue tratando como si lo fuera, así que es lo mismo.

-Pero eso está empezando a cambiar... ¡Fíjate en mí¡En nosotros!

Snape le miró. El chico tenía razón.

-Harry... ven aquí.

Harry le miró inseguro pero luego se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar por Severus.

-¡Qué haría yo sin ti!

Y los dos sonrieron.

-Y ahora, Harry... siempre he querido hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.- Dijo Snape casualmente.

Harry le miró a los ojos sin darse cuenta de la trampa. Por supuesto que respondería a cualquier cosa que él le preguntara teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él le había mostrado.

-¿Cómo cuales?- dijo Harry sonriendo... ¡le quería tanto!

-Como... ¿cuantas veces has robado materiales de mi armario personal? O ¿Habías estado ya antes en Slytherin? O ¿Cómo hiciste para rescatar a Sirius Black en tercer año?... Y más te vale que me respondas sinceramente o te haré tomar veritaserum.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva mientras era estrujado por el profesor... Ya sabía él que tanta sinceridad por parte de Snape iba a traer consecuencias graves. ¡Por qué siempre picaba en los trucos de Severus!

Harry tomó aire... ¿le explicaría todo?

Yo supongo que sí, pero ya no puedo contaros más porque esto es un epílogo y ya ha sido bastante largo... espero que os haya gustado a todas y que nos volvamos a ver pronto... Ha sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia, de verdad.

¡Y muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews! Ahora que Fanfiction ha habilitado un sistema para responder directamente, os contestaré de esa manera... Pero dadme tiempo¡estoy muy liada!

¡Besos!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust.


End file.
